Cat and Mouse
by zephy-mama
Summary: ES pairingslash; A glimpse of Emma's past before Mutant X; Emma reunited with an old friend; How does Shal feel? Complete now with Chapter 19 - 3-15-2005
1. Prologue

Cat & Mouse

Pairing:  E/S

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Mutant X Characters, except for in my imagination!!!!

A/N:  This is my first attempt at an idea that has been running around my head for a while.  I've read many of the E/S pairings and enjoyed most of them.  I thought I'd attempt to put some of my musings down and see what the reviews say.

So Please, Read & Review!

…

TIME:  A few years before Emma and Brennan join the Mutant X team

PLACE:  A local dance studio

Emma wiped sweat off her brow and stretched.  Her dance instructor glared and told her and the other girl, "Once more.  With feeling, girls."  She pounded the floor with a walking cane.  One, Two, Three.

Emma looked over at her dance partner.  Her eyes danced mischievously as she meets Emma's eyes briefly and then looked quickly away.  _God, she looks so good in a leotard_! Emma heard her say.  _So do you, sweetie. So do you. _  Emma replied.

They stood back to back and the opening beats of **_Total Eclipse of the Heart_** started.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in you eyes.

Turn around Bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart,

Turn around Bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Emma loved the music. She loved her partner Myra.  She loved the words to the song.  The expressions on their faces tell the world of their new-founded love.  Emma sighed, because she couldn't wait for the practice session to end.  Then she and Myra could grab a quick shower here and then go home.  _Cuddle time?_ She thought at Myra. _Of course._  _Watch it, you almost took my arm off with that spin_. Myra warned her.

Emma flushed and returned her concentration to the dance and the music.  She relaxed and let the music flow over her until the last beat ended. 

"Good girls.  We'll continue next week in your next lesson.  Now go before the pre-schoolars start coming in."  Their dance instructor clapped and turned the music off.

Emma and Myra hugged her quickly, then grabbed their backpacks and ran to the shower area.

…

TIME: The present

PLACE:  Sanctuary

Emma wakes up from her dream of Myra.  _Why?  Why Myra?_she thought fiercely to herself.  She drew her knees up and bit her lip to keep from crying.  Myra was killed by a drunk driver on the way home from that dance practice.  She missed the constant reassurances Myra gave her: their bodies dancing in perfect unity; the kisses and furtive touches in public; the tenderness in bed.  No more.  Not since she had watched Myra die under the tires of that car.  _Damn!  I really need some one to hold me just now and erase_ _this bad memory_. Emma crawled out from under the covers.

Sanctuary's halls were dim and quiet.  Avoiding the medlab where Adam was most likely still awake with his research.  He was not the one she needed reassurance from.  At least not tonight.

Emma paused outside Jesse's and then Brennan's doors. The snores from inside reassured her that they were sound asleep.  Quietly, she continued on to Shalimar's room.  She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to wake the feral up or not.  Hearing Shalimar's steady breathing, she sighed and headed to her meditation pool.  At least she could use the time to calm herself down.

Shalimar heard Emma's sigh at her door.  She had been woken up a few minutes earlier when the wave of sadness and longing approached ahead of Emma.  _Her little sister,_ she reminded herself.  At least in friendship.  She'd been extra sensitive to Emma ever since Caleb Mathius, the vampire, had sucked her lifeforce out.  She realized then that she liked Emma a lot.  Maybe even loved her. She didn't want to push Emma into anything though. 

Emma reached the pool and settled into her meditation pose.  Shalimar chuckled softly when she felt the waves of peace and contentment emanate from Emma as she meditated.  _I'm not going to disturb her now_ she purred to herself. 

The rest of Mutant X slept on unaware of Emma's inner turmoil

…

About an hour later

Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping, She's lost in peaceful dreams  (Garth Brooks **If Tomorrow Never Comes**)

Peaceful dreams indeed.

Emma awoke with a start. She was dreaming about Myra again.  It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still sitting beside the Tranquillity pool and not in her room.  She _felt _someone slip up behind her. 

"Emma? Are you ok?  I heard you from my room."  Shalimar asked worriedly.  She slipped in behind Emma and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Oh, Shal!  I didn't mean to wake you."   Emma twitched at Shal's gentle touch.  Shalimar with a gentle touch…._shiver_

Shal felt the shiver but chose to ignore it.  "What were you dreaming about?  Brennan?  Jesse?  Adam?"

Emma bristled, "No, not any of the guys.  An old girlfriend.  We were dance partners a few years back at the studio.  She was killed by a drunk driver one day as we left the studio."  She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Oh, baby!"  Shalimar flipped around to face Emma.  "I'm sorry about that.  And you were there?"

"Yes."  Emma barely whispered it.  "We were…" _lovers, _she finished in her head. 

Shal felt the emotions barely controlled in her friend and the fear emanating from Emma.  She also felt the strong feelings for the old girlfriend and guessed at the relationship.  "You two were very close, right?" 

"Uh huh," Emma started to cry silently.  _Damn it!  I didn't want to cry_ 

Shal absently stroked Emma's back as she cried silently.  She knew Emma rarely showed this type of emotion carelessly and was glad to be able to be here for her friend.  "Oh, Emma!  I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere." 

Emma looked up at Shal through her teary eyes.  "Everybody goes sometimes."  She started humming.

Shal recognized the tune as Garth Brooks' **_If Tomorrow Never Comes_**.  A Country song was the last thing she expected, but she recognized the sentiment of it, and Emma's grief.  Shal hummed along with Emma.

Emma looked up at her friend.  She saw the love and concern that Shal was projecting at her and was slightly overwhelmed.

"I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral.  That day was seven years ago today.  Her family didn't approve of our relationship…"  She trailed off and shuddered again remembering the screeching brakes, the thunk of Myra's body hitting the car and the pavement, the last thought Myra had.  _I love you, Emma.  Always and Forever.  Don't forget it.  I'll see you again._  Emma also remembered that she never got to say the words back to Myra.  She buried her head back into Shal's shoulder and cried harder.

Shal just hugged her harder, wishing she could have known Emma that day, so she could have dried her tears then too, but she contented herself with holding onto her friend and helping her through the grief. 

A few minutes later, Shal realized that Emma was sound asleep.  Carefully shifting her weight around, she picked up Emma and carried her over to the couch.  She laid her down and snuggled up behind her, pulling one of the afghans down over the two of them.  Listening to Emma's breathing and feeling the relaxation of normal sleep overtaking her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping Emma safe.  _Her Emma_ now.

The game is on….

TBC

A/N:  I corrected this chapter, thanks to my betas!


	2. Decisions

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 1

Decisions

…

Next morning, Emma awoke confused at her surroundings.  She felt someone breathing behind her very close.  She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the couch with someone holding her lightly.  That someone was Shalimar!  _Shalimar!   _Then Emma remembered last night by the pool.  _Oh, Myra!_  She bit her lip to keep from crying all over again.

Shalimar stirred and woke.  "Good morning, Emma!"

"Morning."

"Are you better this morning?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What was your friend's name?"

"Myra Hunter.  She had won a few solo competitions before she picked me to be her dance partner.  That last day we were practicing for a big competition."  Emma sadly recollected.

They heard the guys bustling around.  Shalimar got up from the couch and stretched. "Better get dressed before the guys find us here."  She went to her room.  Emma tiptoed to her room. 

…

Shalimar walked up behind Jesse, who was sitting at the computer.  "Jesse, can you look something up for me?"

"Sure Shal.  What?"

"Look up an obituary for a Myra Hunter, from about 7 years ago."

"Obituary?"

"Don't ask."  Shal growled.

A few minutes later, Jesse turned the screen to where Shal could look at it.  Shal scanned down and found the name of the cemetery.  "Good, it's not too far from here."

"What's not too far?"  Emma walked in.

"Nothing.  Emma, let's go for a ride today.  Ok?"  Shalimar asked her.

"Ok."

Jesse looked from one to the other.  Shal rewarded him with a conspiratorial wink.  Emma started to head back to her room.  "Motorcycle or car?"  She asked Shal.

"Motorcycle!"

"I'll get my gear, " Emma replied as she ran out of the room.

"What was that about?"  Jesse asked.

"Emma used to dance with this girl years ago.  She didn't get to go to the funeral.  I'm taking her there to pay our respects."  Shalimar walked down to the garage. 

She activated her link with Adam, "Adam?  Do you have anything for Emma and me today?  I'm taking her out on the motorcycle for part of the day."

"No, I don't Shalimar.  Have fun," Adam replied.

…

It was a nice day for once.  Shalimar pushed the motorcycle faster, enjoying the breeze in her face and the hands that tightened harder around her waist.  She grinned in anticipation of Emma's response to the actual destination.  Earlier, while she watched Emma sleeping, she had come to the conclusion that Emma needed to go to the gravesite of her old friend to say "goodbye" and get closure on the whole situation.  Little did either one know what was in store for them today!

…

Jesse looked up the name Shalimar gave him earlier, Myra Hunter.  Something was not quite right about it.  There was a lot of publicity about her dance career and her studies at Miss Patsy's School of Dance, but nothing about her family or her life before dancing.  Nothing about her life while dancing really.  There was a little article about a new dance partner who was scheduled to dance with Myra until the accident, but no names given.  He remembered Emma saying something about taking dance lessons for a while at Miss Patsy's.  He wondered if Emma was the unnamed dance partner.  That would explain her reluctance to dance sometimes at the clubs when they all went out.  Emma was a really good dancer when they did get her on the floor, but it usually took a lot of persuasion and a lot of alcohol to get her to relax. 

Jesse studies the newspapers after the accident.  He found one about a Mariya Hunt-Heinz dated about six months after that date that recently returned from Switzerland after another operation for a back injury.  The picture of the girl was startlingly close to Myra's except for the hair color.  _I wonder if they were sisters or cousins_  Jesse thought to himself.  He set the computer up for a search on Mariya Hunt-Heinz and Myra Hunter to look for similarities. Only one thing came back.  Birth date.  Mariya also appeared on the New Mutant Database as a telepath with some telekinetic abilities.  Nothing on Myra though.

Jesse headed to the med lab to ask Adam if he remembered anything about Mariya Hunt-Heinz. 

"Mariya?  I can't remember anything significant about her, other than her family had a lot of money.  She liked to be called Myra at times."

"Money?"

"Her great-grandparents on both sides were the Hunt and Heinz – the ketchup kingdoms. Mariya is the last of the family."

"Did she like to dance?"

"Her grandfather forbade it, but yes, she did like to dance. Why all the questions?"

"Shal had me look up a Myra Hunter's obituary this morning.  Then she ran off with Emma.  I was a little suspicious so I ran a search.  I thought the names were similar enough and the birth dates match.  Shal said Emma was partnered with Myra Hunter before the accident."   Jesse explained.

"Hmm.  That explains something about Emma…." Adam trailed off.  "Let me know if the girls contact us or when they get back."

"Will do, Adam."

…

Emma stiffened slightly when Shal turned into the cemetery road.  "Shal? Why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

Shal stopped the motorcycle at the visitor booth before answering.  "I wanted to help you with Myra, so I brought you here."

"No!"   Emma went cold.

"Emma, honey.  You said you didn't get to go to the funeral, so I figured that going to the grave and saying goodbye might help with the nightmares."  Shal hugged Emma closely.  "Wait here a minute."  She headed into the visitor kiosk.

A few seconds later, she beckoned for Emma to come inside.  "They want us to sign the guest register.  They have everybody sign it."  Shal explained.

Emma reluctantly signed the guest registrar, putting Myra's name in the "Grave visited" column. 

Shal dragged her back to the motorcycle.  "He told me where her grave is located."

Emma quietly let Shal lead her to Myra's gravesite.  She sank down and just stared at the gravestone.   Shalimar rubbed her back for a few seconds.  "I'll be over here if you want me."  She headed to the nearby tree to wait in the shade, knowing Emma was going through a lot of emotions just now. 

Emma just nodded.  Myra.  _I'm sorry I haven't visited you here.  I've missed you terribly_.   She brushed the few tears trickling down her face_.  I couldn't go to the funeral.  I was too raw.  It was too quick_.   Emma sat down and hid her face against the tombstone. _I've some new friends that would have enjoyed your dancing.  I wish you could meet them_.   She kissed it after a few minutes.  She suddenly realized that Shal had left her alone and looked wildly around for her.  She relaxed when she saw Shal leaning against a tree nearby.  

"Shal?"  Her voice wobbly. 

Shal ran over when she heard Emma cry out and hugged her tentatively.  "Are you ok now?  We can always come back again." 

Emma hugged her back tightly.  "I wish you could have known her.  You would have liked her, I think."

"Knowing how much you cared for her, and what I know about your choices of friends, I think I would have too."

A few minutes passed in silence. "Are you ready to go?  I've got sandwiches in the cooler." Shalimar asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready.  And, uhm, thanks, Shal."  Emma said quietly.

"No problem, honey."

They got back on the motorcycle and slowly headed back by the kiosk and the exit to the cemetery.  The attendant waved to get their attention as they were leaving.  "I was just faxed this for you two girls."  He handed it to Emma.

Emma looked down.  It was a letter on fancy stationary from a Mariya Hunt-Heinz.  "Emma De Lauro, I have some news about Myra Hunter for you. Please call this number and I'll send a car for you, your friend and your motorcycle.  I will have refreshments for both of you.  Please come soon.   Mariya Hunt-Heinz."  At the bottom of the letter was a hand-written symbol that Emma recognized instantly.  A "MH" in the style Myra had always used on her private notes to Emma.  Emma dropped the paper and gasped.  Shal grabbed the paper and read it.  "What's wrong, Emma?"

Emma pointed at the "MH", "That's how Myra signed her notes to me."

"Oh, Emma!"

"I think I need to go to see this Mariya." 

"Emma, I'm going with you.  Go in and call for the car, while I let the guys know what's up."  Shalimar pushed Emma into the kiosk.

Shal activated her comlink, "Jesse, guys?"

"What is it Shalimar?"  Jesse answered.

"We're done here at the cemetery, but Emma and I have been invited to visit a Mariya Hunt-Heinz."

"Mariya?  Shal, she's a mutant. Adams says she's part of the family of both the Hunt and Heinz ketchup families."

"Really?  She sent a fax here, saying she had some news about Myra Hunter for Emma.  She wanted both of us to go.  Emma's is calling a number because she is sending a car for us."

"Go.  I'll let Adam know. Keep the links open if you can."  Jesse broke the link off.

"Adam, the girls just called in."

"What's up?"

"It seems Mariya Hunt-Heinz knows about Myra Hunter and wants Emma and Shalimar to visit her. She's sending a car to the cemetery for them.  I told Shal to keep the links open."

"Good, Jesse.  Keep me posted."  Adam signed off.

…

The car showed up about 20 minutes later.  Actually it was a 4-wheeled drive limousine.  The driver carefully stowed the motorcycle in the back and opened the 2nd door for the two girls.  "There is a wet-bar behind the curtain."  He said before getting into the driver's seat and purposefully closing the privacy curtain between the seats.  The girls sat down and looked around.  Shal explored the wet-bar.  "Want a drink.  There is big supply of vodka, wine, tequila, bourbon in this wet-bar."

"Vodka, please."  Emma wasn't sure she was up for this, but the vodka might give her some courage.

"Strange choice of liquors.  A lot of domestics, but the Black current wine looks out of place."

"Black current?"  Emma faltered.  "That was Myra's favorite.  Oh, Shal, what if Myra's still alive, and the funeral a farce."

"Shhhh, let's see what the ketchup queen Mariya has to say.  It could be just a coincidence."

"Ketchup queen?"  Emma giggled.

"Well Hunt and Heinz are the leading ketchup businesses and Mariya has both the last names.  Jesse says she's the CEO or something currently of both."

"Give me a shot of the black current, Shal.  Myra would let me have a small shot now and then."

Shal poured a small one for Emma.  Emma threw it down her throat with a grimace.  "Yep, same taste that I remembered.  It hasn't improved." 

A few minutes later the limousine paused at a gated driveway while it opened and then wound its way up the driveway to a large house nestled against the hillside.  Shal looked out at it, "It looks like the Rose Red mansion from the Stephen King movie."

"Yeah it does."

The driver opened their door after stopping the car.  "Miss, I'll put your motorcycle in the garage while you are here.  You're safe here."  He helped them down and waved at the door of the mansion ahead of them.  "Clara will show you to Ms. Hunt-Heinz's room."

Shal and Emma looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.  Shal whispered into the ring, "We're here." Then she whistled softly.

A woman came up to the door.  "I am Clara.  Miss Fox, Miss De Lauro, right this way."  They followed her through many hallways and onto an elevator.  There were many signs of handicapped handgrips but they were blended into the décor.  At a final door, Clara stopped and knocked.  A voice said, "Send them in Clara, and bring the luncheon tray.  Don't forget the egg salad and lemonade." 

Emma stopped short.  Myra had always made egg salad and lemonade for her.  Her throat felt tight.  Shalimar stopped when she felt Emma's reluctance.  Clara was patiently waiting for them to enter the room.  Shal tugged Emma's hand and pulled her along.

"Emma."  The voice from the direction of the bed called.  "Please come over here," the woman almost was begging.

Emma's eyes widened. "Myra?" she whispered, not trusting her eyes and ears. 

"Yes, Emma.  It's your 'Myra'.  Bring your friend over her and introduce us.  We've got a lot to talk about and not much time."  The woman 'Myra' or 'Mariya' beamed from the bed, surrounded by some medical instruments.

Emma ran over to the bed, and grabbed the woman's hand. "Myra, I thought you were dead.  I'm s-s-s-s-o-o s-s-s-s-s-s-o---r-r-r-ry that I left you there. "  She buried her head and cried loudly.  Shal quickly crossed the room.

Shal asked, "What is going on here?  Are you Myra Hunter or are you Mariya Hunt-Heinz?"

"Shalimar, I'm both.  Or at least I was Myra Hunter when I wanted to be a dancer."  The woman looked up at Shalimar from behind Emma's head, and recognized the relationship between Emma and Shalimar.  "I've been searching for Emma for about 2 years now.  Now, Emma, I'm sorry too that I didn't keep in touch, or told you my real secret.  Everything happened so fast that day.  Sit down you two and I'll explain.  Emma?"  Mariya hugged her favorite lover tight.

Clara knocked at the door quietly.  "Bring the tray and leave us please.  I'll let you know if we need anything else."  She waits until Clara leaves before continuing.

"Emma, I know you loved egg salad.  Eat some.  I wasn't sure what you like, Shalimar, but there is a variety on the tray.  Dig in."

Shalimar looks the tray over.  "There's enough to feed a small army and then some." 

"I don't get much company here," Mariya/Myra sadly said.  "Emma, sit up.  I'm not going to let you go, at least not just yet."  She nudged Emma into sitting up.

Emma's emotions had been going all over the place.  "What happened?"  Shalimar hands her an egg salad sandwich and she absently eats it while trying to control her tears.

"Well, I was in the hospital for a few days before my grandfather found me.  He never approved of my dancing, but he couldn't stop me once I turned 18.  He was the one who arranged for the announcement of the death of Myra Hunter.  He sent me to Switzerland to see the best doctors to get my broken back healed.  I was there for 6 months.  By then, you had left the studio and nobody knew where you were.  I tracked you down when you were at JC Penney's, but you were gone the next time I checked.  I left word at the cemetery for them to contact me if you ever showed up."

"Today when Pierre said you had checked in, my heart jumped.  My staff went crazy because they alone know how important you were to me.  I always keep a bowl of egg salad ready, just in case you ever found me again."  Mariya sucked up some lemonade through a straw.

"Emma, do you remember when you started at Miss Patsy's?  Do you remember the 'scholarship'?"  She asked.

"Yes.  My parents couldn't afford it, and then Miss Patsy said I had been awarded a scholarship that would continue as long as I was at the studio."  Emma wiped her eyes. 

"Don't be mad at me for this.  I saw you dancing and I knew you were destined to be my partner later on.  I also knew if I didn't find a way to keep you in the studio, that wouldn't happen.  I've been in control of my own money since I was 10 years old, so I set up a trust fund to fund all your group and private lessons.  I also took out a life insurance policy that named you as my primary beneficiary.  They are still out there.  My grandfather was mad at me, but he couldn't control that part of my money.  He died about 4 years ago, and all of his money came to me."

"How did you know?"

"A little pre-cognition that came along with my mutant abilities."  Mariya said simply.  She looked at Shalimar. "I know you're a feral too.  Have you been keeping my Emma safe too?"

Shalimar was surprised, "Yes.  She came to live with a few friends and me just over a year ago.  All of us are protective of her."

"Shalimar, you don't have to worry about me stealing Emma back from you, but I do need her for a few days or weeks."

"Why?"

"I'm dying.  I want Emma to stay with me until I go.  You are free to stay or go as you wish.  There's plenty of room."

"Why?"

"Emma is still the designated beneficiary of all my estate.  There is a lot of paperwork to be signed over so it doesn't get snaffled in red tape."  Mariya hugged Emma again who looked incredulously at her friend.

"I just want to die happy and at peace.  Emma gave that to me the whole time we were together.  Can you blame me?"

"Oh Myra!"  Emma blushed.  But she was confused by Shalimar's defensive stance.  _Wait, Shalimar.  It's true.  Myra is dying.  I know it.  Please!_   Emma begged with her eyes and posture, willing Shalimar to stand down.

_Shal, I'm begging you too.  Please!_ Shal flashed her eyes when Mariya contacted her telepathically.  _Mutant X is safe.  Adam Kane treated me years ago too _

Shal smiled at the rush of emotions she got from the two women.  She'd never seen Emma so happy, so it must be a real emotion from her.  Mariya she was wasn't so sure of.

"Let me let the guys know what's up, ok, honey?"  Shal said.  "Where's the phone?"  She didn't want to use the com-link in front of Mariya.

"The phone is over there, and there is another one in the hallway."

Shal chose the one in the hallway.  "Guys, this is Shalimar.  You wouldn't believe what just happened here."

"What's up Shal?"  Adam sounded concerned when he heard Shalimar's voice.

"Myra Hunter and Mariya Hunt-Heinz are one and the same.  She's dying, though and wants Emma to spend her last days with her.  She's rolling in money. She also wants to give it all to Emma."

"What?!!" Adam was a little bit increduolous.  "How's Emma?"

"She's happy and sad all at once.  She thinks Myra is genuine too."

"Are you going to stay there too?"

"I'm invited to come and go as I please.  She just wants her last days to be happy and peaceful."

"Well, then stay if you are comfortable with it.  You know where to contact us if there is any problems.  Say hi to Mariya for me.  If she wants, I could come check on her too."  Adam sounded relieved.

"I'll pass the word on, Adam.  Thanks." Shalimar hung up the receiver.  She was a little jealous of Mariya's hold on Emma, but who wouldn't be.  She walked back into the room.

"Mariya, Adam says hi.  If you want, he said he'll come check on you too."  Shal tried to make her voice sound light.

"Maybe tomorrow.  Today is just for us."  Mariya said drowsily.  She had moved over on the bed and Emma was laying on top of the covers next to her.  "There's plenty of room up here, Shal.  I won't bite!"  Her eyes twinkled.

"I might, but only if Emma says it's ok."  She jumped up on the edge near Emma.  "So how long did you dance?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching Shal up on all the dance events and lessons and practices.  She kept getting glimpses of the devotion between Emma and Mariya in Emma's emotions and Mariya's telepathic transmissions.  Some of it was personal and they would all blush at the descriptions….

TBC


	3. Setting the Trap with Bait

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2

**Setting the Trap**

…

Later that evening

Myra stretched.  "Emma, why don't you go with Clara to the kitchen and pick out something for supper for the three of us?"  She asked.  "I'll get to know Shalimar a little better while you're gone." 

"Okay!"  Emma was reluctant to leave Myra's side.

Clara waited by the door in response to Myra's telepathic summons.  Emma quickly joined her and headed off to the kitchen.

Myra waited until Clara and Emma were out of earshot before continuing.  "Shal.  You can relax.  I **know** how you feel about Emma, even if you don't know what you're feeling exactly yet."  She pointed at Shal's heart.  "I see the confusion here and I see the **love** here."  Myra pointed at Shal's head.  "I'm not jealous.  In fact, knowing she has you to lean on makes my going so much easier.  I've waited 7 years to see her again, even if I only have a few days left."

"Why, what's wrong?"  Shal's eyes briefly flashed as she lounged beside Myra.  She absently clicked her com-link to the monitor function to send the reading back to Adam.

"I'm dying.  I've had over 30 surgeries on my back and kidneys.  My kidneys are all but gone from scar tissue and my spine is riddled with tumors.  They are inoperable."  She waves a hand at the machines.  "These monitor my vitals, of course.  I have all the pain medicine at my beck and call, and I could push for the kidney donations, but I don't want too.  I'm tired of it all.  I've had almost 40 years of living on this world and they were mostly happy.  I block some of the pain with my mind, but that tires me out."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Myra." Shal was concerned for her friend's old friend, but wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I've followed Emma since she was a little girl and I want her to be as happy as I was…  That is why I want to sign everything over to her.  Just to give her some happiness.  It really isn't about the money, don't get me wrong, money helps.  Just not having to worry about the next meal, or the next day, that's all."

Shal stirred uncomfortably.  "Can I ask you what you meant about Mutant X being safe too?"

Myra pointed at a folder on top of the monitors.  "Get that folder, Shal and I'll show you."

Shal leaned over and picked up the manila folder.  There were several sheets of paper inside. 

"The first sheet is the public listings of the Hunt-Heinz Corporation.  I've set them up to run on their own, by individual boards of directors, etc.  The second sheet is my private listings, mostly holding companies, stocks, trust funds, and so forth.  Adam helped me years ago to come to grip with my abilities and I wanted to help him the only way I can.  With my money and influence.  The money flow between them is so entangled that only my lawyer and accountant knows the extent.  I've used variations of my name to set them up.  There are wholesale food groups, medical supply companies, and research groups.  I even bought some of Adam's patents.  This is what I want to leave to Emma, and ultimately to Mutant X."

"Sheeze, girl.  You have your fingers in a lot of companies."  Shal whistled at the list of names.  "Why Emma, though?  Don't you have any family left?"

"There is nobody. My grandfather died a few years back, and my father was his only son, and he died when I was a child.  My grandfather had no siblings and neither did my grandmother.  So there is only me.  Emma is…special."  Myra winced as a cramp went thru her back.  "Shal, do you know how to give shots?  There is a prepared syringe in the 2nd drawer."

Shal found the syringe labeled morphine and held it up in Myra's sight.  "Yes, that one."  Shal administered the syringe.  Myra smiled thanks as she waited for the pain medicine to work.

"I forgot to take it earlier with all the excitement of you and Emma showing up." 

"That happens sometimes.  Emma can make you forget.  Or remember too much…" 

Myra giggled softly.  "Yeah, I know."  She projected a memory at Shal.  Shal blushed bright red.

Just then, Emma and Clara entered the door with the food cart.  "Myra, do you want to sit up or stay in the bed for dinner?"  Clara asked.

"I want to sit on the cushions in the media room, Clara."

"I'll get the chair then."  Clara started to leave.

"I could carry you if it isn't too far," Shal offered.

"That would be nice.  Clara, just take the cart there.  Shal, Emma and I will be there shortly."   Myra agreed.

Clara left with the cart.  Emma bounded over.  "Shal, you should see her kitchen.  She's got one of the ovens that cooks a turkey in about 20 minutes!"  She hovered like a mother hen waiting as Shal picked up Myra carefully.

"Let's freshen up in the bathroom.  I can stand for a few minutes at a time."  Myra directed the way to the huge bathroom.  There were three sinks so they all washed up quickly, watching each other under eyelids in the mirror.

"So, Emma, what did you and Clara fix up for us?"  Myra asked.

"We made steaks, shrimp cocktail, garlic bread and Clara defrosted some chocolate cake."

"Mhm!  That sounds good!"  Myra exclaimed.

"How did you make the steaks?"  Shal asked worriedly, not liking well-done steaks.

Emma giggled and flapped a towel at Shal, "Well done of course!"  Shal groaned and flapped a towel back at Emma.  "Yours is rare and ours are medium well.  Gotcha!"  Emma beamed. 

"Whoa there!  Let's go eat then!"  Myra cautioned them before the water battle started in earnest.

"Of course, ketchup queen!"  Shal ceremoniously scooped up Myra in her arms.  "Lead the way, McDuff!"

Myra pointed the way to the media room.  Clara already had the low Japanese style tables laid out for three and the cushions plumped up.  Shalimar carefully placed Myra in front of the table and the other two claimed their spots.  Clara poured lemonade into three glasses and left them alone.

"If you want something stronger, the bar is over there."  Myra pointed at a very well-stocked bar.  "Want some music?"  She picked up the remote.

"Nothing too heavy for the meal, though."  Shal warned.  The odors of the cooked meal was making her head spin.

Myra clicked a program and classical music came out of the wall speakers.  "Later on, I have something for you to watch."

The three girls made short work of the shrimp, steak and chocolate pie.  Shal got up and mixed them drinks periodically as the glasses emptied.

Later after Clara removed the plates and the tables, Myra reached for the remote again.  A screen came down from the ceiling and the lights dimmed.  The three snuggled together; Emma's head on Myra's stomach and Shal's on Emma's. 

Myra started a homemade DVD.  It was of Emma dancing, taken from the security cameras at the school of dance over several years.  "This is why I did what I did to keep you in there." Myra explained quietly.  Shal settled in to enjoy the show. 

They spent the evening watching the DVD's of Emma and Myra's practices and then a short movie.  About 11, Myra yawned loudly.  "Oh, I haven't stayed up this late in years.  I need to get back to bed.  There's nighties in the bureau in my room.  I'd really like both of you to stay with me tonight, in my bed."  She looked expectantly at Shalimar. 

Shalimar exchanged glances at Emma.  Emma's eyes pleaded with Shalimar.  "Okay."  She got up and helped Emma up. Then she helped Myra up.  Myra leaned heavily on Shal and Emma on the short walk to the bedroom.

Shal settle Myra on the bed as Emma found the nighties.  Each girl pointedly turned away to change quickly; then they settled into the bed; Myra on the edge closest to the machines, Emma in the middle, and Shal closest to the window.  Myra dimmed the lights.  "Good night, Shal, Emma.  Thank you, Shal."

"Good night Myra," the two girls chorused.

Sleep quickly came and many sweet dreams for the three girls.

TBC


	4. Waiting

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 3

Waiting 

A/N:  **Anybody want to beta for me, please let me know.  **

…

Shalimar woke early.  During the night, Emma's dreams had been intruding on hers and the intrusion was setting her on edge.  She slipped out of bed and walked over to the window to enjoy the early morning sunrise. 

A few minutes later, Emma snuck up behind her and hugged her hard.  "Thanks, Shal," she whispered.

Shal hugged her friend back.  "You don't have to do as she asks, if you don't want to."

"I know.  I just wish this could go on forever.  Being here with the two people care the most to me."

Shalimar's heart skips a beat.  _The mouse likes her, the she-cat_., she thought.  She hugged Emma instead, careful not to show her elation at Emma's words.

Myra called from the bed. "Hey you two.  What do you want to do today?"

Emma and Shalimar headed over to where Myra was laying. 

After a short discussion, Shalimar decided to take a run outside, while Emma explored the rest of the house.  Myra was going swimming.  They agreed to meet in the hot tub in about an hour.

A different girl poked her head into the room.  "Sarah, thank you for breakfast."  Myra introduced them.  Shal picked up an apple and bit into it, while Emma chose a granola bar.  They left the room.

…

Emma entered the dance studio.  _It looks like Miss Patsy's _she thought sadly.  There was a cupboard next to the stereo system that she opened up.  A selection of leotards and Lycra sweat suits were there.  She quickly changed into a leotard and pants.  She pulled out the mat, made a selection of music for the cd changer and settled into a stretching and meditative routine.

…

Shalimar made several rounds of the pathway the wound through Myra's estate.  It was partly in the woods and partly in the open, just the right combination to settle her mind after Emma's dreams last night.  Some of them were quite graphic, and made Shalimar slightly jealous for the relationship Myra and Emma had years ago, again.  _But I shouldn't be jealous.  Myra wants me to be with Emma when she leaves… She could have never let me step foot on her property.  Why didn't she?  I would be jealous of anybody who takes my girl or boy for that matter.  I guess it's my feral nature to be protective._   Shal sighed.  She looked at her watch and headed up to the house on the next pass.

…

Myra swam awkwardly with just her arms, her legs still useless to her from that drunk driver.  _Damn that driver.  Damn her grandfather.  Emma is the only thing that matters to me now.  Everything.  Even Shalimar matters.  Damn if those two don't act like 2 tigers circling and never getting to the fight.  I really would feel bad if Emma doesn't have anybody when I gone._  She swam her laps, glad for the few minutes of freedom, however awkward they might be.  The time was coming fast for her though.  She needed to ask Emma to help her through the difficulty her precognition warned her that her death would be.  That is why she planned everything.  The paperwork with the lawyer, her passage to death, and ultimately her funeral.  Meticulous to the letter, her grandfather always told her.  Why did you want to dance in the first place?  He always asked. 

Sarah watched from the side of the pool, ready to help. 

…

Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" clicked on.  Funny, she didn't put that CD into the system.  Myra must have kept it in there.  Emma remembered the dance moves and started to dance again with Myra in her mind.  Her body followed the music, subconsciously, into the routine.  She slumped down in the final pose and held her breath to keep from crying again. 

Shalimar found her there a few minutes later.  "Emma?  Are you ok?"  She hurried over to the younger girl.

Emma blankly looked up at the voice, and then recognized her friend.  Tears still threatening to tumble, she hoarsely cried out, "Oh, Shalimar.  I don't want to lose her again.  I don't want my heart to break again."

Shalimar pulled her up and hugged her tightly.  "Emma, Emma, baby, it'll be ok.  You've got me.  You've got Adam, Brennan and Jesse too.  We're not going to let you go."  Shal rubbed Emma's back and head, as Emma nuzzled up against her neck. 

"Please don't leave me."  Shalimar barely heard it.

"I won't, Emma."

A few minutes later Emma turned her head up and kissed Shal fully on the lips.  She didn't open her eyes, until Shal kissed her back.  Her eyes widened at seeing Shalimar.  She had been thinking about Myra.  She blushed deeply.  "I'm sorry, Shal." 

"For what?  A kiss.  Don't think anything of it.  Come on, Myra's waiting for us."

"Yeah, the hot tub."

…

Myra was waiting in the hot tub, her swimsuit laying pointedly on the deck, where she left it after Sarah helped her over.  She waved at them when the two girls came into her view.  "It's nice and warm today.  Jump in."

Emma and Shal ran over and then noticed the misplaced swimsuit.  They looked around. 

"None of the men will come in here while we're using the area.  Don't be bashful.  This is just me remember."  Myra admonished them.

Emma and Shal look at each other and shucked their clothes off.  They slid into the hot tub beside Myra, Emma taking the closer seat.  "Yeah it is nice."  They both said at the same time.

"Being in the water makes me almost forget that my legs don't work."

"What exactly doesn't work?"

"Everything from about here down."  Myra pointed at her hips. 

"Everything?"  Emma pouted slightly.

"Yes everything.  My mind still works though.  I've got my memories."  Myra said nostalgically.  "Emma?  I want you to help me when it's time."

"How sweetie?"

"By giving me a good memory to hold onto.  I want you and Shalimar to be there in the room."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Why don't you practice a little one right now?"  Myra smiled wickedly.  "Make me come."

Shal giggled at the bold request.  Emma was taken back a little.  She blushed then.  "I don't know if I can."

"Try, please.  Shalimar, help her."

Shalimar guessed at what Myra was asking and put her hand on Emma's knee.  Emma almost jumped out of the tub at the sudden contact.  Shalimar pulled Emma back onto her lap.  "Relax Emma.  Project at Myra what I'm doing to you."  She reached around and rubbed Emma's smaller tits.  Shal arched her back so her larger breasts were rubbing on Emma's back.  Emma gasped, but sent the picture to Myra.  Myra whimpered.  "Yes, yes, that's what I meant."

Shal carefully moved her hands lower, not letting Emma go by pressing her arms against Emma's arms.  She rubbed Emma's stomach, letting her hand barely touch Emma's skin, working her way down to Emma's thighs.  She gently pushed them apart and started rubbing there.  Feeling Emma tighten up in being this close to Shal and still projecting the feelings to Myra, Shal hesitated briefly before dipping two fingers in and out.  She pulled her other hand up to Emma's breasts and made lazy circles there.  Emma was almost bent backwards with thrusting against Shal's ministrations.  Myra was whimpering in anticipation, her eyes tightly shut.  Emma whimpered in unison with Myra, unable to control her emotions too.  Shal nipped her neck and the two girls almost screamed, biting their lips to keep it from coming out.  "ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", they both cried out as Shal brought Emma over the edge.  Emma turned her face up and kissed Shal deeply, her tongue darting in and out.  She then pushed over and gave Myra the same kiss.  The three girls fell back and leaned against the sides of the hot tub for several minutes.

Shal was the first to recover.  She felt the confusion in Emma's mind and then saw the complete and utter happiness in Myra's face, the first since they came here yesterday afternoon.  

TBC


	5. Watching

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 4

Watching

Much of this chapter goes on in Emma's head, so it might be confusing at times….

A/N: Thanks to my betas for helping with this chapter.

A/N: furi15—ask and you shall receive…

A/N: I love music a lot and believe it can help the soul heal, learn and a zillion other things. This chapter will contain a lot of snippets as Emma works through the fog in her head.

…

_How do I, get through one night without you? (_Leann Rimes "How Do I Live")

Emma was numb. Her mind was empty and she was completely drained of all energy. She had given Myra her last wish: no more pain and a hand to hold onto until the end. She didn't even have the energy to cry.

Barely aware of the movements around her and shutting away the grief in the room, she sat still with her eyes closed. The heart monitor that had started squealing when she felt Myra go was finally turned off.

Clara was sobbing quietly in the corner. Another staff member hugged her. There was about 12 of them left, all mutants, both natural and new. At Emma's insistence, they were included in the will as well as keeping their current jobs here. The estate house was being converted into a safe-house for the Mutant Underground.

Dimly aware now of Adam, Jesse and Brennan touching her, Emma sank back into Shalimar's strong arms that reached out to encircle her, keeping her safe. She remembered Myra's last words before she lapsed into the coma: _Emma, you have my blessings to go with Shalimar. She is more to you than you realize. She loves you as much as I do, if not more. Don't shut her out, Emma. Please! Do that for me, love [kisses]. Thanks, Emma…It's time to go now. Bye, bye… _ And then Myra's voice left her head for the last time. Emma held onto Myra's hand until it fell, cold and lifeless on the bed.

Shalimar looked down at Emma, wishing she could take away the grief, but she knew she couldn't. Emma looked up at her with haunted eyes. Such raw grief was visible and Shalimar almost recoiled from them. The three girls had shared more than clothing these past 10 days. She _heard_ Myra's last words to Emma as Emma was broadcasting strongly at the end. _Poor Emma, she wore her self out with this illusion. She wanted to do it though, even though she knew it would be difficult._

When Shalimar could feel no more warmth from Myra's body, she carefully lifted Emma up, not letting anybody else touch her just yet. The group behind her parted to let her carry Emma out of the room. Emma clung to her like a small child after having a nightmare. Shal noticed that Emma had lost a few pounds too over the past week. Well they hadn't eaten much since Myra took to her bed for the last time. The rest of the Mutant X team followed them out, except for Adam. Adam stayed a few minutes longer to sign the paperwork the lawyer produced, certifying the time of Myra's death. The lawyer then handed him a folder containing all the documents that were now Emma's inheritance. It also signified the new Mutant future.

…

_So I walk up on high And I step to the edge To see my world below _(Collective Soul's The World I Know)

Myra's funeral was held 2 days later on the hillside overlooking the house. A very quiet and private ceremony attended only by Myra's staff and Mutant X.

Emma still had not eaten anything or drunk anything since they carried her out. Adam set up a cot in her room and they all took turns staying with her, making sure to remain within reach of her bed.

_How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? _(Leann Rimes "How Do I Live")

She laid quietly in the bed. Too quiet for Emma. Her mental shields were shut down tight. She kept her headphones on and woke only long enough to change the CD or to hit the replay button when it stopped.

They left her to work through her grief.

_Please tell me baby, How do I go on? If you ever leave, Baby you would take everything, I need with you, Baby don't you know that you're everything, Good in my life? And tell me now, …How do I ever, ever survive? _(L.R.)

…

_All by Myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_ (Celine Dion's "All by Myself" remake)

Shalimar woke up with a start. _Shal?_ She heard Emma's mental cry. Shalimar bounded out of her bed to go look for Emma.

She wasn't in her room and Jesse groaned at the intrusion when Shalimar turned the light on briefly. "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know. She was there a few minutes ago." He mumbled and went back to sleep.

Shal ran thru the halls. She finally found Emma with the door of the refrigerator in her hand and looking very confused.

"Where is the egg salad? There's always a bowl of egg salad." Emma asked forlornly.

"Emma, sh! I'll have to boil some eggs for you."

Damn, I forgot. 

She gently pushed Emma to a chair and busied herself with putting water and eggs in a pot on the stove.

"You want something to drink, Em, while they boil?"

"Yeah. Malibu for me and Black Current for Myra. She'll be along shortly." Then Emma laid her head now on the counter and cried; the first tears in many days.

Shalimar sprang around the counter to hold Emma, "It's ok, Emma, honey. I'm here. Shal's here for you," she crooned.

Brennan came into the kitchen just then. "Hey guys," he said quietly noting Emma's distress.

"Brennan, can pour Emma a glass of Malibu and pineapple juice? And keep an eye on those eggs. Emma wanted some egg salad and I forgot to make some."

Brennan grimaced at the thought of egg salad at 2 am, but he did as Shal asked. He fixed 2 strong screwdrivers for himself and Shalimar.

Emma promptly drained her drink in one swallow and pushed the glass over, silently asking for another one. He poured her one. She drank that one a little slower. He put the four bottles on the side of the counter, where they were all sitting now. She mixed the third one, adding vodka and just a sprinkle of pineapple juice on the top.

"Easy, girl. You haven't had much to eat in days, much less putting that much alcohol in your empty stomach," Brennan said.

"It's helping me to feel." Emma quietly said.

She leaned into Shalimar and sighed. "When is it going to get better? The first time I thought she was dead, I ran away because there was nobody to turn to. I did some things I almost regret now…"

"Losing a close friend is always hard, Emma. But you've got all of us here. Nobody wants to see you run away." Brennan answered her.

Shalimar wondered what Emma did that she regretted. She finished her drink and asked Emma to fix her another one.

"Like mine, or a screwdriver?"

"Like yours." _So I can taste your lips without Brennan knowing it…_

_Naughty, naughty, Shalimar._

Shalimar smiled. Their Emma was coming back to them.

The water boiled over with a nasty hiss. Brennan jumped up guiltily for not paying attention to them. He turned the flame down and set the timer for 10 minutes.

Adam plodded into the kitchen just them. "Hey, Emma. Good to see you up. Brennan, are you trying to burn my kitchen again?"

"No. Emma wanted some egg salad, so Shal and I were boiling some eggs."

"Myra made it for me all the time," Emma squirmed under the scrutiny, starting to slur her words. She poured herself a 4th drink. Adam raised an eyebrow at Shal and Shal mouthed, "Don't ask. I won't let her drink too much."

Adam fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down with them. "Where's Jesse?"

"Sound asleep on the cot." Shalimar answered him.

The timer buzzed. "Egg salad coming up. What do you put in yours, Emma?" Brennan got up and ran some cold water over the eggs.

"Mayo, a shot of worchestershire, celery salt and parsley. No mustard!" Emma wrinkled her nose at the thought of mustard.

Shalimar laughed lightly. Brennan put the bowl of eggs in front the girls for them to peel, while he readied the other ingredients. Shalimar ate one of the eggs herself while she peeled a second one. Emma batted her for that.

"Emma, there's plenty of eggs here, that one wouldn't be missed, " she pouted.

They mixed the salad and Emma made herself a sandwich. She ate it hungrily. Unaware of herself she broadcasted the good feelings of the taste and texture of the egg salad. Brennan gagged loudly.

Emma opened her eyes in mid bite. "What?"

"You and those eggs. I never liked egg salad too much." Brennan waved a hand at the bowl. "I'm off to bed."

"I'll be off to bed too." Adam put his cup in the dishwasher.

Shalimar nodded, keeping her eye on Emma who was so happy right now. "I'll be along later."

They nodded at Emma, who was pouring herself another drink, and missed the glass. "Oopsy" Emma giggled.

"Oopsy indeed." Shal got up to grab a washrag to clean up the counter.

Emma reached up to brush Shal's hair out of her eyes. "There's two of you."

"I think you've had enough alcohol for now."

"Not quite. I can still stand." Emma stood up and fell promptly. Shal giggled under her breath. "Maybe."

Emma looked up at Shal. "Take me to bed, Shal, please." She begged with eyes and body language.

"Let me clean up here a little," Shal blushed at Emma's begging, busying her self with putting the uneaten egg salad and ingredients away.

She went over and picked up Emma off the floor. Emma jumped into her arms, wrapped her legs around Shal's hips and kissed her fully on the lips. _Your room. Don't want to wake up Jesse…_Shalimar felt her stomach get wet where the babydoll pajamas didn't cover Emma's bottom too well. Emma cuddled up against Shalimar's neck and closed her eyes.

Shalimar grinned. "Ok, baby. My room it is," wondering if Emma was going to stay awake that long.

She quickly moved down the hallway to her room and locked the door behind them. Laying Emma down on the bed, she was quickly rewarded with some light snores. She rolled Emma over to a more comfortable position and slipped the cover over them, and held Emma tightly. In her sleep, Emma nuzzled up against her tightly. Shalimar soon joined her in sleep.

…

_"I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me." (Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply)_

Emma woke up confused at her surroundings. She had a small throbbing headache. She felt breathing on her neck and turned to see who was behind her. Shalimar!

Then she remembered earlier in the kitchen with the eggsalad and the 5 stiff drinks she drank in a short period of time. At least she didn't dream of Myra for a couple of hours.

_Was that so bad? _ She wondered.

Shalimar opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Sleep good?" she asked.

"I think so. At least it wasn't nightmares."

"That's good to hear. So do you want to finish what you started last night before you fell asleep on me?" Shalimar teased her by running a hand down Emma's side.

"What did I start?" She played the innocent look.

"Don't go playing innocent on me, girl." Shal pulled Emma down on top and kissed her. She trapped Emma's legs with her, refusing to let her go. Emma sighed and kissed her back.

…

Later that day, Emma snuck back to her room for a shower and nap. At least that is what she told Shalimar…

She put in the recent Leann Rimes CD and clicked the repeat button on the one track, "How do I Live".

Emma hummed along with the song.

_Without you, There'd be no sun in my sky_

She had stolen some of the painkillers from Myra's stash and put them in her backpack while they were at the estate house. She found them again and put the bottle on the desk. She laid out a scapel, that Adam didn't realize that she had swiped from the med-lab earlier. She had also grabbed a drink from the kitchen, another Malibu concoction.

_There would be no love in my life_

She was only intent on stopping the pain of her broken heart. Even Shalimar couldn't help her with that. This morning proved that.

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

There were 10 painkillers. She downed all of them with her mixed drink.

_Please tell me baby, How do I go on?_

Then she picked up the scapel. _Myra, I want to be with you_. She traced her wrist lightly with the scapel, not breaking the skin.

Maybe if I wouldn't have gone on a binge, that first six weeks, I would have my daughter with me.

She wrote a letter to Shalimar.

_Shalimar, I can't handle a 2nd broken heart. I went off the deep end when I thought she had died. I roamed the streets, drinking, shooting up, sleeping with whoever offered me enough money for the next bottle, the next fix. I got pregnant as a result. I have a daughter out there who doesn't know me. They took her away from me. I thought I was over that. I blocked her out of my mind. I don't know where she is. I couldn't take care of her. Loosing Myra twice and my baby girl and I'm going out of my mind right now. I wish I could find my baby girl. I imagine she's better off where she is now. I don't know if I did any damage to her as far along as I was when I finally realized that I was pregnant. I'm sorry, Shalimar. It's better this way…Thanks for being you…Emma_

Emma then took the scapel and dug it into her wrist making the blood drip. She was feeling really woozy from the alcohol and the painkillers now. She sunk into the blackness not caring for anything…

…

"Emma, do you want some supper?" Shalimar knocked at the door. "Emma?"

She opened the door and took a quick glance around the room. Emma was slumped on the floor near the desk. "Emma!" Shalimar screamed. There was no response.

Brennan, Jesse and Adam called her on the com-links. "What's wrong, Shalimar?"

She ran across to check Emma. Emma's eyes were glazed over and flickering madly. She smelt the blood before she saw it. "Oh, god, Emma. Why?"

"Shalimar?" Jesse reached Emma's room first.

Shalimar licked Emma's hand trying to see how much was damaged, which started it bleeding again slowly. "Jesse get a towel from the bathroom. Emma's cut herself up good. She also had a strong drink." Shalimar wrinkled her nose at the cup. Jesse grabbed a towel and ran back. She then noticed the bottle. She activated her com-link, "Adam, Emma's taken something and cut herself up. We'll be there shortly." She put the bottle in her pocket.

Emma, I thought you were better. _Why? Why?_ Shalimar noticed the letter then. She stuffed it into her pocket as Jesse wrapped the towel around Emma's arm. Not trusting herself, Shalimar picked up Emma and ran all the way to the med-lab, Jesse on her heels.

Brennan and Adam met her and she stowed Emma on the chair. She handed the bottle to Adam, who swore loudly.

Adam quickly assessed the damage to Emma's hand, then set up the field for the scanner.

They all held their breath as they watched the scans come back.

"Her toxicology screen shows huge amounts of painkillers. Her blood alcohol level is .017." Adam quietly said.

"Why?" All of them asked at once.

Shalimar pulled out the letter and handed it to Adam.

"I think this explains part of it."

TBC


	6. A Time to Heal, A Time to Hope

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 5

A Time to Heal, A Time to Hope

…

…

"Let's get her stable first, before we deal with that letter," Adam said to his shocked team. He cleaned up Emma's arm. "Shal, get me the suture tray in the 3rd drawer."

Shal opened the drawer and quickly handed him the tray. _Emma, don't die_, she thought over and over. She kept telling herself to breathe in, breathe out. It had been a difficult time at Myra's, but she should've realized how much it hurt for Emma. But then, Emma did a good job of hiding from them, even while being in the same room sometimes.

Adam exhaled loudly. "Well, she missed the artery." He packed the wound and stitched it up quickly.

After looking again at the monitors, he continued, "We'll have to wait the rest of this out. There's nothing in her stomach to pump out. I don't want to risk her heart by giving her any stimulants or adrenaline." He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the three before him and perched on a stool.

"Ok, Shal. Read her letter."

Shalimar read Emma's letter aloud: _Shalimar, I can't handle a 2nd broken heart. I went off the deep end when I thought she had died. I roamed the streets, drinking, shooting up, and sleeping with whoever offered me enough money for the next bottle, the next fix. I got pregnant as a result. I have a daughter out there who doesn't know me. They took her away from me. I thought I was over that. I blocked her out of my mind. I don't know where she is. I couldn't take care of her. Loosing Myra twice and my baby girl and I'm going out of my mind right now. I wish I could find my baby girl. I imagine she's better off where she is now. I don't know if I did any damage to her, as far along as I was when I finally realized that I was pregnant. I'm sorry, Shalimar. It's better this way…Thanks for being you…Emma_

Each one of the team reacted strongly, disbelieving what they heard.

"No!

"Emma's a mother?"

"No way."

"Poor thing."

Adam cleared his throat and said, "I knew she had had a child from her scans, but I was waiting her to bring the subject up."

"Now what do we do?" Brennan asked.

"We have to wait until she wakes up and talks about it," Adam said quietly.

"I'll stay with her," Shalimar volunteered.

The rest of the team left reluctantly, telling Shalimar to call them if anything happened to Emma.

Shalimar paced around the med-lab for awhile. She was full of questions, questions that only Emma could answer. Only Emma was not in any condition to answer them, just yet.

"Emma, please wake up. Come back to us," Shal pleaded. She sat on the chair beside the medi-bed, wishing Emma awake, to talk to her. She laid her head down beside Emma's and held onto her uninjured arm.

A few minutes later, Shal fell into a restless slumber.

…

Adam checked on them periodically. Shal shifted every time Emma did, but still Emma slept on.

…

Hours later

Emma opened her eyes and closed them quickly against the glare from the overhead lights. Her head was hurting badly. She squinted around and recognized the medi-lab. _Damn, I hurt._ She groaned and shifted her weight. Her throat was dry and parched. She could feel where her wrist was bandaged and wiggled it experimentally. _Ow!!!!! I did a good one there._

Shal heard and felt Emma shifting around again. "Emma?" she whispered.

Emma swallowed, trying to get enough saliva to talk, but was unsuccessful. She groaned again.

"Emma?" Shal asked again.

She nodded and opened up her eyes. She moved her undamaged arm out of Shal's grasp and shaded her eyes. Shal left her side briefly to dim the lights and to call Adam on the com-link. "Adam, Emma's awake."

"I'll be right there." Adam hurried up to the medi-lab.

Emma tried to sit up. Shalimar hovered around her in case she fell. Emma groaned and pantomimed pointed at her throat. Adam handed her a small glass of water when he came in just then.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She hoarsely answered.

"Are you hungry yet?"

Emma nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet.

Adam activated his com-link. "Jesse, could you make some of that soup and bring it to the lab."

"What? Emma awake yet?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, she is."

Shalimar kept trying to catch Emma's eyes and Emma kept avoiding her. She didn't want to look at Shalimar, just yet. Shalimar decided another tactic was in order, and crawled up behind her and just held on. Adam took the silence in stride and ran the scanner over Emma carefully.

When Adam was done, he cleared his throat loudly. "Ok. Emma we know why you did it, but why? We need to talk this over. We're all family here. What each one does affects the others in many ways."

Emma shook her head, drew her knees up and hid her face against them.

Jesse came in then with the soup. He had many questions in his eyes and looked at Adam expectantly. Adam shook his head. Jesse looked crestfallen.

Brennan came into the lab a few minutes later, while Emma quietly ate the soup. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She _felt_ the love and concern from all of the team. Finishing the soup, she just sat there holding the cup and rubbed her thumb over the handle several times, not wanting to talk.

Adam cleared his throat again. Emma looked up at him, eyes wildly moving around the room, ready to jump into the corner if she had to. Adam felt the wave of fear coming from Emma.

"Is there some place here that you would be more comfortable talking about this? You can't expect us to ignore what just happened or what has happened," Adam quietly asked.

Emma looked around at them, assessing their actions. Nope, they weren't going to back down before they had answers. "The Tranquility Pool," she finally answered.

"Ok, Jesse and Brennan, go get sodas and glasses and meet us there." They left the room.

Emma stood up and almost fell if Shal hadn't of grabbed her elbow when she wobbled. She flashed a little smile at Shalimar. Adam walked over to her other side.

"We'll take it at your pace." Emma and Shalimar nodded.

They walked slowly down the hallway. Jesse and Brennen had placed extra cushions around the pool. Emma headed straight for her meditation spot. She drank some soda while she carefully arranged her thoughts, rubbing her eyes in some frustration. She then trailed her hand in the water, while holding onto Shalimar's proffered hand tightly.

"After the accident, I stayed alone in my apartment until I got evicted. I roamed the streets." Emma swallowed hard. "It started innocently enough. I used drugs, pills, and alcohol to become numb so I wouldn't feel all the pain that the accident left inside me. I worked the streets and whatever bars would let me in, so I could get the next fix, the next numbness, or the next bottle. I was lucky that I didn't get sick."

She sipped some more soda. " I had miscarried the first baby before I even realized that I was pregnant. The second time I got pregnant, I figured it out when I was about four months along. One of my regulars had heard about the Keller home and took me there. By the time my mind cleared up, I had signed the paperwork to give the baby up for adoption. I knew I was carrying a girl though." Emma's voice trailed off, while she thought about that year, _I wonder how she is doing, my baby girl._

The team kept silent, seeing her struggle to tell them about those extremely dark days of her past. Emma was silent now, exhausted by keeping her emotions in check.

Shalimar squeezed her hand. The questions from the group started.

"When did you have her?"

"May 4th, 1999. They had me knocked out to keep the transition smoother. I never got to see her."

"I left the Keller home about a week later, after I finished up my GED classes. They found the job at JCPenney's for me. The rest you know."

Emma finally looked up at Shalimar's face and promptly burst into heavy sobbing. Shal held out her arms and Emma fell into them, seeking reassurance. Jesse and Brennan went around and hugged her from the sides. Adam looked down with concern at his youngest team member. He had no idea the depth she had fallen to before joining the team. No wonder she tried to suicide earlier today. The team let her cry herself out, knowing it was a step to healing.

…

Adam soon left to go look up something. He admonished all of them that Emma should not drink any alcohol or take any painkillers until he said she could have them. Emma didn't argue back.

Brennan headed off to bed. Shal and Jesse pulled Emma along into the kitchen to eat some more. She meekly followed, deep in thought. She knew Shal and Jesse wouldn't let her drink anymore, not that she wanted to just now. Not with the ache she was fighting, in her head and heart. Taking those pills and drinking all the alcohol was not the best idea in the world that she ever had, but it made sense at the time.

They sat in silence around the table for a while.

Jesse soon stretched and headed off to bed.

Emma was content to sit there, yawning, until Shalimar got up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on sleepyhead! Let's go to bed."

Emma allowed Shal to pull her down the hallway. She started to turn at her door, until Shal put a hand in front of her. She looked up at Shalimar, confused. "Come with me, Emma. We haven't had a chance to go and clean up the desk yet…" Emma looked at her feet, embarrassed. Shal pulled her chin up. "Don't be embarrassed, girl. Just don't bottle up on us the next time things seem to be going out of control." Shalimar traced her fingers lightly along Emma's face and ended by tapping Emma's nose.

Emma smiled lightly. "Ok, Shal. Your bed it is. Just let me get a change of clothes and a nightie, though."

Shal pushed Emma's door open and leaned against the frame, trying to ignore the blood smell. Emma quickly grabbed her nightie and a change of clothes from the dresser. She wound her fingers into Shalimar's and they headed off to Shal's room.

…

Adam was still up. He had been going through all of Emma's new paperwork. He had remembered seeing the name of the Keller House when he looked through them earlier. He sat back while he checked that folder out carefully. There were two trust-funds started about 4 years ago for two Hunter girls. Adam remembered Shal saying that Myra had no relatives yet, so this was a surprise. He turned to the computer and keyed up the accounts. They were for a Chestina Miranda and a Jorianne Violette Hunter, both born May 4th, 1999. He then keyed up the Vital records on the two girls. He waited for the response.

While he waited, he studied more of Emma's inheritance.

The computer beeped that he had email. He opened up the email from the Vital Registry and scanned down the two documents. The mother was Emma De Lauro on both girls! So, their Emma wasn't lying about the baby. Twins in fact! He made copies of the birth certificates to add to Emma's file.

He noticed then a picture that fell out of the file. He picked it up and turned it over: "To Aunt Mariya from Chessy and Jori aged 1 year". He turned the picture back over. He could see Emma's eyes in the two girls.

Sighing, he turned off the light, knowing tomorrow was going to be emotional when he broke the news.

…

The next day

Emma woke up feeling sad all over again. _When will the pain stop? _She felt Shalimar hugging her in her sleep and felt more at ease with herself and all that was going on. She poked Shalimar awake.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Mmph". Shal grunted.

"Last one in the shower is a rotten egg!" Emma challenged Shalimar as she left the bed.

Shalimar giggled and soon joined Emma in the shower. They had a good time, soaping each other and giggling all the while…

…

Jesse had been up for awhile and was already deep into the computer. Adam left a message for him to find the whereabouts of two young girls. Not realizing that he might be looking at Emma's daughters, he didn't say anything to Emma and Shal as they traipsed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and bowl of cereal. Shalimar lazily ate a banana in a suggestive manner. Emma gave her looks over the edge of the coffee cup. Shalimar giggled when she realized what she was doing with the banana. "I'll get you later for that."

Jesse called Adam when he found the address. Adam then called Myra's lawyer and explained the situation to him. The lawyer was familiar with the young girls. When asked if they were adopted, the lawyer told him, "No, the adoption didn't go through. Miss Hunt-Heinz had guardianship of them. Legally, they are still the mother's."

"Can you contact the foster parents and have them meet us at the Estate house before lunch? I'll bring Emma over to meet them."

The lawyer agreed to set up the meeting.

Adam then called the Estate house and told them to expect the two girls. He wanted everything in place before he subjected Emma to any more excitement, or before he gave her any false hopes. He scanned the picture from the file and made a copy.

When he walked through the halls, he saw that Emma was meditating and Shalimar was up in the dojo. He went up and showed the picture to Shalimar. Her eyes widened. "Those are some cute babies, Adam. Whose are they?"

"Emma's" he mouthed.

Shalimar squealed and then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Are you sure? Have you shown her this yet?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, I haven't. I don't want to give her any false hopes just yet."

Emma heard Shalimar's squeal and wondered what they were talking about, but she couldn't hear anything from where she was sitting.

She didn't have long to wonder though.

Just before lunch, Adam called them all together. "Pack your bags for a few days. We're going to the Estate house for a change of scenery and to finish some of the modifications there."

They drove over there in expectant silence. Shalimar kept shooting looks at Adam that Emma couldn't miss. Clara met them at the door, smiling broadly. She told them that lunch would be served in the dining room. Then to Adam, "Your guests are in the parlor."

Guests? Wonder who they are. Emma thought to herself, thinking that Adam was being real secretive this morning.

Clara led them to the parlor. A young couple was sitting in there watching over two young girls, one brunette, one red head. They stopped short when the group entered the room.

Adam nodded at the couple and then turned to Emma. "Emma?"

She looked at Adam who was sending all these happy and proud emotions out. He introduced them around. "This is Bob and Carol and their foster daughters."

He paused dramatically for it to register correctly to Emma. "Chestina Miranda and Jorianne Violette Hunter."

Emma did not register the implications of the names. Shalimar started dragging her into the room and over to where the two girls stood. Jesse and Brennan realized who they were at about the same time.

"Myra was their guardian." Adam tried again.

Shalimar saw the girls still had Emma's eyes. She smiled broadly at them, and they smiled back.

"Emma, you lucky girl!" Jesse said, smiling too.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Emma was getting questions in her head that she couldn't pinpoint the source of, just not yet. _Is that her? Is that Mama? She looks different than Aunt Myra's picture._

Adam beckoned to the girls. "Chessy, Jori, how old are you?"

"Four." They responded in unison.

"When are your birthdays?"

"May 4th."

Emma still didn't comprehend what was going on.

"Come on, Emma, don't' you recognize them." Shal tried to help.

Adam took a hold of Emma's shoulders and walked her over to the girls. "Emma, meet your two daughters."

Emma looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't have two daughters."

"According to their birth certificates you did." He pulled out the copies he had made earlier and showed her.

Emma sat down hard, "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't kid you after all that has gone on lately."

Bob and Carol encouraged the girls to go over. "That's your birth mom. Remember what we told you about her. Aunt Myra told you too."

Emma felt the two girls questioning her in her head, the same ones who were asking questions a few minutes earlier, and started crying. They ran over and gave Emma a big hug. She let go long enough to look at each one closely in the eyes. _Mama, you came back. Why'd you leave us? We love you, we've always had._

Emma just held them harder. _I had to leave. My mind wasn't working right when you two were born._ She remembered briefly a comment that was made before she left the Keller Home. _It isn't often that we have twins born here._

"Where's Aunt Myra?" They could not comprehend that Aunt Myra was gone.

Emma felt Shalimar's questioning hand on her back. "Chessy, Jori." She liked the names. She and Myra had talked about baby names at one point. "Meet your Aunt Shalimar." She shyly looked up at her teammate and lover. She asked with her eyes to Jesse and Brennan for permission. "This is Uncle Jesse and Uncle Brennan." She looked over at Adam, "And this is Granpa Adam." Adam nodded approval. The rest of the team came over to meet the two girls.

"Mama?" Chessy asked.

"What sweetie?"

"I was told to give you this message whenever I met you."

"What's that?"

"Katya apologizes for leaving you like she did. She'll be back later."

"Who's Katya?"

"Our big sister, only she'll be our little sister later on." Chessy explained.

"She said you wouldn't remember her exactly, but it wasn't the right time for her to be here." Jori added.

Clara rescued the uneasiness by announcing that lunch was ready.

Chessy and Jori held Emma's hands all the way to lunch. They didn't want to loose their Mama again, not so soon after just meeting her.

…

TBC


	7. Marking Her Territory

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 6

**Marking Her Territory**

A/N: A brief explanation of the difference in the twin's hair color. Hair is not always the same shade. The two girls' hair were just different shades of the same color, one is quite a bit darker than the other one.

A/N: glad you are all liking the story. But let me continue…

…

Emma did not know the first thing about being a mother to two four year olds. Well, she had the mother-hen routine down pat from being around the members of Mutant X, but two four years olds were a different story completely.

They continued to stay at the Estate house, updating the computer security systems and allowing Emma time to decide what she wanted to do about the whole situation. Even the staff enjoyed the two young girls, in a house that had been long empty of happiness since Myra's accident.

Bob and Carol left after two days after giving Emma and Adam the girls' medical records and some pointers and to give Emma an adjustment period without them hovering around in the background.

Emma found some journals of Myra's in the old bedroom and read some of the early entries. Myra always expected Emma to return to her daughters. She insisted that the girls not get "too close" to Bob and Carol; they were to be called Aunt Carol and Uncle Bob. Emma felt out of place reading that part, so she chose not to read anymore.

…

Chessy and Jori had already completed a year at Miss Patsy's School of Dance and wanted to share what they had learned with their Mama. A short recital was planned later for after lunch. Emma smiled to herself remembering her first few years at the studio.

"Mama?" Jori asked.

"Don't cry." Chessy added.

"We're ready." They chorused.

Emma startled, not realizing that it was after lunch already and everybody was gathering in the studio. She smiled down at her daughters. _Her daughters_, she thought, proud to be brought together with them again.

She followed them into the studio and took her seat with the others. Chessy and Jori ran over behind the screen. Shalimar started the music at their cue: Handel's Water Music. They came out dressed like mermaids and did a lot of spins. Emma sighed. Shalimar tapped her knee in appreciation of the efforts the two girls were in dancing for their Mama.

After they were done dancing, they both ran over to Emma expectantly. "Mama, it's your turn now."

Emma protested some, but allowed them to pull her behind the screen. She had not expected this. Chessy told her, "You're going to dance the last dance and Jori and I will be dancing the mirror parts."

_Oh, no. They wanted her to dance her's and Myra's last dance._ She took a deep breath.

_Mama, you can do it. Do it in memory of Aunt Myra for us. You need to open up about it. _Chessy chided her in her head. They were both strong telepaths. Emma didn't know if they were stronger because of her genes, or that was how their mutancy was progressing. _We know the dance and will help you get thru it. Aunt Myra showed us the movie and we memorized it…_ Jori chimed in behind her sister.

"Ok!" Emma knew she couldn't resist her daughters and that scared her some. She changed into the outfit that Chessy held out for her.

Jori signaled for Shalimar to put the next track on. The three came out and stood with their backs together. Chessy and Jori were leading this dance and gave Emma all the mental cues.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.

Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in you eyes.

Turn around Bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart,

Turn around Bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Emma danced the way her daughters wanted her to dance it, with no thought of sadness. She suspected that Chessy was behind the telempathy that was leading her around and around. _Adam is just itching to see what mutancy powers they really have_, she thought as she looked at Adam watching the dance ensue. Shalimar was beaming like a Cheshire Cat and the boys were really surprised. This dance was better than what she did with Myra.

The three landed in a heap, giggling almost hysterically, as the song ended. The rest of the group were on their feet hooting, whistling and showing big appreciation for the dance they had just watched. Emma smiled and tickled her daughters until they stood up and curtseyed.

…

Later that evening, after Shalimar and Emma had put the twins to be, the two sat down for a talk. Emma was troubled by the twins talking about Katya. "How could they have talked to Katya? I miscarried her!"

"I don't know either, Emma." Shalimar pulled her closer in a hug. "Maybe Adam can figure it out later when we go back to Sanctuary." She unbottomed Emma's shirt to the waist, admiring the small, milky breast. She playfully nipped one. Emma moaned. Shalimar got up briefly to make sure the door was locked, before she returned her attentions to the female body before her.

Emma giggled and pulled away. "Catch me!" She rolled over to the other side of the bed and dropped to the floor. Shalimar lunged over the bed to try and catch her. Emma rolled under the bed to the other side. She was enjoying teasing Shalimar tonight. Shalimar's eyes flashed briefly and then she pounced unexpectantly on Emma when Emma stood up. "Ah ha!" She liked it when Emma played back this way. She missed it over the past few days.

Being reunited with her daughters had put a lot of happiness back into Emma's eyes. Shalimar closed her eyes willing the memory of the haunted ones that had looked up at her a few weeks ago to go away. She didn't like seeing it in Emma's eyes. Once in a while the hauntedness was back briefly and Emma would always blink rapidly a few times. Nobody noticed this except for Shalimar. Nobody now until Chessy and Jori, that is. The twins were so atuned to Emma's emotions, that they would instantly be by Emma's side giving her a hug, even before Shalimar could react. Shalimar was slightly jealous of that and was hurt sometimes by Emma giving all the attention to the twins.

Emma decided that Shalimar was brooding long enough tonight. She had Shalimar's shirt off a the few seconds before Shalimar reacted. She playfully nipped Shalimar's breasts in the same manner that Shal had done to her a few minutes before. Shal looked down and fell back on the bed with Emma attached.

They soon fell asleep, exhausted.

…

Sarah and Clara loved the house being occupied. They competed among themselves to cook a better meal each time than the last one. They didn't want this to end, but they knew deep down that it might.

…

Only one event was almost a complete disaster. The third day had dawned with a lot of rain and thunder. Adam told them there was no use in trying to work on the computer systems today, so Brennan and Jesse took off for town to pick up some DVD's and snacks for a movie fest for the whole gang.

The first one was the Lion King. Emma was laying on the cushions with the two girls using her stomach as a pillow.

The words of the one song came on, and Emma started crying quietly.

"From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to be seen than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten

Some say live and let live

But all are agreed as they join the stampede

You should never take more than you give" (Elton John's Circle of Life)

_This was one of the songs Myra requested for her last day._ Emma tried to get up from under the twins to run from the room, but the twins were not having any of it. They hugged her tightly which made Emma cry louder. Shalimar moved in behind Emma and pulled her up into a sitting position when Emma started choking. The emotional outpouring from Emma scared the twins because it was so strong and they had never experienced that before.

Brennan paused the DVD, aghast at his and Jesse's faux paux in picking out that particular movie. Emma finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry, girls." She told the twins. "I loved your Aunt Myra so much. Aunt Shalimar or somebody can tell you sometime about that."

She looked up at Brennan. "I'm under control now. That song just caught me off guard."

Brennan asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please play it."

The group settled down. Emma remained leaning against Shalimar, grateful for the contact, and also so happy for her twins at her side.

Adam watched how the twins settled Emma down and sighed quietly.

…

All too soon, all the modifications and upgrades were done. And their eventual return to Sanctuary. Shalimar caught up with Adam that afternoon.

"Adam, we need to have a talk."

"What is it, Shalimar?"

"The twins. And Emma."

"Oh, that. I guess it is up to Emma."

"Adam, I think all of us have a say in it too. We need to weight out the pros and cons of everything. I mean, what happens when we have to go out on an extended mission. Two four years are not exactly easy to work with. What if Emma gets injured?"

Brennan and Jesse walked in. "What if what?"

"Shalimar was just bringing up some concerns that she has where Emma and the twins are concerned and the team. I agree that we need to discuss this out. Because how we proceed from here affects all us, not just Emma and the twins."

Jesse volunteered to go get Emma. She was watching the twins swim with Sarah and Clara. "Emma, Adam wants to talk to us. Sarah, can you watch the twins for awhile?"

"Sure, no problem. They're easy to watch."

Emma reluctantly walked away from the pool with Jesse.

"So what's up, Jess?" She asked.

"That's why Adam is having the meeting."

Emma looked at Jesse. "Oh. That's what I was afraid of."

They walked into the computer room, where the rest of the team was waiting. Adam waited until Emma and Jesse sat down before proceeding.

"Emma, the team wants to know what you want to do about the twins."

"And Mutant X." Brennan added.

Emma breathed deeply. Somehow this was going to be as difficult as when she sat by the Tranquility Pool and told them about her past. "I'm not sure. I knew this would come up sometime or another. I want them with me, but I don't want them to live in danger like we have. I don't want to leave Mutant X either."

"Ok, let's handle this one problem at a time. Emma, you want the twins to live with us at Sanctuary?"

"Yes." She held her breath, know what was coming next.

"Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar. You live there too. Do you want the twins to live there too?"

"Yes, of course. All of us want them there."

"But?"

Brennan started the list, "Food, schooling."

Jesse added, "Training, Missions."

Shalimar ended with, "Sleeping arrangements." Emma looked at her hard. Shalimar had no emotions on her face, so Emma couldn't figure out what was behind Shal's comment.

Adam studied them all, "Sleeping arrangements, we just need to renovate some of the bigger rooms further into the cave. Food. I think Bob and Carol left us with a list of the twins' likes and dislikes, so we just have to add those to the normal grocery list. Schooling? From what I've observed with out specifically testing them, I would say that they are already at a second grade level. I think we could home school them easily with our resources. Training? That's a difficult one to determine from here. Their powers are raw right now, but I think we can refine them better at Sanctuary. I actually would prefer them at Sanctuary. I'm surprised that Genomax has not picked up on them already. Missions? I think eventually we can include them. Sarah and Clara have already volunteered "babysitting" services for any time. The whole staff in fact enjoys them here."

Adam sighed. "Emma, just by being your daughters, they are in danger. But hiding them away will probably be worse than keeping them with us. I'm a firm believer that a Mother needs to be at her children's side. But the final decision is up to you and the twins. They are old enough to have a voice in all this too."

Brennan said in the silence that follows, "Emma, we've seen you go from extreme sadness to radiating joy and happiness ever since the first day we came back here to meet your daughters. I will not stand in your way of your daughters, except if I need to protect them." He played with a tesla coil briefly to emphasize his words.

Jesse added, "They have already figured out some of my firewalls. I'd rather be teaching them to work with us than have them out there where Genomax or someone worse can get ahold of them."

"And they have more mutant powers than we first believed." Adam supplemented his earlier comments.

Shalimar kept uncharacteristically quiet. Emma looked up at her, searching for approval or disapproval of the plans. Shalimar was twisting her hair around distracted. "Shal? What do you say?"

Shalimar snapped out, "Don't ask me that, Emma." And she ran out of the room.

Emma followed after her, bewildered at Shalimar's reaction.

The rest of the team looked at each other in concern.

Emma found Shalimar laying face down on the bed that they had been sharing here. "Shal?" Emma closed and locked the door behind her. She had the feeling that it was going to be a long conversation and didn't want anybody interrupting them. She sat down beside Shal and rubbed her back. Shalimar didn't acknowledge her presence yet.

"This is about us, right?" Emma guessed.

Shalimar turned over and faced Emma, with tears in her eyes. She struggled with her words, "Yes. Is it the two of us? Or is it Shal and you three?"

Emma almost started crying right then and there. "Shalimar! I don't want to lose you too. The twins have half my heart, of course, but my other half is you. You are the only one who really kept me here. I see you by my side, sharing my dreams and tears and my children, as well as your children in the future, for a very long time. I can't raise Jorianne and Chestina by myself. I won't. If you won't be by my side for them, I don't have any reason to stay with Mutant X!"

Emma's words hung in the air between them. Shalimar just stared at Emma.

"Shal, you've been there for me. I want to be there for you. The twins are just one part of my life. The missing part of my life that you've filled is just as important to me. Then Mutant X and Adam. I'll always have a small piece reserved for Myra; I won't deny that. But you are the biggest part of my life, equal to the twins." Emma was starting to cry. "Shal?"

Shalimar looked at Emma hard. "Emma, do you know what you are asking of me?"

Emma wiped her eyes quickly. "Yes, Shalimar Fox. I know what I am asking from you."

"You understand that I am a feral. Emma de Lauro."

"Yes."

"That sometimes I am very unpredictable."

"Yes, my she-cat vixen friend." Emma pulled her shirt off, not taking her eyes off of Shalimar.

"That sometimes I am not always satisfied by one person."

"I don't mind sharing you, as long as you are there." Emma continued undressing herself, still not removing her eyes from Shalimar, waiting and judging her friend's reactions.

Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow showing the cat-like slits. "I don't always play fair." She continued warning Emma, not quite sure if she was ready for where this was all going.

Emma continued, "I don't care, Shalimar. I love you." Emma reached over to pull Shal into her arms.

Shalimar tried one last tactic. "Will you be jealous if the twins call me 'Mommy' instead of Aunt Shalimar?"

Emma just smiled and leaned in to catch Shalimar's lips in a kiss to silence her protests. 

Shalimar pulled back. "I mark my territory sometimes."

"Mark me all you want, Shalimar Fox. I don't care. I might mark you back." Emma pleaded.

Shalimar pounced on Emma and pinned her to the bed. She started kissing Emma on her chin and neck, letting her feral side take over. She leaned up, checking Emma's eyes for any protests, and seeing none, she dropped her head down on the side of Emma's throat and sucked hard. She broke the skin easily and licked it clean. She continued kissing down Emma's body, teasing the nipples until Emma whimpered and cried out her name. Then she moved down to Emma's thighs. Emma spread her legs wide and whimpered more. Shalimar slowly teased with her tongue.

Then she jumped up and stripped her clothes off in one fluid movement. Emma moved and pinned Shalimar down in the bed instead. She gave her the same torturous trail of kisses down Shal's neck. Something inside her moved her to give Shalimar a similar bloody hicky. Shalimar sighed contentedly when she felt Emma licking the blood. "Emma, are you sure that you want a feral mate?"

Emma whispered her "yes." Shalimar nuzzled Emma's neck until she came to the hicky she gave Emma earlier. She licked more of the blood up and then gave Emma a full French kiss, mingling the two bloods together.

Then, "Shalimar? Emma? Answer me." Adam interrupted them through the com-rings.

The two giggled at Adam's impatience. "Yes, Adam, we're here."

Emma looked deep into Shalimar's eyes. "Do you want to make the whole thing official?"

"What?"

"Flower girls and all?"

"Yes, Emma de Lauro, let's do that."

"We should ask the twins."

"And Adam."

They got dressed reluctantly.

Shalimar called Adam on the com-ring, "Adam, get everybody together. Emma and I have come to a decision…" She looked at Emma and leaned over and licked the blood from her lips. Emma caught her lip back and smiled.

…

TBC


	8. Commitments and Promises

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 7

**Commitments and** **Promises**

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. I guess I'm a bit of a perfectionist and want this chapter to pull the first half of the story together with the second half. I don't know exactly where it'll go from here. My muse keeps leading me…

A/N: rain, Thanks for the compliment! (**Curtsey) **I have put a lot into the characterization, mostly because I want them to come across as "real", not just some empty players playing out a poorly rehearsed play. Keep tuned about Katya.

A/N: Melodie568 – thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to keep up with this between the piles of work on my desk. This is more interesting though…

A/N: It might be up to two weeks before I get the next chapter out. End of semester paperwork is demanding my undivided attention…

…

"_The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss, The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me, Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart, You know it feels like the first time, Every time, I want to spend the whole night in your eyes." _(Lonestar's _Amazed_)

…

Emma stopped short. In the room when it was just Shalimar and herself, she was all for the plan. Now, she wasn't quite sure. And she was the one to suggest it! This was a lot to ask of her teammates. It took a lot for her to admit her feelings to Shalimar. Her head spun with all the possibilities that could happen once she and Shalimar walked through that door. Rejection or acceptance, what would it be?

Shalimar slid her hand into Emma's. She sensed the confusion and fear. She tried to smile reassuringly at the younger girl. She really didn't care what the team thought. She just wanted the acceptance of the decision from them. She listened carefully to the movement inside the room: the three Mutant X team members and Emma's children. Children that already accepted her and Emma; children that would love them no matter what. Shalimar squeezed Emma's hand, and put her hand on the doorknob, "Ready, Emma? Everybody's waiting."

Emma gratefully squeezed back. Her eyes sparkled when she realized that Shalimar meant that her two daughters were in there too. She took a deep breath and exhaled hard, then nodded for Shalimar to open the door.

The team looked up expectantly as they entered, hand in hand. Adam noticed the slight redness on each of the girls' necks, but wisely said nothing. He had seen them playing the game of cat and mouse for months now.

Chessy and Jori ran across the room and tackled Emma and Shalimar. Emma smiled as she leaned over to hug them, savoring in their sweet little girl smell. Shalimar waited patiently, and then gave Emma a discreet shove with her foot, when Emma stalled.

Shalimar started, "Emma and I have done a lot of talking and have come to a decision."

Emma looked around, trying to judge their reaction to what would be said next. "I…Shal…we…" She stumbled over her words. She ran her hand through her hair nervously. She wished for the entire world not to be here in front of the group and to be back in the bedroom with Shalimar, where they could touch each other, among other pleasurable thoughts. Shalimar stepped up behind Emma, wound her hands into Emma's and placed them on Emma's hips, trying to give her strength.

Chessy and Jori looked up at them, asking questions in their minds. _What's wrong, Mama? What's wrong with loving Shalimar like you do? WE both love you. Why is Mama scared, Mommy?_ Emma blushed at their words. Shalimar squeezed her hands. "Go on, Emma. Nobody is going to bite you, " she whispered into Emma's ears. _I might later, but nobody here is going to bite you without going through me first._

"Ok, Ok." Emma leaned back into Shalimar, seeking all the contact and support she could get in that simple gesture. "Adam. Jesse. Brennan." She looked at each one in turn. "Shalimar and I want to make everything official..." Emma faltered again and blushed bright red as she looked at the ground at nothing in particular.

Chessy and Jori effectively took control of the conversation and said what Emma tried to say, "Mama's in love with Aunt Shalimar and they want to be married!"

_Children!!!!!_ Emma wilted at their audacity, but now that it was in the open, it couldn't be taken back. Shalimar grinned at the twins behind Emma's back. She kept a firm hand on Emma and guided them over to a couch, ignoring Emma's hesitation.

Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and shrugged. If the girls wanted to be together, that was their decision. They thought of the four of them as siblings anyway. "Well, I guess that means I have to look elsewhere for my fun." Brennan teased. Shalimar smiled at him knowingly.

Adam was beaming. So, they came up with a better solution than he did. "Well, I was wondering when you two would realize what was going on around here..."

Emma was still embarrassed, but she felt the glowing acceptance of the situation from the team and her children surrounding her. Shalimar did not let go of her hand, which she was grateful. Then the twins were clamoring and climbing up to sit in their laps.

"Mama, do we get to call Aunt Shalimar 'Mommy' now?" Jori asked, when she was firmly in Emma's lap.

"Yes, sweetie, you do." Emma and Shalimar looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled as the twins yelled "Yippee!"

"So, do you want to have a ceremony?" Jesse hugged them and asked.

"I don't know. We haven't discussed that yet."

"Does that mean you want the twins to live with us at Sanctuary?" Adam asked.

"Of course, Adam." Shalimar smiled at the unanswered question in Adam's eyes. "We'll probably want to renovate a slighter bigger suite for the four of us, though."

Emma sighed. _Myra wanted us to be together. Now she gets her other wish._ She sighed again as she remembered something and then squeezed Shalimar's hand and bit her lip. "Shal, let's go tell Myra. And bring the twins with us." She said quietly.

Shalimar looked up with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok. Adam, we're taking the twins for a walk."

…

It was a little tough walking up to Myra's grave. The twins scampered every which way. Emma almost turned around and headed back to the house, but Shalimar kept her headed up to Myra's gravesite.__

_"You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach._

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed._

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me..."_

The gravesite was neat and well tended. The Estate house staff had seen that new flowers were planted all around. The grave marker was a simple one:

Mariya "Myra" Hunt-Heinz

Born June 19, 1964

Died November 3, 2003

She lived, as she loved

Emma sat down and talked to Myra. Shalimar kept the twins at a short distance away and told them to be quiet.

_"…You gave me wings and made me fly._

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky._

_I lost my faith; you gave it back to me._

_You said no star was out of reach._

_You stood by me and I stood tall._

_I had your love, I had it all._

_I'm grateful for each day you gave to me._

_Maybe I don't know that much,_

_But I know this much is true,_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you." _(Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me_)

"Myra, I wish you could have lived longer, to see me with my daughters. You kept them safe for me. Thank you. You should have seen us earlier today. We had an impromptu recital and the girls and I danced to our song. It's been so hard with out you. But Shalimar and I are together. I was stubborn and couldn't see her love, but now I do."

Emma reached around for Shalimar's hand. Shalimar came over and took it. Emma looked at the hillside and Myra's land. Her land now. She pointed at a tree a little ways down the hillside. "Let's do it over there, Shal."

"Do what?"

"Our commitment ceremony." Emma leaned over and kissed Shalimar.

"Do we get to be there?" Chessy and Jori asked a few minutes late, interrupting them. Emma and Shalimar had almost forgotten that the twins were there with them.

"Of course. We want you to be the flower girls."

"Goody. Jori should wear violet, like her name and eyes." Chessy exclaimed.

"And Chessy looks good in buttercup with her darker hair." Jori hugged her sister.

"Alright. Let's go make plans and discuss them with the rest of the group."

…

A flurry of activity surrounded the four girls. Emma and Shalimar decided on the date of December 6 for the ceremony. They went shopping for everything: dresses for them and the girls, food, decorations and presents. They even bought stuff for their new suite at Sanctuary that the boys were overseeing the renovations of. The four stayed at the Estate house for the few weeks in the meantime.

Finally, the morning of the 6th arrived. Emma did not sleep a wink the night before and was up early making sure the dining room table was ready. Shalimar laughed at her from the doorway.

"If you fold those napkins again, you're going to wear the material out." She chided.

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be just right."

Shalimar looked at her watch. "The boys will be here at 9. So why don't you find Jori and go get ready."

They had decided that Jori and Emma would get dressed together and Chessy and Shalimar would get dressed together in a different room, thereby preserving the 'don't see the bride before the ceremony' ritual.

Emma and Shalimar had picked out matching white gauzy dresses, almost Spanish in style with a neckline that complimented both of their curves, clingy enough without revealing too much. They had matching violet and buttercup sashes on the dresses and their hats. Chessy and Jori were in miniature dresses of the same style, one violet, and the other one buttercup. Emma and Shalimar also had matching blue topaz necklaces and earrings that Chessy and Jori had picked out for them.

Adam had found a justice of the peace who was also a new mutant to perform the ceremony. Sarah and Clara had left at 8:30 to go pick her up.

Emma made sure that Jori had the ring she was giving Shalimar. They had picked them out separately and only the twins had seen the other one. Jori and Emma showered quickly and Emma quickly fixed Jori's hair up in a lazy bun after it was dried. She kept finding herself not breathing. Jori giggled at her. "Mama, don't worry. You look pretty. It's going to be fun day."

"I know sweetie, but that doesn't keep me from being nervous."

_How can you be nervous when you are doing this with the person you love?_ Emma heard Jori's unspoken question and chose not to answer it.

She heard the cars drive up and looked at her watch. "Ok, Jori. Tell Chessy that we're ready."

Jori squinted as she telepathically contacted her twin sister. "She already knows. Mommy almost ripped her dress putting it on." She reported to Emma.

"That was something I was afraid was going to happen." She smiled at her daughter and seeing the picture of Shalimar getting tangled up in her dress, she half-giggled.

Clara discreetly knocked at the door, while Sarah had gone to get Shalimar and Chessy "Everybody's seated, Emma. Should I start the music?"

"In about 5 minutes. Thanks, Clara." Emma sat down and meditated. Jori held her hands and kept quiet, helping her mother with calming thoughts. They had been practicing this together the past few weeks and the twins were much better at it. Privacy was still the biggest problem for the twins, as they did not quite grasp the concept of discretion. Oh well, there was more time to work on that later.

Emma opened her eyes, calmer now. "Ready?" She asked Jori.

Jori nodded. She led Emma out of the room. They were to come of the house from the east side, while Shalimar and Chessy would leave from the west side. There were two separate paths up the hillside where everybody invited would be waiting under the tree. Emma insisted on a small ceremony, knowing she would be too nervous to handle anything more than their teammates and Myra's staff.

Jesse had worked wonders on the sound system outside. The speakers were hidden all over, so the music sounded like the flowers and trees were singing. The processional music started. Emma had selected "Out here on my own" from Fame for the music.

"_Sometimes I wonder, where I've been, who I am, do I fit in._

_Make believin' is hard alone out here on my own._

We're always proving who we are 

_Always reaching for the rising star_

_To guide me far and shine me home_

_Out here on my own._

_When I'm down and feelin' blue,_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you._

_Baby be strong for me, baby belong to me_

_Help me through, help me need you._

_Until the morning sun appears,_

_Making light of all my fears,_

_I dry the tears I've never shown_

_Out here on my own_. (Irene Cara's _Out Here on my Own_)

They walked up the pathway. She could see Shalimar and Chessy walking through the trees towards them.

They meet in front of the justice of peace. The woman greeted them warmly and the rest of her words were lost to Emma as she looked at Shalimar. Emma was glad she had chosen to wear flats today, so she could look Shalimar directly in those brown eyes of hers, that she loved getting lost in…

"_Every time our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me, Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away, I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. " _(Lonestar's Amazed)

Jori tugged her hand. It was time for their commitment speeches. Each woman had written their own, not liking the standard ones.

Emma said her's first: "I, Emma de Lauro, take thee, Shalimar Fox, for my beloved partner in life. You have been my friend first and lover second. You helped me up when I was low. You gave me strength to carry on when I thought I could not go on. I stand before our friends and family and pledge my love and support. As the phrase goes, "Whither thou goest, I will go." This, I give to you, Shalimar Fox."

Shalimar smiled as she heard Emma's words. She said her's next: " I, Shalimar Fox, take thee Emma de Lauro for my beloved partner and mate in life. I've loved you since the first time I saw your picture, but I was scared to express that to you because I might hurt you. I thought I knew music, but my music was just a soloist until you showed me there are a whole orchestra and choir out there. I stand before our friends and our new family and pledge my love to you, Emma. That saying goes on with, "Whither thou leadest, I will follow." This I give to you, Emma de Lauro."

Meanwhile, Emma was lost again in those brown eyes that were looking back at her. Just for her. She held tight to Shalimar's hands. Suddenly, she was too hot, and she swayed briefly. She clung tighter to Shalimar. She couldn't believe today was finally happening. Shalimar didn't seem to notice her slight sway, or if she did, she put it down to Emma's jitters. She certainly had some of them herself.

"Mama," Jori whispered and tugged her hand. _Mama!_ She said in Emma's head to snap her out of her reverie. "The ring!" she stage whispered. Emma blushed and nearly dropped the ring. She looked around nervously. Thankfully nobody but Jori noticed. The justice of peace waited patiently for her to proceed.

"I, Emma, give you, Shalimar, this ring as a token of my love and friendship." She moved the com-link rink to Shalimar's right hand and placed her ring that she had picked out with Jori on Shalimar's left hand.

Shalimar smiled as she looked down at the ring and shot a mischievous look at Jori and Chessy. "I, Shalimar, give you, Emma, this ring as a token of my love and friendship." She repeated the same process as Emma did and waited for Emma's reaction. The twins had manipulated them into picking out the same rings for each other, except for their inscriptions to each other inside the rings.

Emma gasped and gave the twins a duplicate look as Shal did earlier. The twins just smiled and gave themselves mental high fives for pulling the deception off.

"You may kiss your partners!"

Emma had lost herself in Shal's brown eyes again and Jori had to nudge her again. _Mama, you can kiss Mommy now! _Jori shook her head. _Mama was acting weird today! You'd think that she didn't love Mommy the way she was acting_.

Emma moaned under Shal's tongue that spoke many words and promises. Shalimar had not slept with her this past week, saying she wanted tonight to be extra special. Emma leaned into the kiss harder and was rewarded with a purr that made Emma weak in the knees.

The Justice of the Peace discreetly coughed. Neither of them heard her.

Jori and Chessy interrupted them. _Mama! Mommy! _Emma and Shalimar reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"I present Emma and Shalimar de Lauro-Fox."

They had disagreed over this as neither woman wanted to give up their own identity and name fully. The hyphenated name was the final compromise. Shalimar also insisted on adopting the twins in the process. Emma and Shalimar had planned the daytime part of their day with the twins in mind. The evening was planned for adult parties.

Jesse played the vigilant photographer and took a lot of candid shots during the ceremony.

Then Shalimar's choice of music for the processional started, Shania Twain's _From This Moment On. _Shalimar encircled her arm about Emma and led them down to brunch.

Brunch was a simple affair, French toast, bacon, and sparkling grape juice. Adam had not lifted the alcohol ban on Emma yet, since her suicide attempt. She sighed but was happy to be here with her friends.

Afterwards, Emma and Shalimar changed into jeans with matching violet and buttercup t-shirts, keeping the same color theme going through out the day. They were taking the twins out for a movie and then ice cream. Emma and Shalimar had reservations for a private dining room for dinner as a present from Brennan and Jesse. The boys were having supper with the twins in return. Then the 5 adults were going out to a club of Shalimar's choice. It was at a feral-friendly bar that Shal had partied at many times. She wanted to show off Emma tonight. What she didn't know the owner had planned a private surprise party for the two women.

…

Emma and Shalimar slipped into matching leather mini skirts for their dinner date. Emma had a card from Adam that he had instructed her to open when they were at their table. Shalimar looked up in surprise when Emma ordered her steak medium rare too. Emma shrugged at Shal's unspoken question. "It sounded better to me."

Emma opened the card. Inside was a prescription script that gave her permission to drink tonight for the special occasion. She giggled when she read it and then passed it over to Shal to read. Shal nodded.

"I know. I talked to Adam about that earlier this week, with this being our day, and using the limo to take us around." Shalimar signaled to the waiter over and whispered in his ear.

"Of course, madam. Right away!"

He came back with a bottle of German Riesling Wine. He poured two glasses for them and scooted away.

Emma sighed. "I couldn't be much happier than this."

Shal saluted her with the glass. "To us."

Emma sipped the wine and looked lazily over at her mate, "I love you, Shalimar de Lauro-Fox," rolling the name over her tongue and in her mind too.

"I love you too, Emma de Lauro-Fox."

Emma couldn't remember drinking a wine that tasted so good or smelled so delicious. "It smells clean," she murmured to herself. She finished her glass and waited for Shal to pour some more. She felt her cheeks responding in kind with the warmth in her stomach from the wine.

Shal looked at her flushed cheeks and put it down to the wine. She poured Emma a half glass full, explaining, "Adam will scalp me if you were drunk before the rest of the night is even started."

Their plates of steaks arrived. Emma was suddenly desperate for contact with Shal; even if it is was just a simple contact. She moved her chair closer to Shal's. She felt another heat flash starting._ Must be the wine_ she mused. She wiggled her new ring around and held her hand out to admire it again.

"Those girls had us going with the rings."

"They know us better than we do sometimes." Shal commented.

Emma ate some of the steak and soon pushed her plate away, not feeling hungry any more. She sipped her wine as she watched Shal eat, fascinated by her mate's mouth. She refrained from crawling into Shal's lap and kissing those lips.

"What's wrong? Not hungry, Emma?"

"Not for food," Emma replied, putting some of her feelings behind it, hoping Shal would catch the hint.

Shalimar leaned over and kissed Emma. Emma's eyes glazed over briefly.

The waiter popped his head in and asked if they wanted dessert. Not taking her eyes off of Emma, Shalimar told him, "No dessert. Will you call our driver to the door?" _Good_, Emma thought. _She caught the hint. _

They paid for the meal and left a twenty-dollar tip for the waiter.

Casually they walked to the door and into the limo. Once the door lock clicked and they had pulled the privacy curtain across, they were on each other. Kissing and groping, they sought release for the pent up feelings that had been building all week long from not being together.

They were composed by the time the limo had pulled up to the Estate house. They were going in long enough to tuck the twins in for the night; a ritual that they had never failed to do since they met the young girls.

Adam, Brennan and Jesse were waiting downstairs with yet another present. They had four radiophones. "So you can keep in touch with the girls while you're away."

"I even made sure they are secure lines," Jesse added.

"Thanks guys. I was wondering how we were going to get through the week without talking to them."

They left for the club after Shalimar called up and confirmed they were on their way. Emma realized that she could smell Shalimar on the seats from earlier and her eyes widened. She looked around to see if any of the guys noted it. Shalimar grinned mischievously at Emma.

"I can smell **us," **she whispered in Shal's ear. Shal just hugged her.

Arriving at the club, the doorman held them up. "Sorry, it's a private party tonight."

"Ali is expecting us."

On cue, Ali came to the door. "Bruce, let them in. They are the guests of honor tonight."

She held the door as they walked in. She reached down behind a counter and came up with purple and yellow bracelets. "Drinks are on the house tonight."

She hugged Shalimar and sniffed the air. She turned to hug Emma with a, "Ah, so this is the lucky lady who captured our Shalimar's heart. Come on, the party is especially for you two."

Ali led them to the bar. "Frank, these are our guests of honor tonight. Shalimar & Emma, and their friends Adam, Jesse and Brennan. Treat them right." Her eyes flashed briefly.

Frank took their drink orders. Emma took the time to hug Adam and to thank him for the card at dinner. Emma ordered a Bacardi Silver. She wanted to keep a clear head tonight.

After throwing back a few shots of tequila, Shalimar pulled Emma onto the dance floor. She was here to show off Emma to her feral friends. It didn't take long for Emma to loosen up and enjoy herself.

A few songs later, the DJ announced, "Everybody, this next dance is for our special guests, Shalimar and Emma. Let them have the floor." Emma blushed at the attention. Shalimar pulled Emma close as the DJ played Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me _for them. Emma hid her face in Shal's neck and teasingly kissed her there. Shal purred back.

Ali came up to them after the song ended and invited them upstairs. Emma was glad because the dance floor was getting unbearably hot. Shal didn't seem to mind the heat though.

There was a smaller room with dim lighting and several couples lying on the floor. They looked up when Ali opened the door. "Shal, I'm sure you remember some of these people. I'll check on you later."

Shal took Emma's hand and lead her around the room, introducing her to her friends there. While they were making small talk with the one couple, Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when a firm hand appeared on her shoulder, which somehow she knew was attached to a male body without even looking at it. "So this is who Shal's been hiding all this time." He kissed her hand.

Shal turned around and hugged the guy, "Chas, you made it. Yes this is Emma." She pulled Emma close in to her side and whispered, "He is wonderful in bed."

Emma nodded. The heat was getting to her again. "Shal is there a balcony where I can get some fresh air?"

"Right through that hallway. We'll be right behind you."

Shal turned back to Chas and they talked for awhile. She didn't notice that almost a half hour passed before she headed to Emma, Chas on her tail.

They found Emma sitting against the wall, meditating.

"Emma?" Shal asked worriedly. 

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired."

Chas offered to give her a back rub. Emma relaxed and almost fell asleep.

"Let's take this into one of the private rooms." Chas easily picked Emma up. Shal lead the way to find an empty room.

Emma was now feeling good since the backrub relaxed her and she wanted Shal to herself. That was all she really wanted. She ignored Chas and stared kissing Shal with an urgency that even Chas felt. She blinked her eyes in the dark and soon was able to see Shalimar fully.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"I'm ok." She moved her hand to between Shal's thighs. "Make love to me, Shal." She pulled Shal's underwear to the side and teased her feral there with her fingers. "Please," she almost purred. Shal obliged her. They momentarily forgot Chas in the process until he joined in. Emma was too far into a good mood to push him away. Shalimar trusted him, so she trusted him. It added an extra excitement level to their lovemaking. Emma had not done much more than heavy groping with a guy for over a year, since Caleb really, but she didn't struggle against Chas's intentions. Her body demanded release and she listened to it, however it got the release.

Afterwards, she recoiled from anybody touching her but Shal. She snuggled deep into Shal's side and refused to move. Chas gave them both a chaste kiss on the forehead and left them alone.

Ali found them a few minutes later. "Hey you two. Everybody wants to do the money dance now."

Shal pulled Emma to her feet. Ali led them to the washroom to freshen up. Apparently this was nothing new to her about Shalimar's habits here.

"What is a money dance?" Emma asked.

"The couple starts out dancing alone. Others break in and slip money into their clothing. It's a tradition at this club. It's fun too."

Emma pouted, really wanting to go home and have a nice soak in the hot tub. She looked up when Shal spoke, not realizing that she projected the image at her.

"Emma, I promise we'll go home and have that snack in the hot tub as soon as possible. We can probably leave about a half hour after the money dance. All right?" Shal pleaded with her eyes, those deep brown eyes that Emma couldn't say no to.

"Ok," Emma finally agreed.

Adam, Jesse and Brennan came up with ladies in tow. "Hey you two. Have you been having fun?"

"Yep."

They ordered another round of drinks and soon the DJ announced the beginning of the money dance.

Shal lead Emma to the center of the floor and they started slow dancing. As each new partner claimed them, singles, fives, tens, and twenties made their way into their pockets. Some partners were even daring enough to slip the money down their bras. Emma vaguely remembered dancing with Adam, Jesse and Brennan. She suspected that Chas danced with both of them. Males and females alike danced with them. Emma just surrendered to the music. She was so happy to finally claim Shalimar again at the end of the long dance. They danced together a few songs, holding each other close, and then they finally went to find the other members of their group.

The others noticed how tired Emma was, so they didn't protest with leaving early. Emma fell asleep on the way home, holding tight to Shal's waist. Shal had to carry her in and put her to bed. _Poor thing. She must have exhausted herself with planning everything for today._ Nothing would wake her up. Shal locked the door and turned to undress the two of them. She stretched out under the covers, watching Emma sleep. She watched her for a long time before she eventually went to sleep herself.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming…_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep…"_

(Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing)_

…

Emma slept late into the next afternoon. Shal had been up early, done her morning run and had eaten lunch with the twins before Emma finally put in an appearance.

"Hey sleepyhead, feel better?"

TBC


	9. Interlude in N'awlins

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 8

**Interlude in N'awlins**

…

A/N: Here is the next chapter all! Still quite busy at work, so I decided to go with what I had so far and leave some of the other thoughts for another chapter further down the road.

A/N; Thanks for all the reviews! Especially melodie568, furi15, FalconWolf3, and rain. It makes my day when I see a review come across. It's sooooo encouraging!!

…

After a late start to the day, Shalimar and Emma finally made it away from the twins without crying themselves. Of course, the twins cried hard. The radiophones made it a little bit easier, knowing that any one of them could pick their phone up, push a button and hear the voices of their loved one on the other side of the receiver.

Emma leaned up against Shalimar in the cabin of the charter plane. Once again, Myra's influence made it all possible. There was a fleet of airplanes at their beck and call. None of the fleet could compare to the Double Helix though. Even the bed and breakfast place near the French Quarter was one of Myra's, or more correctly, it had been one of her grandfather's favorite getaway places. The two were going to stay there for a few days and enjoy all the sights, sounds and flavors that made New Orleans a good vacation spot.

A few hours later, they were getting settled into the suite at the bed and breakfast. The proprietor was extra solicitous but respectful of their privacy. Breakfast was available between 6:30 and 10 am. Lunch and Dinner were available with 4 hours notice and there will be a tea set out between 3 and 6 pm. He added that nobody else was staying here at the moment and he will be in the house next door if there were any problem.

Emma was enchanted firstly by all the soft materials and secondly the view from their bedroom that overlooked Esplanade Avenue and the Mississippi River. Shalimar had to admit that it was very nice too. Once the proprietor had locked the door behind him, they tumbled into the king sized bed to properly christen it.

About an hour later, after they had showered and put on comfortable clothing, they headed out to go for a walk down to the French Quarter. The first place they came upon was the Café du Monde, a twenty-four hour café serving coffee and a pastry unique to Louisiana, beignets. Emma dragged Shalimar into line. They made short work of the powdered sugar doughnut-type pastry and several cups of chicory coffee.

"This tastes better than Adam's attempts at making coffee." Emma said as she sipped her third cup.

"You're going to regret drinking that much coffee at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. You'll have me up all night," Shalimar grinned at her across the table.

"This is a city that never sleeps, Shalimar. I intend on us enjoying every minute of it." They finished their coffees and stood up.

"Ok, lead the way," Shalimar said as she offered her arm to Emma.

They left the café and walked along the river levee. It was still warm enough in December here that they didn't need heavy jackets. They walked past Jackson Square Brewery, which was a bunch of shops and restaurants, including the Hard Rock Café. Emma promised Shalimar that they would go there the next day. She was really interested in Bourbon Street, a street she had heard that was half a den of inequity and full of restaurants, bars, and boutiques.

They headed up Decatur Street and finally turned on Bourbon Street after about 6 blocks. Even at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the streets were partially full. Emma pulled Shalimar along, not sure where she wanted to go into first. In front of one non-descript doorway, though, she paused.

Shalimar looked up at the marquee: "Faces Lounge" with a picture of a woman sitting in a cocktail glass. There was nothing unusual about the place that should have made Emma stop, but then Shalimar felt it too. There was a longing feeling, with a tinge of sadness and promises yet to be fulfilled about the place. Shalimar looked into Emma's shiny eyes and nodded agreement to going in.

They walked in. Emma stood still until her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Shalimar blinked and took in the surroundings. There were about a dozen tables with two to four chairs around them, a long mahogany wooden bar and a few couples sitting close together talking quietly. There was an older woman dancing on a stage with a brass pole in the center and many mirrors. Shalimar led Emma over to the bar and ordered a beer. Emma ordered Bacardi Silver. The bartender put the drinks up and they paid. Emma was drawn to the woman on stage and pulled Shal over to where they could sit beside the stage.

The longing feeling was coming from the dancer. Emma thought she looked familiar but could not place from where. She sat there enraptured until Shal nudged her. Shal leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I think you need to tip her, since she's been dancing to you this whole time." She pointed at the money on the stage and in the garter on the dancer's leg.

Emma blushed and threw up the first bill she came to in her wallet, a ten. The dancer smiled and came over to edge of the stage to dance closer. She leaned backwards and gave Emma a discreet kiss on the check. Then she spun around and faced Emma with her legs hanging over the side of the stage and grinded her hips up in the air. Emma looked up into the eyes, emerald green eyes she noted, and smiled broadly. This was starting to be better than looking at Shalimar. Guiltily, Emma ducked her head and grabbed Shal's hand. Shal squeezed her hand and watched the dancer playing her lover's emotions. Her hair on the back of her hand raised up like there was psionic activity going on. But it didn't feel like Emma's style. This energy was more raw and seductive. Emma's energy almost always felt sweet and cultured.

The song ended and another one quickly started. The dancer stripped slowly for Shalimar and Emma, letting each piece of clothing drop to the stage with a feeling of unfulfilled promises. Shalimar threw up another ten, closely followed by another five from Emma. Emma was hardly breathing as she watched the girl intently. She had leaned up on her elbows in order not to miss anything of the girl's erotic dance.

All too soon the music ended for Emma's liking. The girl smiled as she collected her money, and disappeared off the side of the stage. She came out a few minutes later fully dressed and sat down beside Emma. She hugged Emma and Shal and thanked them for tipping her. She stuck out her hand and said, "My name's Star, what's yours?"

"I'm Emma and this is Shalimar." Emma never took her hand off of Star's hand.

Shalimar put a protective arm around Emma.

"So where you two from?"

"We're from up north." Shalimar answered, not wanting to disclose too much.

"Really? My cousin is from Canada. She's supposed to be here soon, if you're around then. She's picking up her girlfriend, Tabby. So, what are you in town for?"

"We are celebrating. We had a commitment ceremony Saturday." Emma said and gave Shalimar a knowing look and showed their rings to Star.

"Cool. My cousin and Tabby are thinking of doing that. New Orleans is one of the few cities females can do that type of ceremony."

The waiter asked if they would buy Star a drink and Shalimar nodded. He soon brought her a mimosa.

Emma and Shalimar gagged involuntarily at the drink but didn't say anything. Star picked up their body language though.

"Yeah, I know. It's a horrible drink, but that's the only thing they let us drink on the clock. I keep a small bottle of rum in my dance bag though to get through my shift."

They watched a few other dancers while they talked with Star.

Emma leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "None of them are as good as you though."

"If you think I'm good, you should see my cousin and her girlfriend. They're naturals. Mare' used to teach dance at a studio up there. Miss Patsy's or something like that."

Emma jumped at the name. "I used to take lesson's at a Miss Patsy's."

"You might know Mare' then. Oh, here she comes. Mare'!" Star yelled across the room.

A petite blond girl and a taller redhead headed over to the group.

"Mare', this is Emma and Shalimar. Emma took lessons at a Miss Patsy's studio. This is Mare' and her girlfriend Tabby. They also tied the knot," she said in a big rush, ending up with pointing at Emma and Shalimar's hands.

The blond looked at Emma with great interest, ignoring her cousin's words after 'Miss Patsy's'. "When were you there? I haven't taught there in about 5 years."

"I left there in 1998. I was dancing with Myra Hunter."

"You danced with the great Myra Hunter!" Mare' squealed. "I remember you now. I taught your class for several years until you started with Myra. Miss Bender, remember? Mare'stella Bender."

Emma felt a big rush of emotion, both excitement and fear, from the older girl. She did remember Mare'. "You were one of the better teachers there. Remember Miss Green? The younger kids would run all over her and give her the hardest time," Emma mused.

"Oh, it's my turn. What type of music, no wait, I'll surprise you!" Mare' headed over to the DJ to talk for a few seconds. She disappeared into a room. A few minutes later she appeared on stage in front of the group.

As she danced for them, even Shalimar had to admit she was a good dancer. They threw up money on stage and noted how many of the other customers came up and threw money. Mare' ignored them all and danced solely for Emma and Shalimar. She put everything into the dance, trying to ignore the guilty feeling that was starting to creep back in her mind.

Afterwards, they talked a while and exchanged email addresses and phone numbers. Mare' added theirs to her Blackberry while they talked.

Emma and Shalimar took their leave, having spent all the cash they had brought with them from their stash, promising to return later in the week before they left. They invited the three girls to join them for breakfast after their shift. Emma looked at her watch and realized that they were late in calling the girls for their goodnights. Shalimar asked Mare' if they had a quiet corner that Emma could make a special phone call in. Mare' dragged them back to the office behind the dressing room.

Emma punched the button that said "Jori" and waited while the call connected. "Mama? You're late." Emma could hear the pout in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Jori. We had trouble getting a connection." Emma frowned at that little white lie.

"Uncle Jesse took us swimming today. It wasn't as much fun as it is with you."

"Did you behave for Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes, Mama. We did have a splash party for a while. He did cannon balls for us and made Miss Clara unhappy with us for the mess."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Is Chessy there?"

"Hi, Mama." Chessy was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Emma was concerned.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Be good for Granpa and your uncles for us."

"I will."

Shalimar called on the other phone. "Hey, sweeties! Its time to go to bed."

"Good night Jori, Chessy." Emma was trying not to cry herself after hearing her daughters' voices.

"Good night girls." Shalimar was having trouble keeping her voice steady too.

"'night Mama, 'night Mommy. Come home soon." Both girls responded.

They turned off the phones and hugged each other quickly. Mare' looked away to give them some privacy.

"Emma's got twin 4 year old daughters that I recently adopted. They are quite precocious." Shalimar explained. "It's the first time that we've been apart for more than a few hours."

Mare' nodded.

Emma and Shalimar left the lounge shortly after that. They had planned on getting some supper, but the phone call to the twins upset some. They walked back to their lodgings and turned in for the night.

…

Later the next morning 

Emma checked her emails while Shalimar showered. The shower here was much too small for the two of them to share, much to their disappointment. She had one from Mare' that she opened up.

---_Emma, do you two still want to meet up for breakfast? We decided that we were cooking this morning. Tabby cooks up a storm when she's in the mood, and today she's in the mood. There's always plenty. M'_---

Emma went over to the bathroom. "Do you want some southern cooking? The girls invited us over."

"Yeah, sure. Then we'll hit the stores for some shopping, right?"

"You bet!"

---_Mare', thanks for the invite. Where do you live? Em_---

A few seconds later there was a reply. ---_We're in the Garden District. You can either take the streetcar or a taxi_--- Attached was a map with instructions to their place.

---_We should be leaving here in about 30 minutes. Is that ok?_---

---_No problem. Tabby will still be cooking then_!!!!---

Emma wrote down the instructions. She quickly showered after Shalimar was done. They called a taxi so they wouldn't be too horribly late and headed over for their breakfast invitation.

After the meal of hash browns, omelettes, and grits, the three dancers gave them some suggestions on where to shop for clothes and knickknacks. Soon Shalimar and Emma were looking at the shops at Canal Place.

They spent the afternoon happily shopping for themselves, the twins and their friends on Mutant X. Even with loading down with curios and knickknacks, they made sure they were not late for their phone call that evening.

…

Mare' sighed and let her façade down after the girls left. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation. She was embarrassed that someone from her past live in the north knew what she did for a living. It wasn't embarrassing to her what she did; it was the fact that she felt like she was disappointing somebody who used to look up to her for guidance, especially the pixie-faced Emma de Lauro. She was also insanely jealous of the fact that Emma had pursued a dream and had been successful.

Mare' had not meant to eavesdrop but she had _heard_ Emma and Shalimar thinking about the twins. That conversation confused her even more. She had heard about psionics in conjunction with the Dungeon and Dragons role-playing game that some of her past roommates had played. She had always put it down to their charm and personality that she and Star were able to get the tips they did on stage. They made so much money for the owner Mr. Henry that he trusted them with a lot at the club. They had the last say-so in hiring any new dancers; so the group they worked with had a tight camaraderie. Faces was one of the few strip clubs that had a shower, washer and dryer on the premises. Mare' had seen to that. Star also had a sixth sense when it came to drugs and they kept it out of their club, so they would not have trouble that way.

Then there was Tabby. Tabby was her protégé and lover. Mare' had found Tabby panhandling on Jackson Square and took her home. She didn't know until much later that Tabby wasn't 18 yet. They started their sexual relationship after Tabby's 18th birthday. Tabby, Star and Mare' made up the backbone of Faces Lounge.

Emma had told her to feel free to contact them, either in friendship, or if they were in any situation that they did not feel safe about. She had given them an address to go to, calling it a "Safe house". While Emma didn't come out and say it exactly, Mare' got the feeling that the Safe house was not to be used for normal types of trouble.

That brought Mare's thoughts back to Myra Hunter. This was the source of Mare's guilty feelings. If Emma ever found out the truth about that day, who the drunk driver was, would she still be her friend?

{_Flashback}_

Earlier Mare' had sat in the control booth and watched Emma and Myra practicing for the upcoming competition. Then Mare' and Miss Patsy taught the last preschooler class of the day. There was a screeching of brakes outside the studio, followed closely by the sirens. Then came the horrible knock at the studio door and the policeman standing outside with the horrible news about Myra.

Mare' ran outside to look. She watched hopelessly as Emma cradled Myra's head. The Mare' looked up and locked eyes with the driver: her habitually drunk mother. The mother who drove Mare' to practically live at the dance studio, as much as Miss Patsy would let her. Miss Patsy never said anything though. She knew what was going on. Mare' had spent many a night sleeping in the spare bedroom, in order to avoid her mother when she was in a drunken rage, to avoid the beatings, the screaming and the crying afterwards.

Mare' left town after her mother's sentencing, mostly to escape the shame of being the daughter of the drunk woman who ran over and killed a professional dancer, a celebrity in her own right. Star had immediately opened her home to her when she arrived in town. Star who know how her aunt had treated Mare'stella…

_{End Flashback}_

Seeing Emma brought that memory rushing back. Mare' was scared. She was ashamed all over again. But she vowed to make amends somehow for the younger woman.

…

After a few days of running around New Orleans, Shal and Emma packed to go home. It was time to get ready for the first Christmas with the twins…

TBC


	10. First Christmas Together

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 9

First Christmas Together 

…

AN: response to reviewers

Rain: Just wait for what the twins do later on.

Furi15: yes damn drunk drivers – more on Mare'stella later in the next few chapters.

Melodie568 & FalconWolf3: Thanks for reviewing

Wow! 30 reviews now.

And now here is about Christmas with Emma, Shalimar and the rest of the group!

…

_Christmas__ comes but once a year,__And when it comes it brings good cheer._… Emma decided to go all out for Christmas this year, decorating, making cookies, taking the twins shopping, and doing about a hundred million other things between when they came back from New Orleans and Christmas Eve. She even tired Shalimar out with her seemingly unending supply of energy. After all, Emma reasoned to herself, she had four Christmases and 4 birthdays to make up for with Jori and Chessy. And she had 10 days to accomplish it all! She decided to decorate both Sanctuary and the Estate House. She came down the day after their little trip and gave everybody a detailed shopping and task list. Brennan, Adam, and Jesse groaned when she presented them with their lists, but they all smiled when she told them it was for the twins. That finally got them to do it, as well as her facial expressions when she pleased with them. She didn't forget about their new friends in New Orleans either. Much to their chagrin, she sent them a big box of clothes and cd's. Mare' kept up an email and IM correspondence with both Emma and Shalimar, mostly of tidbits about the club, or Tabby's latest joke. Emma could tell there was something troubling Mare', but she didn't press the issue, not wanting to ruin her Christmas plans or her current happy mood. The ten days sped by very quickly. … _Christmas__ is coming, the geese are getting fat,__Please to put a penny in an old man's hat;__If you haven't got a penny a ha'penny will do,__If you haven't got a ha'penny, God bless you._

…

Emma and Shalimar allowed the two younger girls to stay up to midnight on Christmas Eve. All of them enjoyed an evening of Christmas videos and popcorn and the prerequisite popcorn fight that followed. Jori and Chessy almost balked at going to bed, but with a promise from everybody in the room to awaken them if Santa arrived, they finally went off to bed. Emma and Shal listened to them whispering about the merits of Santa using reindeer or the Double Helix in getting all those presents to all the good little boys and girls. The Double Helix argument won and the girls finally went to sleep.

Shal decided it was time to spring her first present to Emma at this point. She blindfolded Emma and led her thru the halls of Sanctuary to her old bedroom. She had been practicing in secret since they came back to give Emma a _special_ present of a private striptease. Mare' and Tabby had helped her with some of the details.

After settling Emma on a chair, she quickly changed into a lacy frilly red negligee' and then turned on some music. She then took Emma's blindfold off. Emma's eyes widened in surprise and much appreciation of Shalimar's scantily clad body. She tried to move off the chair after the first song, but Shal shook her head. Her present wasn't over yet.

She finished her dancing with a lap dance, complete with moves that would have made Mr. Ladies man himself, Brennan, blush. Emma couldn't control herself any longer and maneuvered Shal over onto the mattress on the floor, which she was very certain, had not been moved out of the room for this very reason.

Shalimar looked up at her with a very pleased Cheshire cat smile, being very pleased with Emma's reactions to her present….

Later, Emma asked, "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Sort of. I asked Tabby and Mare' for a few sure ways of seducing somebody with a dance. I put it together myself." Shal stretched and looked at her watch. "Now we have two choices. We can stay here or go back to our own bed. But if I'm not mistaken, we're going to have two very hyper 4 year olds waking us up in about 5 hours.

"Let's go to our bed, Shalimar deLauro-Fox."

"After you, Emma deLauro-Fox."

They quickly dressed and headed back to their bedroom.

…

As predicted, Jori and Chess were climbing on their bed at 7 am. After a tickle battle, Emma went to the closet and pulled out two big boxes; one for the twins, the other for her and Shal. Inside there were 4 matching Minnie Mouse Christmas sweat suits.

"Emma, if it was anybody else giving me matching outfits, it would be going into the dumpster first chance," Shal said as the squealing twins ran to their rooms to change.

"You might not like me later today," Emma said, thinking of the similar presents she had for the three men in their lives.

…

Later that evening

Emma stared into the fireplace and sighed. Ever sensitive to Shal's needs, they were only using the fake logs. It had been a perfect Christmas day. Even the guys were smiling, especially after all their grumbling at her lists. She looked around at the others, her family that was hers by blood and some by choice. The last two months had been the strangest roller coaster ride on her emotions. From Myra to finding her twin daughters to cementing a forever friendship and relationship with Shalimar to her new fortunes to even finding someone who knew her when she was with Myra to her friends at the Estate House to how her family accepted her and Shal's decisions about the girls. There were a few small regrets. One that Myra couldn't be here with them celebrating and two that she missed out on a whole lot of her girls' younger years. Now the only thing that could make it more complete was a baby that was her's and Shal's together, in addition to the twins.

…

"Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about." Trey Parker and Matt Stone, South Park

…

TBC

A/N: there are a bunch of surprises coming along in the next few chapters…. More about Katya, Mare', Tabby, and Star too!

A/N: sorry this is short. Work is piling up more with the beginning of the semester!

Sigh!


	11. Discoveries

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 10

**Discoveries**

"Life is tough enough without having someone kick you from the inside." Rita Rudner

…

The boys wore their Mickey Mouse sweatshirts every day, much to Shal's chagrin and Emma's secret delight. But even the twins were soon tired of it after 10 days…

New Year's came and went with no further incident. Emma and Shal decided that they had had enough excitement for the holidays and decided to turn in early that night.

The next morning found them both racing to the bathroom, each getting sick in turn.

"And to think, we didn't even have any champagne last night!" Emma moaned.

"What would have happened if we did?"

Emma grimaced at the thought. She went back to bed and groaned when the twins came skipping in. "Go bug your uncles this morning. They were up late." Emma buried herself back into the sheets.

Shal crinkled her forehead at Emma's tone. "Sweeties, go have Grandpa give you some saltines for your mama and me."

"Ok" they chorused and ran off giggling.

"Chessy?" Jori asked.

"Hhm?"

"Do you remember what Katya told us?"

"Yeah." Chessy turned to look at her twin sister.

"That Mama would be sick at first, then get better. And then she'll be here."

"You don't think?"

"Shhh—they don't know yet." Jori warned Chessy as they came around the corner and ran into Adam.

"Who doesn't know yet?" Adam asked the girls who were having a hard time not giggling.

"Mama and Mommy."

"What don't they know yet?"

"It's a secret, Grandpa." Jori answered first.

"Mommy sent us down to get saltines for Mama because she has an upset stomach." Chessy chimed in right after.

"Alright. Be sure to tell your Mama to let me know if she needs anything else."

"We will," they chorused as they ran off with the box of saltine crackers.

…

Mare', Tabby and Star were so excited about King's Day, January 6, the official start of the Mardi Gras season. Their boss was out of town, so they were in charge of Faces. Mare' stopped at Gambino's Bakery to pick up the King Cake for the club, and also to send one to Emma and Shalimar on her way into work that day, since they had never had one. She picked out a doubled filled one for them: pecan praline and chocolate cream cheese. She hoped they would like it.

Then she headed to work, not knowing her world was going to change drastically in a few hours.

…

The club stayed packed all night, until closing at 4 am. Mare' headed upstairs with the night's receipts to pay her girls. She flicked open her Blackberry and happily noticed that Emma was still on. She sent her an Instant Message: _hey girl! Good morning!_

_What are you doing up?_

_Closing at the club – King's Day – We had a good night here_.

_I couldn't sleep, so I got up to drink some warm milk._

_I need to pay the girls, so sweet dreams, Emma_.

_Be careful._

The two girls signed off Emma thoughtfully went off to bed and to snuggle up against Shalimar.

…

**_15 minutes later_**

With all 15 dancers paid, Mare', Star and Tabby were the only ones left in the club. Mare' went back upstairs to double check that the safe was locked, while Star and Tabby wiped down the bar and put away the last few glasses.

A big explosion out front rocked the building.

Star was trapped under the mahogany bar when it collapsed.

Tabby was blown through the dressing room into the alley behind the club.

Mare' was blown over and around the safe and down the one story into the alleyway. Bleeding and dazed, but still holding onto her backpack, she crawled over to where Tabby lay deathly still and blood pooling around her.

She pulled Tabby up and hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth, crying her lover's name. "Tabby, wake up honey. Look at me, please." It was only she and Tabby now. Nothing else mattered except for Tabby…

…

**_45 minutes later_**__

Somehow she managed to crawl and drag Tabby to a secluded place, out of the way of the pitched sirens of the police cars and ambulances, and the questioning voices of the growing crowd.

Dimly aware, she felt Star's distress and tried to calm her from where they were hidden…

…

**A short time later**

She saw them carry Star out and into a waiting ambulance. Nobody saw her and Tabby lying there…

…

**Another short time later**

"Mare', what happened?" Tabby whispered.

"I don't know, Tabby cat."

Tabby whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know, shhhh. Some one's out there."

"Mare', where's Star?"

"Ambulance took her away awhile ago."

They continued to lie there, holding on to each other.

"Why don't you get a hold of Emma?"

"I don't want to bug her."

"This is one of those emergency kind of times, Mare'." Tabby's eyes blanked out and fluttered.

"All right, all right. I will, sweetie." Mare' pulled her cell phone out but couldn't get a signal. She spotted her Blackberry and smiled. She sent an Instant Message to both Emma and Shalimar, hoping somebody was awake and soon. Her eyes closed in pain…

…

****

**About 6:30 am, Sanctuary**

Shalimar woke to feel many waves of fear rolling off of Emma, who sat up, eyes unseeing and screaming loudly. "No! No! No!" Shal held her tight and cried along with Emma's distress, unable to calm her friend down.

"Emma, wake up please."

As quick as the screaming started, Emma stopped screaming and hid her head in Shal's shoulder. Shalimar patted her head and held her until Emma stopped shuddering. "What was it, Emma?"

"Explosion. Fire. Something's happened to Mare', Tabby and Star. Everything was ok with them when I laid down." She pulled out of Shalimar's arm and ran out of the room, Shal and the twins following, who had been awakened by Emma's screaming.

Emma sat down and logged into the computer. She stopped briefly when she saw a message waiting from Mare'. She opened it with trepidation. And then she uncharacteristically swore in front of her daughters. "Shit! Somebody destroyed the club right after I talked with her."

Adam, Jesse and Brennan joined them around the computers. Jesse moved to his computer to check the news. He read aloud from his screen, "A car bomb exploded on Bourbon Street earlier this morning. The Faces Lounge was damaged. At least one victim has been taken to Charity Hospital. Names are being held pending notification of the next of kin."

Emma sat down hard and answered Mare's message. _Mare'! I'm here now_.

A few seconds went by.

_Emma!!! We need help badly._

_Can you move? Where are you?_

_No, I crawled here. I'm somewhere on Burgundy, behind the club. Hiding._

_Where are Tabby and Star?_

_Tabby's here. Star in ambulance._

Adam picked up the phone and called the New Orleans safe house. "Hey, Tommy! I need you to go rescue three people down there……. Yes, we heard about the car bombing. That's who. One is at Charity, that's Star." He looked down at Emma's screen. "The other two are Mare' and Tabby. On Burgundy."

He turned to Brennan, "Brennan, prep the Helix now." He resumed his conversation with Tommy. "Yes, we'll be there shortly to help."

Adam spotted Jori and Chessy sitting near Emma, taking it all in. He squatted down to talk to them. "Jori, Chessy. I want you two to go get dressed and set out some clothes for your mothers."

He stepped over to Jesse after the twins left. "Jesse, go get dressed too. We'll be dropping the twins off at the Estate House on the way out of here."

Then he went over to Emma and Shalimar, and talked gently to them. "Emma, go get dressed. Shal, go with her. We'll find them." He promised.

He took Emma's place at the computer. He was the only one fully dressed that morning, considering that he hadn't been to bed yet. It was going to be another long day.

_Mare', this is Adam now. I'm sending some friends to get you and Tabby. Their names are Chassidy, Jeanie and Tommy. They will take you to the safe house where we'll be in about 40 minutes, including Emma and Shalimar._

_Thanks, Adam._

…

Mare' closed her eyes in gratitude and rubbed a few tears away. Her left side was starting to hurt badly. She looked down and tried to guess at her injuries. Her hip and leg was alternately painful and numb. Tabby's abdomen was still bleeding. She pushed up the t-shirt and regretted it a few seconds later.

She pulled her backpack up and pulled out her dress. At least blood will wash out, she thought to herself. I will not loose Tabby this way. She pressed her dance dress against Tabby's abdomen and pulled the t-shirt back down.

They waited.

…

Emma ran to their room to change quickly into the clothes the twins set out for her, afraid that they'll be too late for the three girls.

…

Everybody crowded into the Helix and Jesse took off as soon as the doors were closed. Emma transferred the computer session to the screen at her seat to keep in touch with Mare'. A few minutes later they dropped the twins off at the Estate House.

_Emma?_

_Still here, girl. We're in the air._

_There are some guys in suits searching around. They were in the club earlier._

Emma swallowed hard.

_Keep quiet then. Turn the sound off and wait until they leave._

_K_

Adam 's phone rang. It was Tommy calling them back. He put it on the speakerphone for all of them to hear. "Chassidy is at the alley way, but there are GSA agents all over the place."

Adam asked Emma, "Isn't Mare' a telempath too? See if she can project a false image that they are elsewhere."

Emma nodded and turned to the screen again and started typing. _Mare, Chassidy is near you, but can't get to you because of those guys. She needs your help. Remember how you get those tips? Think hard that you and Tabby are at Caf' du monde eating beignets, or something like that._

_Ok, I'll try._

A few minutes later, Tommy reported to Adam that they had Tabby and Mare' and were headed to the safe house.

"Good, we should be there in less than 20 minutes. What's the status on Star?"

"Jeanie's there but they won't release her," Tommy answered.

Adam thought for a minute. "Jesse, head to the hospital on stealth mode. We'll spring her out."

Jesse nodded and made the course correction.

…

At the safe house, Tommy and Chassidy were working frantically to stabilize Tabby and Mare'. Tabby still had not regain consciousness and Mare' was getting frantic. She kept pushing their hands away, and reaching for Tabby.

Emma took one look at the situation as they walked into the safe house and blasted Mare' into unconsciousness. Adam sighed, and quickly stepped in to triage. It was a wonder that Mare' had even been still conscious. Her whole left side: the pelvis on down was one mess of shattered bones and muscles, as well as dislocated ribs, a fractured shoulder and cheekbone. They bundled her into a compression splint for her leg for the trip back to Sanctuary.

Tabby's injuries were severe, and there was a lot of internal bleeding and they had difficulty in finding the exact one that was still bleeding. They finally located it and clamped it down.

Star had a punctured lung and some bruises from where the mahogany bar had fallen on her. Nothing that the med-lab back at Sanctuary couldn't handle.

The three girls were stabilized and then they were transferred under heavy sedation back to Sanctuary.

…

The whole of Sanctuary watched and waited. Mare' kept having horrible nightmares about the explosion and the aftermath. One minute she would be holding Tabby and Tabby was safe and sound. The next minute she would be watching Tabby die and she wasn't able to reach Tabby's side. Adam kept her sedated as much as he dared too, but the shattered bones were quite painful. Emma was finally sent to bed when sheer exhaustion took over. She had been up for 3 days at that point. She was also not in control of her fears and that was upsetting the three patients. Emma was afraid that their dancing days were over.

Shalimar was worried about her lover and refused to let Emma up out of the bed, even though she herself wasn't tired. She trapped Emma down and held her, while Emma cried silently and finally fell asleep. The twins were still at the Manor House, so they had their suite to themselves.

…

Mare' finally awoke. She was confused by her surroundings and tried to sit up. A man came into her view and talked softly, "Mare', I'm Adam. I need you to lie still. You have some serious injuries from the explosion. I'm going to run a scanner over you and then I'll help you up." Mare' nodded aware of all the aches and bruises all over her body.

"Where's Tabby and Star?"

"In a minute. I know you have a million questions." Adam started the scanner, his heart aching for this girl. He opened up the com-link. "Shalimar, Mare's awake."

"We'll be right down."

Adam looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. Emma only had about 4 hours of sleep; he hoped that would be enough for what was ahead…

Mare' tried to figure out what Adam was feeling. He seemed to have some mixed feelings about something. She kept still as he requested, but her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. A well –stocked room that was obviously used for medical purposes, it looked like the one that Emma talked about.

Emma and Shalimar came into the room. Mare' took in the dark circles around Emma's eyes and frowned. She wondered how long Emma had been up. Emma took her one hand while Shalimar took the other one. Adam cleared his throat expectantly.

"I'm not sure where to begin. You have many shattered bones and dislocations on your left side. You must have hit something when the explosion went off. You shouldn't have been able to move, but you did. I've had your x-rays analyzed by several experts and none have come to any good conclusions. Your genetics also show that you have Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, the hyper-mobile type." Mare' nodded as she had been told this already. "This will complicate your bones healing. I've placed your leg in a compression splint, which we can adjust as your leg heals, but I don't know how good it will heal. My equipment here can speed some of the healing up, but your collagen around the joints will be pulling the bones out of place. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck in a bed for at least 4 months until your leg is strong enough to support you."

Adam paused before going on. "Your ribs and cheek will be healed in about a week, though."

"What about Tabby and Star?" She asked.

"Star had a punctured lung that I was able to seal. She also had a few broken ribs because the bar fell on top of her. She'll be up and around in no time." Adam said this and looked away briefly to meet Emma's eyes. Mare' looked at the two of them and tried to guess at the private exchange.

"Mare', Tabby is not doing good. She has a lot of internal injuries and bleeding. We managed to stop it, but her system is in shock. I've done everything I can for her. It's up to her now." Mare's eyes teared up.

"Can I see her?" She whispered.

Adam sighed. He looked around for the wheelchair and pulled it over. "I'll let you go over to her bed, but only for a few minutes. She hasn't been awake since…" He pulled the leg rest up and locked it. Then Emma and Shalimar helped him transfer Mare' to the chair. Emma's eyes were bright with unshed tears again.

They made a slow procession over to the curtained bay where Tabby was lying. They parked the wheelchair as close to the bed as possible and then they moved back away to give Tabby and Mare' some privacy.

"Tabbycat, it's me. Your seashell." She used one of the nicknames Tabby had given her, a variation of her first name. "Please wake up. I need you." But there was no response from Tabby's lips. Mare' held onto Tabby's limp hand and squeezed it gently. She thought she felt Tabby squeeze back. But even this little effort tired Mare' out and she slumped in the chair.

Emma ran back to Mare's side when she felt the change. "Mare'?" She rubbed Mare's undamaged cheekbone. Mare' opened her eyes and cried softly because she had thought Tabby was stroking her chin. "Can I stay here a while, please?"

Emma looked around to Adam, who nodded cautiously. "Let's see if we can get you on something a little more comfortable than this wheelchair though." She spied the portable stretcher and ran over to bring it next to Tabby's med-bed. Mare' nodded gratefully. They got her comfortable on the stretcher perched on her right side. She reached over and made sure that Tabby's hand was firmly in hers. She wasn't going to let go, not yet.

Mare' then looked up at Emma and Shalimar. There was something different about the two of them, a glow that seemed to emanate from deep inside. She smiled, recognizing that particular glow. She had had it herself right after she first came to New Orleans. "You two are glowing so much, you must be pregnant."

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other, almost aghast. That thought had not passed their minds. "No, I don't think so, Mare'. I think the pain medicine Adam is giving you is making you see things." They laughed lightly together.

Mare' looked from one to the other. "Ok. If you are sure about that…" They nodded.

"Now, you need to rest, Mare'. Somebody will be in to check on you periodically," Emma told her as she and Shalimar exited the med-bay.

"Pregnant? Oh, lordy. Where did she get that idea?" Shalimar whispered.

"I don't know." Emma returned. "I haven't been with any men for over a year, except at that club we went to." She raised an eyebrow at Shalimar. "Your friend?" She barely remembered that incident.

Shalimar dismissed that thought, "Nah. It wouldn't have been, at least not for me. I wasn't in heat that night…"

TBC

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Between computer viruses and Hurricane Ivan evacuations, I wasn't on my computer where I could work on this for about two weeks.


	12. Expanding the Pack: Mare's Dilemna

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter 11**

**Expanding the Pack: Mare's Dilemma**

…

A/N: wox-77 – glad you're liking the story; yes, better late than never.

Melodie568 – sorry, melodie about Tabby

FalconWolf3 – Hope your days are going better now that Ivan isn't circling around any more (Can't wait to see what you have Shelly and Lulu doing next!)

Furi15 – sorry, girl, I had to stop the funny chapters for awhile…

…

_"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same_."  
Elbert Hubbard

…

Mare' struggled with her feelings of guilt while she was in the med-lab. She had finally told Emma the truth…

_--"Emma, I'm sorry."—_

_--"Sorry for what."—_

_--"I know who killed Myra."—_

_--"What?"—_

_--"The drunk driver."--_ Mare' was struggling with her feelings and keeping awake,_" was my mother. I left there because of her."_ Emma was stunned by this admission.

_--"She beat me whenever she was drunk. She rots in jail now."— _Mare' spit the sentence out with disgust and long held in pain.

Emma didn't know how to answer the girl, but she said soothingly, "We can talk about this later, Mare'. Right now you need to build up your strength."

…

Emma looked up the account of the accident and the drunk driver that Mare' said was her mother. The woman was charged with manslaughter and DUI. She had been sentenced to 15 years in jail, but she died 2 years ago of cirrhosis of the liver.

….

Shalimar and Emma had a long discussion about the events of the past few days, especially about Mare', the drunk driver, and Mare' thinking that they were pregnant.

"You'll have to tell her, Emma, so she doesn't have more guilty feelings," Shal looked over at her.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how to approach her with it, especially with Tabby still unconscious." Emma twirled her hair in frustration.

…

They each had their doubts about being pregnant. Shalimar insisted that she could only get pregnant if her feral side was in heat. Emma was privately worried about it. Unbeknownst to each other, they did get pregnancy kits to assuage each other's fears and doubts.

Emma did hers first about a week later, when she realized that she was about 10 days late for her cycle. She was excited at first when it was positive, but the events of the next few days pushed it out of her mind.

When Shalimar did hers, it came up negative…

…

The quiet of the night in Sanctuary's med-lab was shattered by the wail of the heart monitor on Tabby. Adam rushed into the room where Mare' was imploring Tabby to breathe and to not leave her. She was almost falling off the bed, reaching for Tabby's limp hand. Adam hurried over, calling on the com-ling at the same time: "Brennan, Jesse, Emma, Shalimar, Get to the lab on the double!"

He grabbed the paddles off the crash cart and turned it on to charge up. Brennan was the first to arrive, with Emma and Shalimar close behind, all in various states of dress and undress. "Mare', please stay back!" Adam commanded.

Brennan shot a tesla coil into Tabby's heart. The monitor continued to wail.

Adam yelled, "Clear!" and used the paddles on Tabby's chest. Shalimar went over to prevent Mare' from interfering. Emma grabbed the rescue-bag and started pumping air into Tabby's lungs.

A second jolt from Brennan stopped the wail as the monitor started its slow blip-blip when Tabby's heart restarted. A few seconds later, Tabby opened her eyes and brushed the rescue bag away from her face.

Mare' screamed, "Tabby!" Tabby smiled weakly at the sound of Mare's voice. The group looked up at Adam who nodded silently. They pushed the two beds together and the team retreated into the main med-bay.

Adam sighed heavily as he studied the monitors.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Emma asked.

"Tabby's heart is not going to take much more of this. It's up to her now. I've given her all the antibiotics, but I can only do so much."

…

Tabby hung in another week, fighting infection after infection. Her heart stopped several times and they brought her back every time. She had a small rally on the last day, where she seemed to be finally on the mend. She thanked everybody for helping her and then asked to be left alone with Mare' for a while. She slipped in under the blanket where Mare' was laying and they held each other. Mare' could sense that Tabby wanted to talk, but she was struggling with her words.

"Mare'?"

"Yeah, Tabbycat."

"I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Mare' heart was breaking because she kind of knew what was coming next.

"Don't let them zap me the next time…"

Mare' half-whispered back, "Please don't do this to me Tabbycat. I don't want you to leave me."

Silence followed as Mare' and Tabby snuggled close. Tabby looked up and smiled at Mare'. "You've given me the best year of my life. I probably would have died on the streets if you would not have taken me like a stray cat. You believed in me and encouraged me to grow. You gave me love, strength and confidence."

Tabby kissed Mare's undamaged cheek. "I lived a very hard life before I met you. My parents couldn't control me. I didn't want to be controlled. I left home when I was thirteen. I walked the streets. I shot up. I did a whole lot of things to abuse myself. I even got pregnant a few times. I miscarried each time though. I couldn't image what I would have done with a baby back then." Tabby absently stroked Mare's face. "Can you forgive me for one thing? I lied about my name. Tabitha isn't my real name. It's Rebecca Jordan. I used Tabitha on the streets."

Mare' answered her quickly, "You'll always be my Tabbycat."

Tabby hugged her. "Mare', just hold me a while longer. Please…" Tabby's voice trailed off. Mare' gasped thinking Tabby's heart had stopped again, but she had just fallen asleep. Mare' leaned over as best as she could and kissed Tabby on the forehead. She soon fell asleep herself too.

Emma found them that way about an hour later. She checked Mare's splints first, adjusting the pressure levels. Then she checked Tabby. No pulse. She reached over to pick Tabby up, but Mare' grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No Emma. She wanted it this way." Mare's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she kissed Tabby once more. "I felt her stop breathing a short time ago. She asked me to hold her."

Emma teared up herself, remembering holding Myra the same way 3 months ago. Had it been only 3 months? A lot had happened in the interim.

She called on her com-link, "Adam? Shalimar? Can you come to the med-bay please?" Her voice cracked a little at the end. She reached up to brush Mare's hair out of her eyes. She knew that the next few days were going to be difficult for Mare', being a telempath too. She wasn't going to let Mare' go through it by herself though.

Adam walked in then. "Emma, what is it?" He saw Tabby's still form and ran over. "No pulse. How long has she been…."? He trailed off when Mare' grabbed his wrist.

"Adam, no! She wanted it this way. No heroics. No more zaps." Mare' was suddenly struck with the loneliness of it all: Tabbycat was gone forever! Half of her was content; half of her was numb.

Shalimar walked in and was bowled over by the emotions coming from Mare'. She was reminded of the day at the manor house when Myra died and they almost lost Emma over it. "Is Tabby..?" She couldn't finish the sentence in front of Mare' who started to whimper quietly, both in pain from her body and her heart from losing Tabby.

Emma pulled Shalimar aside. "Shal, Mare' doesn't need to be by herself right now, and Adam needs to take care of Tabby. Our bed's the biggest. Can we take her there? Then you, me and the twins will always be there." Shalimar look vacant for a second at Emma's request. "Remember how I was…" Shalimar nodded and went off to find the wheelchair.

Adam helped them settle Mare' into the wheelchair. "Call me if you need anything. Mare' I'm sorry about Tabby. Oh, wait a minute." He went to a drawer and pulled some items out. "Mare, I want to sleep for a couple of hours at least. Take this when you get settled." Mare' reached up and hugged Adam hard.

"Thank you, Adam."

Shalimar wheeled the chair to their suite, while Emma ran ahead to get the bed straightened up. She brushed tears from her face, and then poured a glass of juice from their little fridge.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Jori and Chessy ran in from their room. She knelt down to hug them.

"Sweeties, Tabby just died. Mare's going to be here in our room for a little while, because she doesn't need to be alone." The two girls were quiet. "Can you play quietly here on the floor? You can take your napes there to, if you want to."

"Alright, Mama." Jori said.

"Slumber party!" Chessy cried.

They ran to get a few toys and their pillows and blankets. Shalimar wheeled Mare' in with Brennan and Jesse on her heels. The boys transferred Mare' to the center of the bed without making her wince. Emma tucked some covers over her friend, and handed the glass of juice over, "Drink up. We'll be right here. We won't leave you along." She waited while Mare' swallowed the few pills that Adam had given her earlier.

Mare' absently patted along side her and looked at Emma and Shalimar. "Hold me," and she burst into gut wrenching tears. Emma and Shal didn't hesitate and both reached out to hold Mare'. Even Jori and Chessy came up and lightly patted her unsplinted leg. Mare' soon subsided into hiccups and quieter tears as the medicine took over, and then soon she was asleep.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief then, because Mare' also stopped broadcasting her grief as she fell asleep. Her grief made Emma aware of her underlying grief over Myra.

…

Emma told Mare' about Myra the next time she was awake. Both of them cried over their best friends, but it was healthy tears, healthy healing tears.

…

They buried Tabby on the hillside beside Myra's grave. Mare' only asked that a poem be said. She didn't want any more fuss than that over her Tabby. The grave marker was simple: Rebecca Jordan "Tabbycat". They left her alone a few minutes after Adam read the poem:

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow;  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain;  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft star that shines at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there; I did not die_. 

It was an old American Indian prayer, that spoke many words of comfort and promise to Mare'. She knew even if her injuries were serious that she still had a place to stay with them. Star had decided to go into the Underground after her ribs healed. She didn't want to go back to New Orleans and start over either. Mare' reminded herself that there were plenty of other things she could do to help out, in exchange for everything they had done for her, Tabby and Star. She knew she could just sit back and let her body heal, but she wanted to be involved. She felt useless otherwise.

TBC


	13. Surprises and Expectancies

**Cat and Mouse**

Chapter 12 **Surprises and Expectancies**

"**Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother." Oprah Winfrey**

Adam noticed the changes in the two girls first. After all he was always doing scans on them, sometimes weekly. But in the aftermath of the incident in New Orleans and dealing with some new legal issues at the Hunt/Heinz Foundation, he overlooked the initial signs until things had calmed down a little further. Course then the twins complicated things even more.

Emma was helping Mare' to deal with the death of Tabby, which proving difficult because Mare's presence reminded her of Myra, which lead Emma to several sleepless nights. She was good at hiding this from everybody but the twins.

After a week of watching their Mama not sleeping, Jori and Chessy decided that somebody needed to be done. Jori sought advise from Uncle Jesse and Chessy went to Uncle Brennan. They instinctively knew there was no sense in going to their other Mommy, Shalimar.

Jori tried first.

"Uncle Jesse? What do you do when you can't sleep?"

The question surprised him. "Why? You're too young to be having sleep problems."

She quickly reassured him, "No, it's not me. I just want to know in case I ever do."

"Let's see. I try different things. Sometimes a glass of warm milk helps. Sometimes I work out hard in the dojo."

Jori jumped up and down. "Show me some workout stuff, then. Please?"

Jesse hesitated. Emma and Shalimar had wanted to save some of the dojo stuff until much later. But he knew the first forms of Tai Chi were taught to children even younger than Jori and Chessy. He looked down at Jori, "Ok. I'll show you something basic that you can practice without getting in trouble with your moms. Go change and meet me up there."

Jori scampered off and changed into her dance leotard.

Jesse spent the next hour going over the first two forms. Jori was such a quick learner that Jesse almost started the 3rd form with her when Emma looking for Jori interrupted them. Emma frowned at Jesse and sent Jori ahead.

"Jesse, what were you two doing?"

"I was doing my kata and she was asking me questions. It was easier to show her than explain. She's already mastered the 1st two forms." Somehow Jesse knew Jori's questions were either about Emma or Shalimar and he didn't want to get in the middle of that.

"I guess its ok this one time, but check with us first next time," Emma said with tight lips. She sighed and started to yawn. "Oh, excuse me. I don't know what it is that is making me yawn today." She ran down the stars after Jori.

Jesse shook his head at her retreat. He didn't know either.

Meanwhile, Chessy cornered her Uncle Brennan and asked he about what he did if he couldn't sleep...

"Well, I dig out a book of poetry and read for awhile. Or sometimes I go take a shower and just try to relax. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering in case I ever have that problem." Then Chessy ran off to compare answers with Jori.

After comparing notes later that day, the two girls were confused even more of what to do about their Mama. They decided to put it into motion tonight and try everything. They went to their Grandpa and asked him for a book of pretty poetry. They snuck it onto Emma's bedside table. Then they put the milk in a glass in their little refrigerator. They also raided Emma's dresser drawers for something comfortable to work out in. This they put under the book. They put one of the big towels out on the vanity and set out all the pretty-smelling soaps and shampoos. Thus armed, they went to find their mothers, because they were getting hungry and suppertime was soon.

The two girls did not say a word about their activities to them. Shalimar asked what they did during the afternoon and received strange answers.

"Uncle Jesse showed me some moves." Jori said quietly.

"Uncle Brennan read me poetry," was all they got out of Chessy.

Shal raised an eyebrow at Emma who shook her head and mouthed, "Later."

"Maybe we should have Uncle Jesse show both of you those moves," she said.

"I still don't think that's a good idea just yet, Ems." Shalimar was getting worried.

"Jesse said Jori is a quick learner. Chessy is just as quick. If we combine this with dance and gymnastic lessons, wouldn't that be better?" Emma was trying to reasonable about the whole thing. The twins wanted to learn something new.

"Yeah! Please, Mommy! Please, Mama!" The twins chorused together.

"Oh, ok. But if either one of you get hurt, that's it, until you're much older." Shalimar gave in. "Have fun with it, but no competitions!" This last remark was aimed at Emma whose face just reddened.

Later that evening after the girls were in bed, Emma noticed her dresser had been gone through. "Shal, were you looking for something in my drawers?"

"No, why?"

"Everything is unfolded."

Shalimar looked over and shook her head. She then spotted the items on the bedside table. "Well, there is a stack of clothes on your bedside table." Shalimar walked over closer. "And a book of poetry. Maybe Brennan is trying to tell you something." She laughed lightly.

Emma looked at the title. "I don't know. This doesn't seem to be Brennan's type of poetry though."

Shalimar yawned widely. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired.

Emma smacked her with a pillow. "Alright, sleepyhead. I'll take the hint."

Shal lounged under the covers before answering. "What hint?"

"Emma snuggled up next to her. "This one!" She expected a response but only heard snores. She sighed. Maybe she'll be able to sleep tonight. She laid there for a while listening to Shal's breathing and tried to relax.

It didn't work. She rolled over and looked at the nightstand with the stack of clothing and the book of poetry. She remembered Chessy's remark about Brennan reading her some poetry this afternoon. I wonder if she put it there. Slipping quietly out of the bed, Emma picked up the book and went into the bathroom. She stopped to get her glass of water out of the fridge as she walked by. She stopped short when she saw the glass of milk in there.

_Milk, poetry, workout clothes. Damn it. Those girls!_ She thought with love pouring out for her twin daughters. _They just wanted to help me get some sleep._ She spotted two pairs of eyes at the other door and she walked over.

The twins dove back into bed. Emma didn't miss the scrambling, but she wanted to ask them first before she either scolded or praised them for their efforts.

Jori, Chessy, I know you're still awake!" She turned on the reading light to softly illuminate the room. The girls clammed up.

"I'm going to ask you something. Were you the ones who put the milk in the fridge and the poetry book by the bed?"

They looked at each other before they nodded. "Mama, you weren't sleeping right." Jori chimed with Chessy right after with "We were soooo worried."

"Katya told us that you would have some difficulties when she was coming again," Jori said, as if it explained everything.

Emma was still uncomfortable with the fact the twins insisted that Katya talked to them. The fact that the twins knew or suspected her difficulties were because she was pregnant made it even worse for her. After all, she hadn't even shared that with Shalimar yet.

The main reason that Emma hadn't told Shalimar yet was Shalimar's insistence that they couldn't be pregnant from that encounter with Chad because she "wasn't in heat". Emma thought back to that day and that evening. Her third happiest day of her life. (The first being when she was reunited with her twins and the second when she and Shalimar decided to stop playing games with each other and do something about their relationship.) She remembered little bits and pieces from that day: smelling them on the seat of the SUV, her wanting a steak done less rarer than she normally preferred, being able to see in the dark much easier, feeling hotter than the situation called for and then being extremely tired afterwards, after Chas. What was going on with her body? Did some of Shalimar's feralness pass over to her when they bit each other that day? She heard of females' bodies lining up together when they lived in close proximity. Did that happen to her and Shalimar? Emma made a mental note to discuss this with Adam in the morning.

She turned her attention back to the twins. "All right, girls. We'll discuss Katya later. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I'll let you know in the morning if it works tonight. Now, off to bed you two." She kissed each one on the forehead and tucked them in, for the second time that night. "Don't disturb us right away! We'll come get you. Promise?"

"We promise, Mama." The twins settled back into their beds. They silently high-fived behind Emma's back as she returned to the bathroom.

Emma read a few poems and actually started to relax. She turned the lights out and slipped back into bed with Shalimar. Shalimar curled up against her and held her down in her sleep. Emma hugged her back and closed her eyes. She finally slept, the first real sleep since before they rescued Mare'.

The next morning, Shalimar tried to wake Emma up. Emma didn't respond, except to burrow deeper into the covers. Then Shalimar tried tickling her on her feet. That woke Emma up promptly.

"Shalimar! Stop that! Uncle, Uncle!" She giggled and tried to wiggle away.

"So, you're awake now. Finally!" Shalimar poised mid-tickle.

"No thanks to you." Emma smiled and then remembered something. "I want to talk to you later. Not now, though." She got out of bed, quickly dressed and ran out of the room. She wanted to see Adam before she lost her nerves.

"Adam?"

Adam looked up from the computer console and noticed Emma's nervous pacing. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

She whispered something in his ear. Adam's eyebrows arched but he waved his hands at the medi-bed. "I'll check that for you." He punched a few codes into the scanner and stepped back and waited for the results. Emma impatiently waited too. At his nod, Emma hugged him.

"Don't say anything yet, Adam. I want it to be a surprise, ok?" Adam hugged her back and nodded. "Go tell her!"

He logged the entry in and looked at Shalimar's latest scan too. They had identical hCg levels. He shook his head in disbelief. He made the notation and his recommendations for the two girls.

Emma ran through the halls to find Shalimar. She found her in the shower. After checking carefully that the door was locked to the twin's side, she went back to their room and waited for Shal to finish. She pulled her shirt aside and gently caressed her stomach. She was nervous and excited at the same time. How was Shal going to react? They were going to have a baby!

Shal stepped out of the shower and felt the excitement coming off of Emma. She wondered what had Emma so worked up. She quickly dressed and walked to their room to find out. She paused when she saw Emma rubbing her stomach.

"Emma?"

Emma startled and then ran over to hug Shalimar, guarding her excitement closely. "Guess what, Shal?"

"I don't know."

"Guess?" She sent an image of her with a bigger belly.

Shalimar blinked. "That's not funny. You don't look good fat."

Emma's face fell a little. "No, not that, Shalimar. How would you feel if in about say 7 months there's a 'pitter patter of little feet.'?" She looked deeply into Shalimar's eyes, trying to judge her reaction without prying.

"Emma, I'm not up for word games. Come out with it."

"I'm pregnant." Emma whispered, scared now.

"Emma!"

"Adam confirmed it this morning. That's why I ran out of here." Emma was desperate for Shalimar to be happy with this. She didn't have to wait long because Shalimar picked her up and spun her around, whooping. They landed in a heap on the bed, kissing each other in the process.

"You little scamp! You've known for a while, didn't you?"

"Yeah! But with Mare' and all that has gone on around here, I didn't want to say anything until I was certain," Emma hung her head.

Shalimar gently stroked Emma's stomach. "Ok, little one! Listen to your other Mama. You are not going to make this Mama any sicker than you already have. Understand?"

They giggled together. "Lets go tell Jori and Chessy that they are going to be the big sisters!"

The next day, Adam did his normal scan on Shalimar and compared the hCg levels to Emma's. "Shalimar? Look at this."

Shal came over and looked at the sets of figures where Adam was pointing. "What does that mean, Adam?"

"You're pregnant too, Shalimar." He said quietly, letting this second news sink in. Shalimar covered her mouth.

"How could I be? My test came up negative."

"Sometimes the urine test remains a false negative in some women up until the time they go into labor. The blood test is a lot more reliable."

Shalimar called Emma on her com-link. "Emma, would you come to the lab? I've got something to tell you."

"Be right there."

Emma walked in a few minutes later. Shalimar turned to Emma and pointed at the computer. Emma saw her results from yesterday and then looked at Shalimar's, not comprehending. Adam pointed at the two lines of data and moved away. Emma's eyes widened and she spun Shalimar in an identical spin to yesterdays. "Oh Shalimar, this is so wonderful! We're going to have babies at the same time!"

"Whoa there!" Adam cautioned when they bumped into a tray of instruments. "Now, I'm going to have to change some of your vitamins to allow for the babies. That's assuming that you want me to deliver them too."

"Oh, course, Adam. I don't trust anybody else to do that," Emma exclaimed and Shalimar nodded in agreement.

Jori and Chessy ran in then. "Mama, Mommy, what's up?" Jori quietly asked.

"Well, sweeties, it seems your Mommy is going to have a baby too!" Emma hugged the girls.

"Yippee!" They yelled, much to Shal's sensitive ears.

"But we haven't told Uncle Jesse or Uncle Brennan yet. So don't go blabbing to them just yet." Shalimar asked them.

"We won't." They chorused, much quieter now.

"Well, I guess we need to start looking at baby furniture and clothing," Shalimar looked at Emma.

"I think this calls for a shopping trip!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Can we come too?" Chessy asked, not wanting to be left out of any shopping trips.

"Of course." Both mothers-to-be responded.

TBC


	14. What April Showers Bring

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter 13**

**What April Showers Bring**

…

**The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed. Carl Jung**

…

"Why don't you want to know what you're carrying?"

Emma sighed. She thought Shalimar would feel the same as she did. "It keeps it a surprise until the baby's here. Look, I found out after 4 years that I had twin daughters. I can wait another 7 months to see what this one is."

Shalimar smirked behind her hand at Emma's adamancy. "Well, I want to know so I can buy the right clothes and we can plan the nursery color scheme. I'd hate to have pastels and we have boys."

"You find out then. Only thing I want to know ahead of time is if it is healthy. Anyways, the first couple of months they won't be wearing much but diapers and those cute little onesies."

Emma was moody today and this little argument with Shalimar didn't help. She flounced out of the room and nearly collided with Jesse who had been coming down the hallway after hearing the raised voices from the girls' room. Emma ignored him though. He raised an eyebrow at Shalimar.

Shalimar waited until she could tell that Emma was well out of earshot before she answered. "We just had a disagreement over knowing what we are carrying. I want to know so I can plan. She wants to be surprised. Nothing to worry about. I'll do it my way and she'll do it hers."

….

As soon as they were certain that Mare' wasn't going to do anything crazy over Tabby's death, they bundled her off to the Estate House to finish her recuperation. It took them a full afternoon to move her there, even though she had only a duffle bag of belongings. They had to be careful of the compression splints on her leg and keep her hip stable. Jori and Chessy were sad to see her go. She weaved them stories of the dance studio, Marya and Emma everyday, much to Emma's chagrin and Shalimar's secret pleasure. The twins were consoled by the fact that they were to continue their dance lessons with Mare' over at the Estate House. Emma also arranged for them to take swimming lessons with Clara on a regular basis. Mare' was also able to start therapy on her leg with all the equipment and adaptations that Marya had already installed there.

She soon became bored with the bed rest though and sought out diversions for her boredom.

….

Adam respected each girl's wish on the knowledge of her baby and the progress of their pregnancies. Although he secretly wished Emma would back down, he did keep progress notes.

Everybody was excited at first and they took all sorts of forays to the baby store to buy another cute outfit or toy or box of diapers or formula. When Adam informed Shalimar after one of her ultrasounds that she was having twins, they had a big powwow session over what to expect. Adam agreed with them on breast-feeding their babies, and even bought two pumps for them to use. He constantly was monitoring their diet and adjusting the vitamins he had them take, much to their chagrin.

Emma and Shalimar finally decided on a Beatrix Potter theme for the nursery, with lots of pastels and cute animals all over the place. Shal put up glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. They spent several happy afternoons with all of them painting the room and setting up the three baby beds. They expanded the Dean area to include a second sleeping alcove for their "nannies". Clara and Sarah volunteered right away for the job. Adam made some extra purchases and outfitted a room at the Estate House the same way, knowing something the two girls didn't.

….

Mare' felt left out of the preparations for her friend's babies, so she busied herself with learning more about Marya from the staff. They all had stories of how generous she was and how she rescued one or the other of them from some dire straits. A chance remark from Heidi who loved to brush Mare's hair out "You know if I cut your hair and dyed it a little darker, you could pass for Marya—no problem."

That got Mare' to thinking and she soon proposed the idea to Adam one afternoon as he worked on the books with her. He had found out the first month that she was extremely good at bookkeeping, so he always went over them with her.

"Adam?"

"Hmmh."

"You know you can't keep hiding from some of the public that Marya is dead? With my bum leg and a few changes to my hair, I could be her double. You also need somebody who knows the ins and outs of the foundation's business, like I do. Emma's in no condition to do it, even if she did look like her. Plus you need her for other missions."

Adam looked Mare' up and down. "Let me think on this. It does sound plausible. But, I don't want you going out on your own."

"Clara and Sarah or any one of the staff always went with Myra to help out. They miss all the trips to conferences and that." Mare' retorted. "I don't have any family to speak of since my mother's gone, other than Star. And I know I can't go back to dancing. My leg will never heal correctly after that accident. That's not your fault, either, Adam. Just my quirky genetics. Besides, you all opened your home and hearts to me and I want to pay you back for all of your kindness and generosity. I can't fight for you like your team does, but I can do this. Please, Adam?" Mare' begged.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk this over with Emma and see how we should proceed. I do want you to know how to defend yourself, bum leg or not. I'll get Brennan and Jesse to set up some simulations for you to start practicing with…"

Mare' grinned. She had won the hardest part of the battle.

….

She studied her mate's body while she lay sleeping beside her. Already some signs of the pregnancy were etched in her shapes: the puffy face and hands, the rolls around the ankles, and the most tell-tale sign of all—the bulge at her waist line. Only when her mate was sleeping was there no lines of worry and no dulling eyes of tiredness. Shalimar made note to talk to Adam privately about Emma, because she knew Emma wouldn't say anything. She was too proud to do so sometimes.

The twins were mirror replicas of Emma's attitude every day. If she was happy, they were ecstatic. If she was sad, they were crabby. If she was worried, they were beside themselves, literally.

Adam had approached Emma and Shalimar yesterday about Mare's proposal. In actuality, he talked to Emma with Shalimar sitting there. Emma knew her emotions were going to the extremes and even more so as the days went by, and as their pregnancies progressed. She relied more and more on Shalimar's even tempered and behavior, quite a contrast from their relationship just a few months ago. Emma hated being out of control. But she agreed to having Mare' be her stand-in for Marya, after she sat by the Tranquility Pool for a while.

That business affair behind them now, the two mothers turned their attention to the twin's schooling. They downloaded all the accredited home schooling curricula, until Jesse protested about how much memory they were using. They picked and choose and eliminated and finally came to a decision about which methods they would use. Almost every shopping trip to the mall included a stop at the bookstore to pick up workbooks for the twins. As Adam predicted, Jori and Chessy were testing at a second grade level. Emma and Shalimar kept the lessons fun and short at this point.

Jori and Chessy were very active four-year olds on top of that. Mare' even though she couldn't demonstrate the moves, over saw their dance curricula. All of the staff at the Estate House participated in group and individual lessons for dance, tumbling, martial arts, defense and meditation. Even though the security system at the Estate House surpassed even some of the measures at Sanctuary, Adam didn't want the staff to rely on just those measures.

Jori and Chessy expressed great interest in how babies grew and pestered everybody with questions about Shalimar's twins and Emma's baby. Emma soon required a daily nap in order to keep up with the pace. Jori and Chessy insisted that they were the only ones who were able to keep Emma safe during those naps. Shalimar loved their protectiveness and encouraged it to a point. As much as she enjoyed being with Emma, the nap time gave her a chance to relax and not worry as much about Emma's well being. The twins loved to lay beside Emma with their heads on her stomach listening to the baby inside.

Adam was perplexed about the differences in the girls' progression through their pregnancies. Shalimar seemed to blossom more and more as each day went by. Emma faded a bit more in contrast. Her iron levels remained constant and there was no sign of gestational diabetes. He stayed up late many a night trying to figure it out, but did not find an explanation. He hated not being able to tell Emma the one fact about her pregnancy, even though it was a significant one. She even made him promise not to tell Shalimar anything.

….

One afternoon in April, Shalimar dragged Emma out for an afternoon without the twins. Mare' was finally allowed to walk now and so she took the twins around the Estate to plant spring flowers. Shalimar wanted to plan the twins' 5th birthday party. Emma, who was normally the official party planner, was non-committal about every idea Shalimar suggested. Shalimar finally pushed the notes aside.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on. Don't lie to me, sweetie. This is Shalimar, remember."

Emma sighed. "We don't have any "us" time anymore." She blushed and ducked her head.

"Oh, Emma!" Shalimar was surprised. She missed some of the intimacies too, but they had the twins around and their pregnancies to consider too. She scooted around the table to sit next to Emma and held her tight. "We've had so much happening in the last few months, and with both of us being pregnant at the same time has indeed put a damper on everything." She mentally did some calculations in her head and waited until Emma squirmed away.

"Yeah. The twins. Mare'. Missions. The foundation." She stood up and stretched. "I'm gong to use the restroom." She blew Shalimar a kiss and ran off.

Shalimar clicked her com-link and called Adam. "Adam?"

"Yes, Shalimar!"

"I think I've figured out what Emma's problem is. Do you have anything for us to do before tomorrow morning? I want to take her out on a date to cheer her up."

"I don't have anything right now. That does sound like a good idea. Keep your links handy though. See you two in the morning." Adam signed off.

Shalimar called Brennan and Jesse next. "Brennan, Jesse? How do you feel working on your uncle skills tonight?"

Brennan groaned and Jesse laughed. "Sure Shalimar. We'll watch the twins tonight for you two."

That matter taken care of, Shalimar called their favorite restaurant and made reservations for her and Emma later on.

….

Brennan groaning and Jesse laughing looked at each other across the room. "Ok, Brennan, what do you think? Pizza and a movie with the girls?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, man! That's sound like fun!

TBC


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter 14**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

….

_Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell_. Joan Crawford

….

_From ghoulies and ghosties_

_And long leggety beasties,_

_And things that go bump in the night,_

_Good Lord, deliver us._

(Cornish prayer)

….

Brennan and Jesse changed into nice slacks and polo shirts for their impromptu date with Jori and Chessy. Brennan called over to the Estate House and had Sarah get the twins ready to go out for supper. They drove the sports car over to pick the girls up, who were mystified to the whole situation.

"Uncle Brennan! What's up with Mama and Mommy?" Jori asked while Chessy nodded and climbed into the back seat.

"They had something to do for Grandpa and won't be in 'til late tonight," Brennan answered.

"So, we're taking you two to Tony's for pizza and then pick up a movie to watch at home," Jesse added.

Chessy regarded her two uncles with a deep look. "You're lying somehow." She said quietly.

Brennan ignored her accusation. Sometimes the twins were too perceptive for their own good. "What do you want on your pizza?" He asked instead.

"Canadian bacon!" Jori chimed up.

"Extra cheese!" Chessy cried right after her.

"No Onions!" They said together.

Jesse laughed allowed. Even if the two were highly perceptive, they were still fun to be with. He briefly thought about how many boys' hearts they were going to crush when they were all grown up. "So what did you two do this afternoon?"

"Miss Mare' had us planting different flowers and plants. We planted some pussywillows by Miss Tabby's grave and then some violas by Aunt Myra's. Do you know the difference between violets and violas?" Jori was always serious about her facts.

"I can't say that I do." Jesse replied.

"Violas are big violets," Jori explained.

"You just like violets and violas because of your eyes, Jori." Chessy quietly punched her sister.

Jori just nodded.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"What, Jori?"

"What do you think Mama and Mommy are going to have?"

"I don't know. What do you think they're going to have?"

"Mama's having Katya, of course. And Mommy's having twin girls."

Emma had warned them to disregard any talk about Katya.

"And how sure are you that your Mommy's going to have twin girls?" Jesse asked as they pulled into the parking lot of Tony's Italian Restaurant.

"They've talked to us in our dreams."

"And when we're meditating." Chessy added.

Brennan and Jesse exchanged looks over the two girls' heads. They each helped one of them out of the back seat and walked hand-in-hand with them into the restaurant. The twins had been here several times with Emma and Shalimar, so the owners knew them.

Tony, a tall and slightly chubby Italian-American with brown hair and matching eyes, greeted them as they walked in. "Ah, it's my little bonitas. Where are the mamacitas today?" He frowned slightly as he hugged Jori and Chessy, then shook hands with Brennan and Jesse.

"Mr. Tony, these are our uncles, Brennan and Jesse."

"Ah, Signors. Welcome! Welcome to my little establishment."

Little was not the word to describe Tony's restaurant. At least 50 tables were scattered around the main floor and then there were alcoves here and there. Tony led them to one of the alcoves. He took their drink order of iced teas and water and left them to pour over the menus. Jori and Chessy immediately started coloring their menu pages with the crayons left on the table from a previous child.

After they placed their order for pizza and garlic bread, Brennan and Jesse tried to get the twins to decide on movie. Each one had a different opinion and strongly wanted their choice.

Jori's choice was the _Sound of Music._ "I heard there is a lot of children and singing and the little girl is cute."

Chessy pouted. She wanted to see _The Lion King_, again. She always wanted to see that movie, over and over and over again.

Jesse tried to reason with them, "Why don't we get the Sound of Music this time? We watched the Lion King the last time."

Chessy pouted some more, the really cute kid pout, which didn't always succeed with her because everybody expected her to pout at the littlest provocation. She soon agreed. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when the pizza was soon delivered to the table.

Everybody dug in with enthusiasm to the pizza and garlic bread slices.

…..

After their private supper, Emma and Shalimar returned to the Estate house to spend the night. Clara prepared them a light snack and went to bed early to read. Mare' passed them on the way to the workout room to practice her new moves, her can thunking lightly along the hallway.

Shalimar pulled the door shut behind them and steered Emma to the hot tub. Emma grinned and allowed Shal to direct their actions. So far the evening was perfect and just what she missed, spending time alone with Shalimar. "We have to do this a little more often."

Shalimar smiled at her remark. They helped each other of with their clothes, kissing each other as more flesh was exposed: the dark nipples, the bellies that were filling out.

Emma groaned at her slightly swollen ankles. "I don't remember my ankles swelling this way when I was pregnant before."

"They look just as lovely to me." Shal silenced her with a finger. They stretched out in the hot tub, sipping the bubbly grape juice that Clara had chilling for them. Emma gave an "ugh" face at first. "Four and a half months to go." She looked down at her round tummy and then reached over to rub on Shal's. Their stomachs were nearly the same size. "It's hard to believe that there are two little Shalimars in there." Shalimar had insisted on Emma viewing the ultra sound pictures with her, even though Emma was just as adamant about not looking her own.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Shalimar pulled Emma in front of her so they could sit belly-to-back and to where she could caress Emma's belly back.

"The twins keep insisting that this is Katya. Katarina does have a nice ring though." Emma was quiet for a while. "What about you?" She asked Shal.

"I'm going to wait until they're born, to see what their personalities are like. Adam told me they'd both be feral like me."

"Two little kittens for Mamacat," Emma teased her.

Shalimar responded by dunking Emma. Emma came up sputtering. She tried to dunk Shalimar back, but only succeeded in splashing herself. They played a while longer until Emma cried "uncle!"

The two girls laid back exhausted and happy. Surely nothing would destroy their happiness tonight. They soon donned the robes and grabbed their discarded clothing and plodded off to one of the guest rooms there were always ready. After a quick shower, they lay down and snuggled together among the thick comforters. Emma fell asleep first while tracing lazy circles on Shalimar's stomach. Shal smiled at her and held Emma safe, listening to her breathe evenly, a smile still lingering on her face. Her instincts were dean on for solving Emma's unhappiness this time. She mad a mental note not to let five months pass before they got some time together.

….

The twins could not eat another bite. They had consumed pizza, garlic bread, and fried mushrooms and topped it off with ice cream. Now they wanted to use the restroom. Jesse looked around and saw the ladies were just around the corner. He doubled check to make sure that they had their miniature com-links on before he sent them there. Brennan headed over to the cash register to pay the bill and flirt some with the cashier. There were few customers left in the restaurant so it should be safe.

Brennan came back and finished his iced tea as they waited for Jori and Chessy to return. They watched the football game on the television over the bar.

About ten minutes later, they finally realized just how long Jori and Chessy had been. They tried getting an answer on the com-link and when they didn't get an answer, they flagged down the waitress to check the ladies room for them.

There was nobody in the bathroom.

Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and groaned. Emma was going to wring their necks when she found out they had lost the twins. They went into action.

Brennan ran out to check the car first, just in case the twins wondered that way. Jesse checked the rest of the hallway. Both of them kept trying the twin's com-links.

No answer.

Brennan sought out Tony to question him privately while Jesse reluctantly contacted Adam.

….

Emma woke suddenly.

Something was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she heard the screams in her mind. First Jori, then Chessy. She screamed with them.

Shalimar woke at Emma's screams and the fear rolling off of her. "Emma, what is it?"

Just as she spoke, Adam's voice came over their com-link.

"Shalimar! Emma! Where are you?" His voice was starting to crack from worry.

"Adam, we're at the Estate House." Shalimar hugged a shaking Emma. "What's up?"

"There's been a situation. How soon can you bring Emma here?"

Emma was rocking back and forth with a blank look in her eyes as she searched to find where her daughters were and why they were screaming for her.

"Adam, what is it?"

"The twins are missing, Shal." Adam's voice was husky now.

"I've a trace on their rings. Jesse and Brennan are on it."

"Shit!" Shalimar swore under her breath. "Emma!" Emma was not responding to her voice. "Clara, Mare'? I need your help please." She called to the two she knew were still awake there. Shalimar got dressed quickly, and tried to get Emma dressed. Clara arrived first and between the two of them, they finally got Emma dressed.

"The twins are missing, Clara." Shalimar told her over Emma's head.

"Oh, my god!" Clara hugged Emma tight. Mare' walked in limping.

"Mare', I need you to lock down the Estate House after we leave. Don't let anybody in unless it is one of use, until we contact you first. The twins are missing."

Emma spoke clearly then. "They're in a cabin by some water. They're blindfolded and tied together."

"We'll find them Emma!" Shalimar promised. The twins were just as much hers, even if they weren't her flesh and blood, as they were Emma's. Neither one of them would be consolable if the twins were harmed or worse. She clicked her com-link.

"Adam, Emma's in contact with Jori and Chessy. She says they're in a cabin by some water."

"That matches where their rings are. By City Lake. Stay put then. Brennan and Jesse are almost there. I'll have them pick you up on the way back."

"No, Adam. He's got them on the move again. I need to get my girls." Emma interrupted Adam's instructions. She looked at Clara and Mare', surprised they were in the room with them. "What vehicles are here today?"

Mare' answered. "The Ninjas, the Mercedes Sedan, the SUV Limo, and the mustang. Oh, the Land Rover too."

"Land rover." Her eyes glazed over again. "Jori, yes I know you're scared. Mama is scared too. Just keep a hold of Chessy. We'll be there shortly." Emma grabbed her jacket and ran. "Shal, if you're going to help me, come on." She yelled over her shoulder.

Shalimar ran to catch up with Emma. She grabbed the keys to the Land rover before Emma could pick them up. "I'm driving. I'll keep my eyes on the road. You'll wreck if you drive right now."

Emma nodded and got into the passenger side. Her knuckles were white from clenching them so hard together.

"Shal, would could've taken my girls?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but we'll find them and make them pay for this."

Emma clicked her com-link. "Brennan, Jesse what happened?" She asked.

Jesse looked at Brennan before he answered. "We took them over to Tony's for a pizza. They went to the restroom and disappeared from there. Tony is beside himself that his petit bonitas disappeared from his restaurant. There was no one there that made us suspicious."

Brennan added, "We're at the cabin now. But nobody's here. I found their rings laying outside."

"Brennan, Jesse, look for a trail. Chessy says they went up one from the left side after they exited the cabin." Emma told them.

"Right, see it." Jesse answered.

"Shal, take the next left. We should be able to intercept at the ridge there." Emma pointed at the GPS monitor that she activated on the Land rover.

Shalimar took the corner on two wheels, apologizing to Emma who belatedly buckled up her seat belt. The Land rover bounced up a dirt road full of ruts and boulders. Shalimar maneuvered carefully around them all.

A few minutes later they were in a clearing overlooking the city. Emma pointed out a structure on the far side. "Over there." Shalimar wasted no time driving up to the picnic pavilion. She spotted Brennan and Jesse coming through the woods behind the pavilion.

Before Shal had the Land rover stopped completely, Emma was out the door and running inside. Shal finished parking and followed quickly after her. Jori and Chessy were sitting on the middle table, crying.

Emma ran over and tried to free her daughters from the bindings but she was unsuccessful as she cried too.

Shalimar circled the building trying to pick up any scent of the kidnapper. There was a faint garlic scent coming up the trail where Brennan and Jesse came from. She circled further, but the scent trail stopped cold beside some tire tracks. She returned back to the pavilion.

Brennan intercepted Emma's feeble attempts to cut the twin's bindings, before the wailing got too much louder. Jesse reported to Adam who audibly sighed his relief. Emma hugged her daughters tight and Shalimar joined in while wisely refraining from crying herself. She sniffed the girls but didn't pick up anything more off them then the odors of their supper at Tony's.

They all hopped into the Land rover with Brennan driving. The two girls and two women all sat in the back not taking their hands off of anybody. They drove to where Jesse left the other vehicle.

They left Jesse out and all returned to Sanctuary to try and figure out what happened. Jesse stopped by the restaurant to let Tony know the twins had been found. Tony sent back a large box of canola and cakes to help apologize. He made Jesse promise to bring everybody in for a meal on the house too, before he allowed Jesse to leave.

At Sanctuary, Adam ran the scanners over the twins who suffered no visible injuries. All they were able to tell them of what happened was they had walked into the restroom, gone and were washing their hands when the door opened behind them. Then there was a flash of light, the blindfolds and gags and being carried off. They never saw the person.

Emma gave them all a glare after that and herded her daughters back to their room. She even glared at Shalimar when she started to open the door to the twin's room. "Shal." She said slowly and pointed at the big bed. "They are sleeping with us tonight." She jumped into bed and pulled the twins after her, which wasn't too difficult as Jori and Chessy weren't letting go. Shalimar crawled up next to them after that.

A long time later that night, they all slept.

**TBC**


	16. Things Happen by Three, or do they?

**Cat & Mouse**

**Chapter 15**

**THINGS HAPPEN BY THREE,OR DO THEY?**

**A/N: This chapter goes out to all of those who have put up with my questions and moods and strange behavior: Serenity, Falconia, Shalgal and Psigen! **

**A/N: Yes, I finally updated! Work and Christmas! But the next chapter should be up quicker than this one!**

&&&

It was 3 days before Emma relaxed enough to let the twins out of her's and Shalimar's sight. Shal took it all in stride as she was feeling the same way. _Who would dare kidnap **their** girls?_

Adam wisely stayed out of the picture while Emma was still fuming. Jesse and Brennan were not so luck. Emma cornered them in the dojo the one afternoon.

"Why, Brennan? Why, Jesse? Why my girls?" She screamed at them and started pummeling Brennan's chest with her clenched fists. Jesse jumped up to grab her off of Brennan, but Brennan waved him away. Emma was broadcasting more frustration than anger. He figured she'd tire quickly before she'd hurt him too badly.

Adam, Shalimar, and the twins came running when they heard Emma screaming at the top of her lungs. Jori and Chessy grabbed her legs, showing courage in getting in their Mama's way. _Mama! Mama! Snap out of it! We're okay. That guy made a mistake!_

Between her daughters' pleas and the exhaustion of the past few days, Emma finally collapsed on the floor sobbing hard. Shalimar ran to catch her as she fell.

"Sweetie, it's ok, go ahead and cry," Shal crooned to her. They rocked back and forth while Emma quieted down. The twins tried to find a place to hold onto both their mothers. Adam discreetly walked back to the lab, satisfied that there was no immediate danger of harm to anybody.

"Mama, we're ok, " Jori said aloud when Emma was quiet for a while.

Emma reached out to brush Jori's cheek. "I know, sweet." She looked up at Brennan, "I'm sorry, Bren. Did I hurt you?"

Brennan snorted, "Emma, I'm fine. Are you ok now?"

Emma nodded. She looked around at her family. "I've spent too much time indoors, in here, but I'm scared to go anywhere by myself or just with the twins…" She left the sentence unsaid.

"What about if all of us go out together? Tony has been bugging us to come badk for a meal on him, to apologize," Jesse suggested.

The twins were excited at the idea and their enthusiasm spilled over and won Emma's heart to the idea. "Ok, ok. Only if Adam comes to." She agreed.

"Good, I'll call Tony to tell him we'll be over in a little while, " Jesse ran to make the call before Emma could change her mind.

"I go ask Grampa." Chessy ran off, with Jori scrambling to keep up with her sister.

Emma stood up and gave Brennan a tight hug. Shalimar arched her eyebrows when he winced slightly. "I hope it's a long time before you need to use me as a punching bag," he joked. Emma swatted his arm away in return.

"Come, Emma. Let's get a quick shower and change into something else," Shal called. Emma brightened up and ran after Shal down the hallway to the Den.

&&&

A few hours later, they all piled into the SUV limo with the newest hire from the Estate, Susan driving. The twins wore matching playsuits. Emma and Shal had changed into loose fitting skirts and over-sized shirts, which hid their slightly obvious bulging bellies perfectly. Jesse, Brennan and Adam wore dark polo shirts and pants. The atmosphere was light with jokes all the way there. Emma grew more nervous as they got closer to the restaurant.

"Shal, maybe this wasn't a good idea," she whispered.

"It'll be alright. How about if we check everything first? I still remember that scent vividly." Emma nodded and leaned against Shal. Jori snuggled up against her other side while Chessy snuggled up against Shal.

Emma and the twins waited in the car with Susan and Adam, while Shal and the boys walked through the restaurant. Shalimar did not catch the scent of the man who had kidnapped the girls. Emma was only partially reassured but went in anyway.

Tony led them to a very private alcove and pulled the curtains behind them. "This section is reserved for my special friends. My bonitas are on that list now." He beamed at Emma and Shalimar. "Don't worry about a single penny for your meal tonight. Your appetizers are coming right up. Now, what would you like to drink?" He left the alcove and soon there was a bottle of Chianti for the adults and a pitcher of Shirley Temples for the twins, Emma and Shalimar. They were soon munching off of plates of fried zucchini, mushrooms, garlic-parmesan bread and mozzarella sticks.

Those plates were removed in record time to be replaced by plates of pasta and sauces, served family style. Then salads. Then a steaming stromboli and calzone. And finally plates of tiramisu, ice-cream and cookies for the twins. All in the party were quite stuffed by the time of the last bit of ice-cream. They found out later Susan had been served the same meal in the SUV while she waited.

The attentiveness of the two servers was superb. The adults exchanged a glance at the end of the meal and dug into their respective wallets and pursed for a tip. They ended up leaving a $100 tip in tens and twenties for the 2 girls to share. The twins fell asleep as soon as they ate the last bite of their cookies.

As Emma and Shalimar stood up to pick the two girls up, Jesse and Brennan intercepted them and picked them up instead. Tony walked them to their vehicle. Emma turned to him and gave him a hug. "Do you cater, Tony?"

"Yes, we do."

"Good, I'm going to call you next week about catering the girls' birthday party for us."

"Do that, Miss Emma. I'll be happy to oblige my bonita." Tony was still beaming as they drove off.

&&&

Catering arranged, Emma finished the rest of the birthday party. She invited the girls from the twins' dance class. Then she personally supervised the decoration of several rooms at the Estate House. She rented one of those pit full of balls to jump in. Then she talked Jesse and Brennan into being clowns, and Adam into being a Master of Ceremonies. Several of the other staff dressed up as various other circus performers for the day.

The morning of the fourth dawned with a perfect day: just enough sunshine and warmth with no hint of rain. Emma and Shalimar had stayed up late wrapping the mound of presents they had purchased for the twins: dolls, stuffed animals, games and clothing. Shalimar laughed behind her hands every time Emma came back laden with more toys this week. At least Emma was smiling, that was all that mattered to Shal for now. The kidnapping scare was over with. They had never found out who had taken them. Today was the twin's birthday and nothing was going to mar it.

Shal turned over and watched Emma sleeping peacefully on her side. Carefully slipping out of the bed, Shal made her way to the kitchen to fix their breakfast. She fixed the four plates quickly and brought them back to the alcove off their bedroom – which was soon to be the nursery. She set the table and turned to wake Emma up first. Three pairs of eyes greeted her, as Jori and Chessy has snuck in behind her.

"Alright, breakfast is ready." She indicated the plates. They all sat down and enthusiastically dug in, Emma the most appreciative of the breakfast. This was Shal's idea, not her's, but it fit in nicely with the whole day. Shal kept the twins entertained while Emma set out their outfits for the day – matching playsuits in lavender and buttercup. She had picked up similarly colored dressed for her and Shal. After supervising the twins with their showers and a small water battle, Emma and Shal took their own showers while the twins dressed. They were under strict orders not to leave their bedroom until they were called.

So far the twins had always obeyed them whenever they showered together.

Shalimar critically studied Emma's belly against hers. "Emma, I swear your belly is a big as mine. Either you're having twins too, or you're carrying a big bowling ball along with our baby."

Emma smiled as she rubbed Shal's belly back. "Yeah, well, you've been eating enough for five people some days!" she teased back.

They finished rinsing each other's backs and then they dried off quickly.

"We have a birthday party to go to. The dance class is supposed to be there at 11." Emma reminded Shal, when Shal gave her a hug and kiss.

"I'm coming." They put on their dresses and went to get the birthday girls.

They were going for a drive with the girls, while Jesse, Brennan, and Adam took the presents over to the Estate house and waited for the guests to arrive.

&&&

At a quarter to eleven, they promptly arrived at the Estate House. Jesse and Brennan looked a little uncomfortable in their clown suits. Jori and Chessy clapped in anticipation.

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Brennan!" They tackled them.

Clara intercepted for them. "Come, Jori, Chessy, let's get washed up before your friends arrive." They grabbed Clara's hands and dragged her along with Clara nodding to Emma's unspoken question.

Shal punched Brennan's arm, "Mr. Clown, do you juggle too?" She teased him.

"No I do magic tricks," he said showing a tesla coil.

The first car of guests arrived. Jesse escorted the four giggly girls carrying presents to the parlor. Mare' in her Mariya role greeted the parents who stepped out to watch their children run off. "You should be able to pick them up between four-thirty and five." She told them.

Soon there were twenty giggling girls watching Jesse and Brennan entertain them with "magic and acrobatic tricks". Jori and Chessy enjoyed the attention.

At noon they were lead into the dining room for Tony's catered meal of individual strombolis, garlic bread and cake. The twins opened their presents next, oohing and aahing over the various little girl dolls and makeup and accessories they had been given.

There was something that Emma could not quite pinpoint about the whole party. Perhaps it was just the fact that it was Mare's first public appearance as Mariya. Or maybe it was just her own nerves going haywire over making sure that the party was a success: her first birthday party with her daughters.

She was a flutter, going from table to table, straightening a plate here, pushing a chair in there, and checking the serving line that Tony's team set up.

Shal came up behind her and hung her chin over Emma's shoulders by standing on her tiptoes. "You know, you're going to rip those tablecloths if you tug at them any harder."

Emma sighed as she turned around, her forehead creased with the unseen worries. Shal rubbed Emma's forehead with concern. "Emma, stop worrying. It's going to be all right. Even if Jesse trips over his feet, it'll be all right. The twins are having fun. The other girls are having fun. You should be having fun, too. Relax, all the fuss is over with." Shal pulled her in for a hug. She rubbed noses with Emma, making Emma crinkle her nose and laugh. "See?"

"I know. Just something is off. I don't know what."

"Pssht! I haven't sense anything wrong, except you're worrying too much," Shal tried to reassure Emma.

Emma smiled, a little bitterly whish soon brightened into a full smile as she spied 22 girls come running around the corner. "Alright, I'll stop worrying." She gave Shal a tap on the arm. "Here they come."

Shalimar was relieved to see the crease on Emma's forehead disappear completely. She went on a prowl around the group to make sure there wasn't anything she could smell on the group, which she didn't.

They then went swimming in the pool. Jesse and Brennan supplied many cannonballs for the twenty-two enraptured girls. After herding them and drying them off, the last part of the afternoon was the ice-cream outside and the pit of balls to jump in.

Everybody was happy and quite exhausted when the last girl was ushered into a car and the car drove away.

Emma was visibly drooping, as were the twins. Shal gave a quick look at Jesse and Brennan who scooped the twins up. Shal helped Emma upstairs where the four snuggled down for a nap before heading back to Sanctuary.

Clara and Mare' picked up the mess left behind by the twenty-two energetic five year olds. Jesse and Brennan helped move some of the furniture back. Mare' smiled when Clara wiped a few tears away. "It was good to hear the laughter here today. It's been too long."

They smiled to each other as Adam came up and told them a secret: a secret that involved Emma's pregnancy. He needed their help with organizing the nursery here for Emma and Shalimar.

&&&

The twins talked about their birthday party for several days afterward which warmed Emma's heart immensely. The party preparations exhausted her and she slept hard the next two days. Adam and Shal worried about her the whole time, but put it down to the stress of her pregnancy and the kidnapping and the party.

Little did they know, Jori and Chessy had conspired with Mare' and Clara to plan their Mother's Day Sunday.

The night before Mother's Day, the twins were unusually cooperative. They insisted on going to bed at seven, a full hour and a half before they normally went to bed. Emma and Shalimar sat in the new nursery folding some layettes that Emma had bought that week. They didn't even hear a whisper out of the two after they went to bed.

"They're up to something, Shal," Emma mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"One, they went to bed early without us nagging them. Two, they're asleep already and they didn't talk for twenty minutes first. Three, they've been on the phone with Mare', Clara and Sarah several times today, giggling up a storm and getting quiet whenever you or I are near."

"Other than them going to bed early, I didn't see anything different in their behavior. They're growing up among a lot of adults and few other children."

"I just don't trust them going anywhere but to the dance studio, the Estate house, or with us. I couldn't handle another night like that one."

Shal regretted the reference to the kidnapping. So far no clues had been found, and the two girls didn't remember anything else about it. She changed the subject. "Have you picked out any names other than Katarina?"

"Nope. Did you?"

"I've a few names that I've been tossing about, but I'll probably figure it out when they're here."

Emma came over and shoved what Shal had in her hands and sat down in her lap. She pulled their t-shirts up to look at their two swollen bellies. "I still don't believe that you have two babies in there, while I only have one. We're still the same size just about." She leaned against Shal's shoulder and the rocking chair rock a few times.

"Oof, Emma! You might have one in there, but your butt is still bony. Ouch! Get up! Get Up!"

Emma slowly got up. "You want some hot chocolate. I'm ready for some tea." Shal nodded and watched Emma walk out to make their nightly mugs. She was starting to doubt that Emma was only carrying one baby in there. She was much too big for just one. But Adam would avoid her questions about it because Emma had asked him to. She sighed. Sometimes Emma had the queerest requests.

They sipped their mugs and went to bed early themselves, Emma spooning behind Shal as they snuggled together.

&&&

The next morning, Shal's sharper ears had heard a lot of giggling in the hallway outside their door. She opened her eyes warily as their door opened to reveal Jori and Chessy carrying trays with Clara helping them along. Clara winked and smiled as she closed the door behind them. Shal nudged Emma awake with wonder and looked at the calendar. Sunday, of course it was Mother's Day. Their first Mother's day! No wonder the twins had gone to bed so early last night. It must have taken them almost an hour to prepare their breakfast with all the enthusiasm that five year olds could muster. Emma started to cry from being happy and surprised.

The two trays had glasses of orange juice and milk, toast and jelly (already buttered), pancakes and waffles, enough for two people to eat. The twins had each decorated cards – with lots of glitter, cutouts and still wet glue! Emma jumped from the bed to hang them on the wall of continually growing artwork that the twins had made. Sloppy and syrupy kisses were exchanged around.

"Oh, you darlings! This is the best Mother's Day I ever had, especially since it's the first one we've all celebrated together," Emma gushed.

Shalimar received her own sloppy kisses from the girls, still happy that the twins accepted her. Some days she wondered what they thought of the twins she was carrying. She always wanted a large family secretly. Now they will soon be a family of 5 children in a few short months.

Chessy must have read her mind which she had been told not to many times, "Mommy, how are our twins sisters today?"

"Why don't you come over here and see." Shal patted her belly. Her twins were moving around some today. Jori and Chessy oohed over that and then turned to Emma's belly and did the same to her's. Then they sat back and cried, "Eat up, Mama, eat up, Mommy!"

Chessy continued talking, "Mare' wants us over for a swim and lunch today. She said we can take our naps there too. She has something for you two, too."

"So what else have you planned for us?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Nothing you won't enjoy. Clara and Mare' made sure we didn't tire you two out too much." Jori giggled in anticipation and almost bounced off the bed. "Oops!" Chessy pushed her sister off the bed.

"Chestina, Jorianne! No rough housing on the bed, especially when there's food an drinks!" Shal scolded them lightly, with a small growl to emphasize her point. Both girls sobered up right away. "Yes, ma'm."

"Let us eat while you two go get your clothes out for going over to see Mare'." Emma rescued the difficult moment.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Emma blanched the thought of food. She just wanted a yogurt shake this morning. On cue, Clara knocked at the door with two shakes. She had a wistful smile at the trays that the twins had made a mess off. "I'm sorry. They were so cute and insistent at the menu and didn't want my help. I'll take those away," she said as she handed them their shakes. Emma smiled in relief.

"What would we do without you, Clara?"

Clara just smiled and whisked the trays away.

&&&

He looked up some of his regular Internet sites, but they brought him no pleasure tonight. He was looking for something new, something exciting, something exotic. He'd had a taste of excitement a few weeks ago when he took those two young girls in the hallway, but it wasn't them he was after; it was their parents: the blond and the redhead.

He could fantasize about them for hours after work was over. His cousin's mother found him that job at the restaurant. This job he had kept the longest of any of his jobs. He liked it a lot, especially when he could watch the blond and the redhead from the kitchen.

His boss overlooked his mistakes, his bumbles and his faux pas. Course, he stayed in the kitchen most of the time, chopping garlic and making the tomato sauce from the family recipe.

Mr. Tony was a kind man, in his opinion, but enough thinking of his boss. The blond and the redhead were what fueled his fire. He'd watch them from the kitchen every time they came in.

Then just a few days ago, he had the bestest of days; the catering team was short a server and Mr. Tony said he could go along. It was the two little girls' birthday party. He had came home from that party and couldn't sleep for hours. He had been that excited. Watching their bodies under their dresses, watching them bend over the table in front of him; it was all he could do but to keep a hold of the spoon in the dish he was serving from. Luckily, nobody noticed him staring at them.

Now, tonight, he needed another dose of the two women. But who knew when they'd show up next at the restaurant.

He sighed unhappily and went to bed unsatisfied.

&&&

**A/N: Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far. I'll have a few more chapters coming to make up for this long drought in my updating.**

magnusthewolf: I'm enjoying your stories immensely!

huntress2004: hmm, the hot tub!

melodie568: I'll be updating more quickly now that work is starting to slow down!

furi15: curiousity? I'm curious about your stories....

sunshine grrl: where are you? you've dropped off the face of the earth lately...

wox-77: I've got a few more surprizes up my sleeve with their pregnancies...Just wait and see.

Falconwolf3: I'm working at it! I've hand written out long parts of the next few chapters... Did you get mine?

**A/N: Anybody have an idea where I'm going with their pregnancies?**


	17. The Long Summer Months

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 16

**The Long Summer Months**

…

May dragged into June.

June dragged into July.

Their pregnancies progressed uneventfully with usual kicking and heartburn.

Emma kept tiring easily though so many times the events they did were planned around her need for an hour nap afterwards. Mornings were spent at Sanctuary reading, light exercises in the Dojo, supervising the twins' education and watching movies until lunchtime. Afternoons, they headed over to the Estate House for a swim, a walk through the grounds, or a short motorcycle ride while Mare' gave the twins their private dance lesson. The four would tumble into the bed around four for a nap. Clara or Sarah would wake them with a yogurt shake. Then they would go back to Sanctuary for an evening with Granpa Adam and their Uncles. Some nights they played games, or watched movies. Other nights the twins would give an impromptu dance recital. Adam made a point to join them each night, quietly watching Emma and Shalimar.

A few times they all went out to Tony's but they became few and far between depending on Emma's condition. Shalimar had no problem in keeping up with the schedule though. She secretly enjoyed the time cuddling and watching over Emma and the twins. Adam made sure to keep enough of a variety of food in the house so there were no midnight runs to get pickles or ice cream.

The nursery was ready in June and they had enough crates of diapers and wipes to take care of 10 babies for a year.

About two weeks into July, Emma started staying home from the excursions to the Estate House. She encouraged Shal to take the twins anyway. "Go on, Shal, I'll be ok," she would say. "I'll help Adam with some computer stuff today." Or, "I have a good book here that I don't want to put down." Shal reluctantly traipsed off with the twins the first few times. They would always find Emma sprawled out fast asleep either on the couch in the common room, or sitting by the Tranquility Pool, or tucked up in their bed upon their return.

Shal went to Adam first and then to Jesse and Brennan. They were now about 10 days from their earliest due date. Emma struggled to keep up the pace, but she faded so quickly. Adam ran scans on them daily, with a smile on his face, which quickly faded to a frown whenever they left the lab. He was worried because Emma was showing protein in her urine and the edema around her ankles was slowly increasing, both signs of preeclampsia.

&&&

Two days later

Emma was in the shower trying desperately to reach for the soap that had fallen. She couldn't bend over, nor squat. Her legs were so swollen today that she had elephant ankles.

"Alright, you bloated elephant! You're just having a baby. It's not the end of the world. You can get that soap," she said aloud, not expecting an answer. But Jori had slipped in to use the toilet. "Mama, is everything alright?" she asked.

Emma was so startled that she slipped and fell hard on her rear. "Ow!"

Jori screamed, "Mama!" and dove around the shower curtain, and contacting her sister telepathically at the same time, "Chessy, get Mommy here quick now. Mama fell." Jori ignored the water soaking her clothes; she was that worried about her Mama and her unborn sister. Emma was biting her lip to keep from crying and Jori seeing her that way as embarrassing slightly to her.

"Mama! What hurts?" Jori asked as she turned the water off. She grabbed one of the big towels and wrapped it around her Mama to help warm her up and dry her off some. Shal ran into the bathroom with Chessy close on her heels. She took one look at the situation and called Adam on her com-link. She sent Jori to dry off and change her clothes with Chessy to help her, assuring them they would be told what was wrong as soon as possible.

"Jori, Chessy, go find your Uncles as soon as you are dried off, and tell them I need help with your Mama." She instructed them. Once the twins were out of earshot, Shal checked Emma over carefully. "What happened, Emma?"

"I was talking to myself and Jori heard me and answered me, startling me enough that I fell," Emma ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment over falling. With Shal fussing over her, she was soon in tears.

"Oh, sweetie!" Shal hugged her harder. They sat like a few minutes until Jesse pounded on the door. "Shal, Emma! It's Jess. Chessy said you needed help."

"Just a sec, Jesse." Shal called. She helped Emma dry off and pull the big T-shirt over her head. Then she had Jesse come in to pick Emma up off the floor and place her on the bed. Adam showed up then and shooed Jesse away to distract the twins while he checked Emma out. He listened to her baby carefully for several minutes. Then he clucked over her swollen ankles. He looked from Shalimar to Emma carefully, still amazed by the differences in their pregnancies, even at this late stage. Shalimar was a bundle of energy with rosy cheeks, while Emma was pale and tired all the time. He was concerned about the possibility of preeclampsia at this stage, with her blood levels and the edema.

He cleared his throat first before answering their questions, "Emma, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Until you have your baby, no long periods of standing. I want you here on your bed, on the couch in the common room, or in the big recliner. If your ankles go down, I'll consider short walks. But that's it for you now. I don't want to risk you falling again and injuring your baby. I'm sorry." Adam ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, Adam. This whale is beached then." Her fall in the shower was enough to scare Emma into obeying. Plus she was so tired. She was more than ready to have her baby, and if staying in bed was going to help her, she'll do it. She rolled up on her side after Adam left to make arrangements, and rubbed her rump. "Man, that hurt!" she whimpered quietly.

"Sweetie, at least you and the baby are ok." Shal lay down beside Emma on the bed.

"Yeah, other than my 'dignity'," she joked.

"And I love your 'dignity'," Shal kissed it to make it feel better. She tucked Emma in.

"Wait, Shal, we need to put those special sheet pads down," Emma reminded her about the disposable sheets she had bought to keep their bed dry.

"Right, I'll get them." Shal waddled into the linen closet for them. She quickly made the bed up with them, moving Emma carefully. Emma grumbled a little, but quieted when Shal gave her a look.

A knock at the door revealed Brennan with a tray of milk shakes and two very frightened girls. Jori and Chessy ran over and skidded to a stop beside the bed, remembering what Adam had told them. "Mama? Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, sweeties. Just having a little trouble standing since the baby is going to be here soon."

Brennan broke it, "Adam asked me to make my special milkshakes for everybody." He exchanged a look with Shal behind Emma's back as he handed Emma one. The twins had smaller ones. He took one and held the last one out to Shal. "Drink up, mothers-to-be!" He saluted Emma and Shalimar. Emma tasted hers and gagged slightly. "What did Adam have you put in this time?"

"Something to stop any contractions."

Emma nodded. Brennan left after that. She finished her quickly and curled up for a nap. The twins looked at Shal for permission to join her, but Shal shook her head no. "Why don't you two go get your coloring books and you can color in the nursery. I'm going to dim the lights in here while your Mama sleeps." They ran and were soon happily coloring pictures. Shal settled herself into the big recliner with a book, sitting where she could keep an eye on Emma and the twins without too much trouble. Emma slept soundly for several hours.

The twins would periodically tiptoe over to check on their Mama and then return to their coloring. They showed their pictures to Shal. After a while, Shal read them a story when they got bored with coloring.

Right before Emma woke up, Clara and Sarah knocked quietly at the door. "Shal?"

Telling the twins they could lay down with Emma for a few minutes, Shal talked with the two women in the hallway.

"Adam called us up and explained what happened with Emma. We're going to stay in one of the extra bedrooms, until after both you two deliver your babies," Sarah said.

"Plus we'll keep the twins out your hairs during the day at different times," Clara smiled.

"Oh, and Mare' sent over a few casseroles so we don't have to cook a lot," Sarah chimed in.

"Thanks. I don't know how much Emma is up to eating a whole lot though. We've been drinking many milk or yogurt shakes lately!" Shal laughed softly.

"Shal?" Emma asked from the bed. "Right here." Shal waddled back to the bed where she found Emma hugging Jori and Chessy tightly. "Feeling better?"

"Other than my 'dignity'," Emma said with a bright smile. Shalimar smiled back at their private joke.

"Feel up to some of Mare's casserole?" Sarah asked.

Emma jumped a little at Sarah's voice. "That sounds good." Mare's casseroles were really good and filling. "Just a small plate though. I'm kind of watching my figure." Emma tried to joke, looking down at her big tummy.

"In here or the common room, "Clara asked as they left to go get enough casserole for everybody. "Here," Shal answered for Emma. She grabbed the big pillows and helped Emma to sit up. She then rolled the TV closer to the bed and handed Emma the remote. Jori and Chessy resettled themselves next to Emma. "You two are not…"

"Shal?" Jesse's voice interrupted her.

"Yes, Jesse."

"I have something to show Jori and Chessy after they've eaten some of Mare's casserole." He didn't sound too thrilled.

"We'll send them then."

Emma admired the twins' handiwork in their colored pictures while they waited. She shooed them to their table to eat and then picked at her own plate of casserole and rolls.

Shalimar enthusiastically cleared her plate and then anxiously waited while Emma ate some slowly, enjoying it. The twins were finished about the same time as Emma. They ran to clean up and to go see what Jesse had to show them. Emma pushed the tray away with a contented sigh. Shal picked the tray up and put it on the cart with the other trays. After rolling it into the hallway, she curled up beside Emma. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Emma shook her head. "I just want to be still a little while. Snuggle?" Shal agreed and slipped in under the covers with her. "It was torture watching you earlier. I wanted to be there beside you." Emma poked her. "Then, why didn't you?" "Then the twins would've crawled up here too. And I wanted to be selfish, like now, and just have you to myself for a little while." Emma smiled drowsily. They curled up back to belly with Emma behind Shal. They soon fell asleep.

They spent the next few days, sleeping, drinking milkshakes and eating small meals. The watched several movies with the twins and by themselves. The five other adults made sure the twins were kept busy and away from their mothers each after noon to give them some peace and quiet.

&&&

Six days later

Emma felt her hair and cringed. "Shal, I really need a shower. I feel so grungy. Come on, take one with me. Then Adam can't yell at me for standing." She pleaded.

"I don't know, Emma."

"Then I'll just ask him." She called on the com-link. "Adam?"

"What is it Emma?"

"I need a shower badly. Can I take one with Shal there?"

Adam heard the pleading in her voice. It had been a long week for all of them. "Let me check you first to make sure." He was soon at their door. He checker her ankles and the baby's position. "Alright. Just no longer than fifteen to twenty minutes. And keep that shower chair, Mare' sent over handy if you should feel weak or dizzy at any point. Then straight back to bed." He headed to the door. "And nothing but a shower…" He walked out the door and ducked when Shal threw a nerf ball at him.

"Adam! Like I could anyway." She yelled after his retreating back. She turned back to Emma. "You sit there while I get the shower started and get everything laid out." Shal grinned mischievously. Emma nodded.

About five minutes later, Shal came back out of the bathroom and helped her to walk the short distance there. She had lit a few candles even. The shower was going at the right warmth ness. Emma smiled. She pulled her t-shirt off and shucked it into the hamper. She noticed the fading bruise on her 'dignity' from the fall a week earlier. "Yeow!" Shal patiently waited for her in the shower.

They quickly helped each shower and wash their hair. As the soap rinsed away, they stood there looking at each other. Emma pulled Shal into a big hug and kissed her fully on the mouth, letting her tongue do the talking. Shal pulled away to protest, "Em, remember what Adam said!" Emma shrugged and pouted. "I just wanted a kiss, not to make love!" Shal leaned in for another kiss. Their swollen bellies precluded anything more than that.

Adam interrupted them on the com-link. "Shalimar, that was 20 minutes." They broke off a little guiltily. "Right, Adam. We were just drying off." Shal answered as she turned the water off reluctantly. Emma sat down in the shower chair. "Emma?"

Emma waved her off. "I'm ok. Just a cramp." She threw a towel at Shal and picked up the second one. They dried each other off carefully and deliberately, kissing a few more times. Donning fresh t-shirts, they made to walk at Emma's pace back to their bed.

"We're back on the bed, Adam," Emma called before Adam could interrupt them again with his worrying. "No falls this time."

Emma was suddenly tired again. She curled up on her side of the bed. Shal slipped in behind her and settled down for a quick nap too, but she couldn't sleep and watched Emma sleep instead.

Emma had a restless night that night, her belly cramping on and off. She clung to the memory of their shower together to calm her down. She patted her belly one last time before she fell fully asleep. "Soon," she told herself. "You'll be here and I'll have my figure back!" was her last thought that night.

&&&

A/N: Wow! I managed to get this chapter in a lot quicker than I expected!


	18. Mouselings & Kitlings

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter 17**

**Mouselings and Kitlings (Apologies to Dr Who!!!)**

**&&&**

**Ace****: 'I felt like I could run forever, like I could smell the wind and feel the grass under my feet, and just run forever.' Dr Who "Survival" 1989**

"**Thy teeth are as a flock of sheep which go up from the washing, whereof every one beareth twins, and there is not one barren among them." (Bible)**

**&&&**

Emma rolled on her side, trying to find a comfortable position for her swollen belly, legs and feet. Adam had not let her get out of bed for the past week, as he was worried about her and the baby. Shalimar, of course, had no restrictions with her pregnancy. Her body seemed to revel the whole nine months. Any day now they were due.

Shalimar rolled over behind her in their bed and Emma stiffened. She knew deep down that Shal was only concerned for her, but Emma hated all the attention from everybody, most of all from Shalimar, Jori and Chessy. Somebody was always with her 24 hours a day.

Just then the baby kicked and Emma's lower back cramped sharply, causing her to arch backwards hard and making her cry out loudly, thus waking Shalimar easily. Emma was also embarrassed as she felt her bladder release, as another sharp cramp made her whimper. Shal started rubbing Emma's lower back trying to ease the pain her younger friend was feeling.

"Better, little Mama?" She crooned when Emma relaxed a little.

"Yeah, that was a bad one." Emma leaned back and realized how wet she was. "Uhm, Shal?" She didn't want to ask her, "Could you please get me a towel? My back wasn't the only thing that cramped."

"Ok, sweetie." Shal moved out of bed and around to the bathroom. She paused to give Emma a quick hug and kiss. She glanced down at Emma's legs and looked away with a little alarm as she saw the sheets turning bright red. Emma's eyes were scrunched tight against a smaller cramp. Shal hurried into the bathroom where she was greeted by a pair of eyes at the twin's bedroom side to their joint bathroom.

"Mommy, it's time, isn't it?" Jori asked.

Shal held her finger to her lips. "Jori, go get Uncle Brennan and tell him to start boiling water. Chessy, go get Uncle Jesse and tell him that I need help with your Mama. Go get dressed first." The girls ran off. Shal then called on the comlink. "Adam. Adam, Emma's water broke."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About a minute and a half."

"I'll be right there."

Shal pulled out the big towels and the extra sheets. They had been wearing oversized t-shirts for the past two weeks: Emma being too miserable to even try anything else, and Shal mostly because it was easier to move around in.

"Shalimar?" Sarah's voice came over the comlink. "Adam just told me. Do you still want me bring your breakfasts in?"

"Yes, Sarah. That would be nice. And make a lot of coffee and tea too."

Emma cried out again, this time tinged with fear. "Shal?"

"Coming Emma."

Emma was looking at her hand, covered in blood. "I smelt blood. I don't think that was my bladder earlier." She looked from her hand to the linens in Shal's hand, realization finally showing in her eyes. "M-m-m-m-my water. The baby!" She tried to sit up, panicking and cried as another cramp doubled her over.

"Sh, Emma, it's alright. Everybody's up and Adam's on his way here." Shal dropped the linens beside the bed. "Let's get you a little more comfortable before they get here."

She quickly rolled Emma on her back and arranged the pillows behind her. She pulled the soiled sheet up and threw it in the general direction of the bathroom. She grabbed the box of baby wipes from the bedside table and started cleaning Emma's lower half. She was thankful that they had thought to lay down the disposable bedding when Emma was put on bed rest earlier in the week. She arranged the towels like Adam had suggested and settled the clean sheet over Emma's bent knees and pulled it up to her waist.

Sarah knocked at the door. Shal left Emma's side long enough to unlock the door. Sarah gave Emma a knowing look. She handed a milkshake to Shal and some pieces of jerky. She sat next to Emma. "Come on, try some of the shake. You're going to need your strength in a little bit." Emma obediently sipped some. Shal thankfully drank some of her shake and ate a piece of jerky while Sarah kept Emma distracted for a few minutes. _Where was Adam? _She thought to herself.

On cue, Adam walked in with Jesse on his heels. "Chessy's with Jori in the kitchen." He told Emma. "Let's see how you're doing." After a quick glance, his eyes told everything to Shalimar. Shalimar's heart fell. "Damn, there's not time to get her to the med-lab, " he muttered. He turned away and said into his com-link, "Brennan, bring the water here, to the Den."

"Coming right up."

Adam turned to Jesse, "Jess—go get my bag out of the lab and bring syringes and the bottle marked with Emma's name out of the fridge there. Also bring the whiskey from the kitchen." Adam looked at Sarah who gave him a nod. He then told Emma, "Finish up your milkshake. I'm going to wash my hands. Shalimar, come with me please."

He closed the door shut behind them. "Wash up quickly. I'm doing to need your help in holding Emma down. How are you doing? Are you having any contractions yet?" Shal shook her head no. "Good, because this might take a while."

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"The baby's breech. I'm going to have to turn it around. Here. She's already dilated 9 cm." He spoke into the com-link again. "Hurry, Brennan, Jesse. Brennan, please ask Clara to bring some milk too." Adam and Shal finished washing their hands. He turned to Shal with, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, worried for her mate.

"I'm going to have to get her drunk to relax because painkillers won't work in her system and I don't want to harm the baby in any way. Sarah's already given her some relaxers in her milkshake. I was hoping the baby would have turned by now, but it didn't. Now, lets go out there. Try to keep calm yourself or you'll set her off. Drink some of the whiskey yourself with her if you have to. That little bit won't hurt you or your babies."

They walked out of the bathroom the same time as Jesse and Brennan came in with their assortment of items that Adam had requested. It was happening too fast for them to do anything more than obey Adam's quick instructions.

They managed to get Emma drunk in-between contractions with the milk and whiskey. That was the easy part. Brennan headed back to the kitchen to distract Jori and Chessy.

Adam positioned himself with surgical gloves on the end of the bed. "Emma, on the next contraction I want you to hold your breath. You're going to feel some pressure from my hands. Ok?"

Emma nodded. She was in too much pain to do anything more than nod. Shalimar threw back a quick shot of whiskey and sat down behind Emma. Sarah moved behind Shal and rubbed her shoulders as Jesse took Sarah's place on the other side of Emma. Emma screamed as the contraction shook her and then held her breath as Shal and Jesse held her upper body still while Adam did the turning. Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

When Adam nodded, Shal started coaching Emma, "Emma, breathe. Breathe. Remember how we practiced." Emma gave her a little smile, then her back arched with another contraction.

"Push, Emma, push!" Emma pushed hard and Adam guided her daughter out. He handed the baby to Jesse to hold as he cut the umbilical cord. They waited for the afterbirth.

Instead, a second daughter soon followed the first one and then finally the afterbirth. They wrapped the two girls in towels as Shalimar had forgotten to get out the birthing cloths in all the excitement.

Emma was all but asleep from the alcohol and the strain from having twins. She looked at her two baby girls and then up at Shalimar, with love and astonishment in her eyes. She smiled and fell right to sleep.

Adam put his fingers to his lips and beckoned to the rest of the group. Shalimar and Sarah carefully picked up the two baby girls to go show them to their big sisters and Brennan. Adam cleaned up the rest of the bedroom and made sure Emma was ok.

Sarah volunteered to take the first shift of watching all 4 girls, when Shalimar came back to crawl in behind a sleeping Emma. Shal marveled at Emma's much flatter stomach. She entwined her hand in Emma's and the two girls slept a few more hours.

Shal soon felt restless and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She had a few contractions, which she promptly timed, 5 minutes apart. Then her water broke while she was in the shower. She spoke into her com-link, "Adam, meet me in the lab in five minutes. It's my turn."

Shalimar quickly dried herself off and dressed. She checked on Emma before she left the room who was just waking up. "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me. Where are the babies?" Emma looked around a little worried.

"Sarah had them the last I knew."

A contraction made Shalimar wince and close her eyes briefly. Emma realized the funny achyness that woke her up was Shal's not a dream. She reached up to touch Shalimar's stomach protectively, "Your water broke." Shal nodded. "I need to go with you." She rolled up, but Shal pushed her back down.

"Emma, wait. I want you there too, but I don't think you're going to make it all the way to the lab. And I sure can't carry you myself right now – as much as I'd like to." She called on the com-link, "Adam, Emma's up and she wants to be there."

"Good. I'll send Jesse up to bring her there. Are you ok? How are the contractions?"

"About four minutes apart now. I'll wait for Jesse and we'll all come down together." Shal said that as she saw the plea in Emma's eyes of 'not to leave her alone.' She picked up Emma's hand and kissed it.

Jesse knocked on the door. "Shal? Emma? What's up?"

Shal smiled. "Well, Uncle Jesse. My water broke about 10 minutes ago and Emma can't walk just yet."

"Are you ok, Shal?" Jesse saw the pain in Shal's face.

"Yeah. Just pick up my girl and let me lean on you a bit. Adam's waiting."

…

Fifteen minutes later, Shalimar's two babies were squalling. Emma smiled as one held her finger. "I'm jealous, Shal. You drop two babies and are almost ready to go party. I have two babies and I can't stay awake." She laid her head down on Shal's shoulder and fell asleep right away. Shal patted her head lovingly.

Jesse shook his head at the two of them.

Sanctuary was not going to be the same with four babies in the Den area. Little did they know how much it was going to change and soon.

**"And when her days to be delivered were fulfilled, behold, there were twins in her womb." Bible**

TBC

A/N: Now, for naming the babies? Any suggestions?

A/N: 3 chapters in almost as many days? I'm spoiling you all!


	19. Epilogue: Double Double

**Cat and Mouse**

**  
Chapter 19**

**Epilogue: Double, Double **

…

**The First  
**  
She is wonderful, like a rainbow after a stormy sky.  
She is beautiful, like a picture caught in time.  
She is gentle, like the beat of butterfly wings that flutters by.  
She is loving, like the sun to a blooming flower.  
She is mine.

She was the one thing I never expected. But once she was here, I cherished her like a gift from up above.  
She will learn from me, what is right and wrong.  
She'll grow up and everyone will see, the wonderful girl that she is to me.

When I've lived my life, when I'm ready to leave, the one thing that I'll always remember for the rest of my soul's wondering days.  
Is the child I gave birth too, the baby I hold in my arms, the little piece of me that will continue on.

She is Me, like children often are. Even if I have others, it still won't be the same.  
For this baby, this girl, is my first born.

EyeCandy ©2003

Aka

SerenityGlory

Permission granted by the author to use this poem here

**A mother's children are portraits of herself. Unknown**

_Later that evening_

Adam, Clara and Sarah placed the additional furniture in the nursery for Emma's twins, including an additional set of color-coded clothing. Emma slept the rest of the day and almost the entire night after Shal's delivery.

Shalimar woke to breast-feed and bond with her two at two and six a.m. Clara helped with Emma's that night, as she was so deeply sleeping that nobody wanted to disturb her just yet. Adam also set up a second refrigerator to they could keep formula ready for the two sets of twins who had been dubbed "Double Trouble!" by Jesse and Brennan when they carried them back to the Den. In the meantime, Adam readied the birth certificates sans the four names for the lawyer to file in a few days.

_The next morning_

Emma awoke finally about 7:30 a.m., still incredulous that she had had twins the day before. She crept out of bed into the nursery, nodding at Sarah, who was dozing on the day bed and studied her babies, who were lying side by side in one bassinet. Both of them had tufts of red hair all over. She picked one up and placed it on the bed, followed closely by her second child. Their little fingers and toes, much like any new mother, amazed her. She never had the chance to do this with Jori and Chessy, so she fully enjoyed this. She sniffed each one in turn, memorizing their individual scents. Both of them wrapped their hands around a finger much to her amazement and delight. The both gurgled and cooed at her, when they opened their eyelids to reveal light and dark violet eyes.

Shal awoke at the cooing, and Emma's gasp of wonder. "Hey, little Mama!" she whispered, not wanting to disturb Emma too much. She knew what Emma was going through, as she had done similar tactics with her two much earlier in the morning. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Aren't they so cute? And look they both have violet eyes, like Jori does!" She smiled at Shal.

"Have you feed them yet?"

Emma looked aghast, like she had forgotten a very important subject. She pulled her shirt aside and picked one baby up to try to feed it. Shalimar slipped out of bed to get her twins to show them to Emma, and she picked up the burp cloths for them.

After settling herself next to Emma, Shal asked, "So, have you decided on their names yet?" Emma at first looked perplexed. She had completely forgotten about naming them in the excitement of the past 24 hours. "Wow! I do get to do that!" Shal giggled.

Emma thought a few minutes. "This one is Katarina Pansy," pointing at the one with the darker eyes, "and this one is Amethyst Peony. Katya and Amy. What about yours?"

Shal proudly showed off her two. "This one with the doe-brown eyes is Tegan Ophira, and this little rascal is Tamarine Aurelie." They finished burping Katya and Tegan and handed them off to Sarah who had wordlessly been waiting, then they feed the other two.

About the time they were done, Clara was there with their own breakfast trays. Two pairs of eyes were waiting in the hallway for them. "Mama, can we see our sisters now?" Emma nodded and they ran into the nursery.

"What's their names?"

"Oooh, they've both got violet eyes like yours."

Sipping her milk, Emma walked over to show Jori and Chessy her two. "Katarina Pansy and Amethyst Peony. Shal in turn paraded her twins to them: "Tamarine Aurelie and Tegan Ophira. Now it's time to let them sleep for few hours. Let us get dressed and we'll meet you out in the common room in a little while."

"Alright, mommy!" Jori reluctantly pulled herself away from the cribs.

"Don't take too long!"

They ran off skipping and giggling. Emma pulled Shalimar into the bathroom, locking both doors for privacy. Watching Shal nurse her twins reminded her of her own needs. She started the shower and slowly undressed Shal, as Shal pulled her own shirt off in return. They kissed each other hungrily and stepped into the shower together.

Shal laid a trail of kisses down Emma's neck, causing her to tremble, and ended up across her dark and full nipples, tasting the sweet milk that beaded up under her tongue. She noted how much flatter Emma's stomach was, amazed that those two little ones had been inside there just yesterday. They changed positions and soon Shal was gripping Emma's head tightly. She pulled Emma up on her feet and they hugged tightly, crying a little together as the shower flowed over their heads.

"It's been much too long, Shal."

"Yes, it has."

Emma looked down. "Hey, look, Shal! I have my ankles back!" Emma giggled.

"That isn't all you have back. Your belly is almost flat again!" Shal observed as she traced circles on Emma's belly.

"Are you trying for a second round, Shal?" Emma teased her.

"No. Later on I will." She giggled.

"Emma, Shalimar, I need to run scans on you and the babies. Can you bring them to the lab?" Emma sighed at Adam's inopportune interruption.

"Alright, Adam. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

An hour later, Adam was done with the scans. He sent the babies off with Clara and Sarah and he sat the two mothers down to talk about the results. "Emma, I've suspected for a while, but today's scan confirms it. Somehow you've acquired feral genes, about 10. And Shal, you're about 5 psionic genes now. Although, I'm hard pressed to explain how the babies are 50/50 psionic and feral."

He looked hard at Emma before he continued, "Emma, I made a mistake early on. I discounted the feral genes in setting up your gene sequencing. That's part of the reason you had so much trouble physically there at the end of the pregnancy. Your babies were fighting your body, much as O-negative fights O-positive babies." He was very apologetic.

Emma jumped up to hug him. "Don't worry about it, Adam. As long as they are healthy now."

"Yes, that they are. I've seen a drastic improvement in their scans since yesterday. Now I have to warn you both. I don't know which is going to manifest first, or if the mutancies will develop side by side. I won't know for certain until they are between 4 and 6 months. I do know the feral part can lead to a faster development overall. If you'll oblige me, I want to run daily scans for the first month to chart their progress. Emma, I want to run bi-weekly ones to recalibrate your baseline."

He picked up the birth certificates. "I need their names for these so we can get them to the lawyer in the next few days." As soon as they were filled out, he sent them off. "You two need to keep up your strength to keep up with 4 little ones. Clara and Sarah have been briefed and have volunteered to stay on here for a few weeks. Heidi and Susie will be their relief. And Mare' has asked already for visits, when you're ready, of course. Everything in your nursery here is over there. I've laid in plenty of supplies so you won't have to worry about anything but enjoying your babies." He pulled open a drawer. "I'm going to have Jesse inscribe these with their names for those of us who are not twin-literate." He chuckled lightly, and then sobered quickly.

"Listen to your bodies this week, though, and don't try to push it too much. We have plenty of hands around her to help in the mean time. I suspect you'll have Brennan diapering one of these days too."

He shooed them out of the lab. Emma steered Shal into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" Shal asked cautiously.

"A juicy steak, you, and a protein milkshake."

"Let's see what there is in the fridge," Shal giggled.

Jesse was in the kitchen when they got there, eating a big platter of eggs and bacon. His eyebrows raised in concern, "Are you sure you two should be up just yet?" He pulled two chairs out with his foot for them to sit in.

"We just had babies, not returned from the dead, " Shal said as she nicked a piece of bacon. "Did you leave any of the pig?" she asked.

Emma reached into the fridge for the milk and ice to make herself a milkshake. The thought of eggs and bacon made her a little sick to her stomach. "Shal?" Shal shook her head and proceeded to eat from Jesse's plate. Jesse gave up eating his breakfast and shoved the plate under nose, mumbling about he was full anyways. He fled the kitchen. "Shal, that was mean!"

"Maybe, but I was too hungry to wait to cook anything."

"Does that mean you don't want one of my steaks?" Emma pouted.

"Yes, I do." Emma smiled and pulled two steaks out. She fixed the broiler pan and seasoned the steaks. After putting them into the oven she gratefully sat down with her milkshake to wait. Just that little bit of exertion tired her out. She wasn't ready for the two bundles of energy that soon swooped them in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to meet us in the common room, Mama, " Chessy whispered in her ear.

"We were, but we were hungry after Grandpa's scans." Emma hugged her tight. "Want some steak?"

"Yeah!" They chorused together.

Emma cut her steak into three pieces when they were done and shared them with her daughters, the milkshake having filled her up earlier. She sent the twins ahead to pick out a video to watch together. Luckily they had picked out a short carton, as all too soon, it was time for the babies' next feeding. Both Emma and Shal were ready for a nap afterwards.

Emma smiled down at Amethyst and slyly watched Shal with Tegan. "We made some pretty babies!"

"We did."

"Now you have your kitlings and I have …"

"Mouselings!" Shal finished her thoughts.

"Mouslings and kitlings. I like that."

Emma kissed Shal. "Let's make some more some time, much later!"

**The End**

**P.S. Does anybody want a sequal?**

**Shout outs **

**Special thanks go to Falconia, Eyecandy, and Shalgal for encouraging me and reading drafts for me as I went along with this story.**

**Mystic Flower Floating Thanks for jumping aboard here. Hope you like my ending.**

**melodie568 I've enjoyed your comments. I can't wait to read more of your stories, either by them selves or via FalconWolf's story!**

**wox-77 whoo-hoo! I finished it finally. Cute names you have picked out!**

**FalconWolf3 can't wait to get to the ending of your story.**

**MxFan214 glad to have you reading this!**

**Daryl thanks for sticking through the entire story!**

**huntress2004 hope you like my ending!**

**furi15 thanks for sticking with me! hope you can update your stories again soon!**

**magnusthewolf I've been enjoying your stories, too!**

**SunshineGrrl hey, thanks for the reviews! hope to see more stories from you soon!**

**rain where'dya go?**

**Amon Mizrahi** **hope you've read the ending!**

**WTRA thanks for the reviews and being my beta for awhile**

**sam thanks for the reveiws and the suggestions**

**calleigh thanks for the reviews**


End file.
